Pandora
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: That woman. That one woman. She's just a human; an infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. Just when he been bored of breathing for thousand years, that's when he found her.
1. Phantom City

Pandora

Chapter I:

Phantom City

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**So this story just came into my mind when I was watching Eclipse in the part where Jessica was saying her graduation speech and it was quite influencing since I'm doing my A-levels which is quite similar to American ****Advanced Placement** (**AP**). You can say the speech made a quite impression on me and taking it to my heart, I had came up with this story!

**Disclaimer: All the fiction found here is reasonably in character and does not contradict information given in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or on the Twilight Lexicon personal chats. Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this, _"Who the hell knows?"_ This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot. Major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday when they ask what we wanna be, we won't have to guess. We'll know._

Her pen loomed over the paper, Jessica intensely stared at her barely readable handwriting she scribbled with hast speed. Did she just finished her graduation speech before graduation? That's so sad.

She had all those ideas kept in her head but she didn't bother to actually turn those scrambles of letters into full words until she arrived here: Volterra, Italy. Population: 11,042. She always wanted to take some break off school and travel but it wasn't after her rather dramatic break-up with Mark that set her off. She couldn't bear to be in Forks-the gloomy town, she wanted something different for once or she would've gone crazy.

Jessica didn't know what made her choose this beautiful town out of all places she could have chosen; she'd been dreaming about being in Paris, wondering around with all the latest fashions and enjoy the bright night view not here. Maybe it was because Italy was similar to Paris-both was known as 'City of Love', both were beautiful in their own ways too.

Now, she was enjoying the quiet night sky as the stars above her head had came out to play and twinkle like small diamonds studded in the dark blanket. Ever since she was young, she found night to be quite calming, beautiful-not scary or fearful like many other children seemed to have; she wasn't afraid of the dark because she knew there there was nothing in the dark that could harm her.

Jessica closed her eyes in bliss as the calm wind blew through her hair, unlike Forks the night was so peaceful. Quiet. Something that was rare in Forks and other places she visited. The beautiful town held those comfortable country side atmosphere unlike the noisy Forks bustling with lousy teenagers wasting themselves away with alcohol and drugs.

The whole town was asleep, apart from darkly lit street lights, only silence seemed to inhibit here. So silent that she could hear rustling of trees from the outer walls of the town faintly in her ears.

There was a slightly rustling from her left side, she normally wouldn't even hear if it wasn't for the silence. Jessica slowly turned her head, while she wasn't those reckless types and had good survival skills to know a girl shouldn't be sitting on a fountain at this kind of time alone and open, she couldn't say no to this tranquil experience.

She was sure there was someone there hidden in the darkness and the figure stepped into the silvery moon light. From the tall, lean stature, she knew it was a male. He wore all black and hood over his face but too dark to make out any certain looks.

For a moment, her and his eyes seemed to meet before he sharply cut and headed toward the tall, clock tower. Good, as long as he kept his distance she wouldn't have to try those feeble kung-fu version from the movie, 'Rush Hour'.

He glanced over his shoulder, as if checking if whether she was giving more interest and attention than normal. Satisfied she shrugged off and back to watching the evening sky, he opened the doors before stepping inside and closing it behind him.

* * *

The next day, she started off her morning with touring around the beautiful town. Pinacoteca (Art Gallery) was the first place she stepped in, admiring the beautiful religious paintings left behind as legacy by famous painters that graced through our history.

The gallery was spacious, huge and maze-like that she could only explore less than half of the whole collections of arts. Jessica found a family café 'L'Incontro', it was designed in a way that gave off homely atmosphere that made Jessica at ease.

She brought one of articulately made pastry and cappuccino printed with heart shape made from milk drops. Jessica of course snapped the picture and uploaded on her Instagram for her friends to see and instantly her phone lighted with notifications.

Jessica was greeted by the owner of the place who also acted as manager/worker, Leo-a middle aged man who is married and had a daughter of her age who often helped out his place. Jessica soon found herself laughing at the man's jokes, he was almost like her father-obviously loves his family very much, humorous, very protective of their only child and loves to humiliate their daughter very openly.

She soon said goodbye, finishing her meal but promised him she'll come back to have their famous spaghetti bolognese.

Soon, Jessica found herself at a strange place. Maybe she was being too adventurous on her first day. Now she didn't know how to get out the lovely garden of sorts she found by accident. She doubt the long time inhabitants even knew this place; she was completely lost.

But those worrying thoughts was repressed as Jessica began to took in the surroundings. It was tranquil and isolated; a perfect place. A haven away from the world.

She took a seat on Gothic designed metal bench, opened her bag and took out her novel she needed to read: 'Tess of the d'Urbervilles' a rather depressing book she heard, not to mention she saw the drama too. Let's say, she likes happy endings.

Jessica was too engrossed to notice the time flowing as sun start to set, there was groups of murmurs heading toward her directions but it wasn't until the melodic voice tore her away from the world of literature.

"Now, stay together, everyone." The high pitched voice struck through Jessica, definitely making a deep impression on her even before she saw the owner of the voice which she was sure was as beautiful as she was.

And she was.

The woman wore dark crimson dress that flattered and hugged her hourglass figure, long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs any models would sell their souls to the devils for. The gorgeous woman was beautiful enough to be compared to Rosalie Hale-another girl Jessica knew that was more stunning than any other celebrities.

Jessica almost flinched nervously when the woman turned to look at Jessica sitting at the side with idiotic gaping looks; mouth wide open and eyes bulbed like a fish. The woman looked surprised but quickly replaced it with a smile as she _graced_-not walk-graced the floor effortlessly toward her.

"Hello." Her voice rang in Jessica's ears like a church bells.

"..Hi.." Jessica's voice was weak and squeaky against the mysterious woman.

"I am Heidi." She had an exotic name too to suit her exotic beauty, "Your's?"

"Jessica. Jessica Stanley." Jessica wasted no time to shake her head nervously; her name sounded so ordinary and common against Heidi's.

Heidi beamed at her, "Pleasure. You are not from here are you not?"

Jessica nodded, for some whatever reason, she was compelled to tell the truths. Hell, if she asked for Jessica's credit card PIN, she'd gladly would give her if it made her happy.

"You don't happen to know the Cullens' right?" Jessica suddenly blurted out.

If there was one thing that constantly reminded her of the Cullens' was their unnatural beauty that out shined all the famous people out there. Many often, Jessica wondered how the hell they _wasn't_ famous; just by their looks alone they could make the cover page of Vogue with a flick of finger but instead they settled in a small, rural town for an ordinary life instead.

And the fact she even asked such questions, she chided herself for being stupid. Like, Cullens' have a family in Italy-well to be fair, they never revealed much about themselves to others except Bella and mostly kept to themselves but she came all over here and she certainly did not take 11 hour flight just so her self esteem can get punched in the gut.

Heidi's kind face melted away and replaced by something Jessica knew as recognition. So she knew the Cullens'? And from the fleeting emotion, Heidi had somewhat strained relationship with them and seemed surprise Jessica knew them.

"You know the Cullens'?" Jessica nodded.

Heidi once again smiled pleasantly, "What a surprise? If they told us their acquittance was coming over here, I'd have shown you around the Volterra's most beautiful sides."

"I don't really know them," Jessica told, shrugging her shoulder, "I mean, they are not the most sociable people I know. Dr and Mrs. Cullens' kids goes to my school but I don't really talk to them, they are quite weird. Especially Alice."

Jessica saw Heidi relax, "I see. Well, I must get going you see, my groups are getting quite restless but it was a privilege to talk to you. Hope we can meet once again in the future."

Jessica finally noticed who she was talking about. There was probably about twenty or thirty groups of tourists in their very obvious and stereotypical tourist fashion: waist purse, hats, cameras but no souvenir of sorts. Wasn't that what many tourists would actually take with them of their visitation?

She saw Heidi floating toward the group once again and they all look at her with the same star-struck gaze, even the children. She guided them to the front and to the door.

Heidi once more turned her head toward Jessica, "Oh, this is a private property, Jessica. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

Jessica furiously shook her head, "Um, no! It was my fault for intruding-I didn't know. I'll go."

She hastily collected her belongings and speed walked to the way the tourists came but not before giving a last glance over the shoulder as she saw Heidi closing the door after everyone had entered.

* * *

Jessica checked her watch and was surprised to see it was already seven in the afternoon. She should get back to her hotel room now as it was already quite dark. She used her phone light as a flash light to guide her feet to not stumble down the stairs.

She turned and twists through almost maze like ambiguous constructions, she didn't know where she was going but following her pure instinct. Jessica's eyes were down onto her shoes she forgot to look up before she felt herself bump into a hard wall.

But the hard wall didn't felt like someone's clothes either.

Jessica gasped when she realised it was someone-not something- and jumped a few feet back, "I'm so sorry! It was dark and I wasn't looking where I was going."

She was hoping it was just a normal person and not some psycho or even a mafia or something like that. Jessica looked back to see the person's reaction. The person had dark coat and a hood over him-

"You look like the person I saw yesterday night..sorry, random thoughts. I apologise for the bumping into you by the way."

Jessica side stepped and found herself torn with two roads. Which one would lead her to the right road and which one would lead her to the wrong end? Right or Left?

Jessica turned to her right, about to step around the corner until a voice stopped her.

"Left."

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder with puzzled expression.

"You are going the wrong way; left." His voice was suave and smooth with hint of British accent too.

"Oh.." Jessica muttered as realisation hit her like cold bucket of water, feeling embarrassed, she turned to the left.

"Thank you." She thanked before disappearing off the corner.

* * *

The next few days, she kept her eyes out for Heidi for reason unknown to her. She hoped she could even see few of the tourists that was with Heidi but sadly, she couldn't spot anyone. Not even Heidi.

Where was all the tourists? Did they all gone back?

Ominous feeling tucked the back of her mind and she began to worry. Something wasn't right. She didn't know the reason but somehow, doubtful feelings was arousing inside her.

Jessica stood up from the bench in the town square and trotted to the familiar maze.

* * *

Wait-why was she here again? Jessica wondered as she stared at the closed door.

Jessica carefully stepped toward the door, first stepping up the small stairs and she soon stood in front of the door.

"I believe Heidi had told you not to come here again." The familiar voice drawled lazily.

She jerked to the source and found the man standing down the stair, still wearing the dark cloak and hood over his face.

"I was-what's behind this door?" Jessica demanded feebly.

"A matter that is none of your concern." He coldly replied, stepping up to face her.

Jessica narrowed her eyes, darting between the mystery man and the door, "So I can go in? What will happen when I go in?"

She was only replied with a smirk, "If that is your wish," He gestured his arm to the door, "Go ahead."

If this human did stepped in, it only suited his need rather than her's.

Jessica's head wearily approached the door, her hand grasped on the door knob. Her mind was screaming there was something much more sinister behind this door that only separated her from whatever dark secrets there was. But at the corner of her mind, the curiosity probed against her better judgement.

Curiosity killed the cat, her conscious said.

But the satisfaction brought it back, her mind retorted.

_Ring_

_Ring_

The dull, metallic sound of her phone ringtone rang loudly, making Jessica startle. She checked the screen name: Bella.

Swiping the accept call button, she brought the cell to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Jessica, are you OK?"_

There was desperation in Bella's voice, deepening Jessica's frown, "Um..duh. Why has someone called you saying that I was kidnapped?" Jessica jokingly laughed. Slight shuffling could be heard before the masculine voice replaced Bella's.

_"Jessica, get out of there."_

"Edward? What-"

_"Get out. Go somewhere that is crowded-anywhere but there."_

Did someone actually called them saying she was kidnapped?

"I don't understand-" The phone was abruptly taken from Jessica's hand as Alec held the cell to his ears and with the smooth but demanding tone overridden with threat,

"Edward, please compose yourself. I am at my most controlled self; you are making her more suspicious."

Jessica could still his shouts of protests over the phone but it was swiftly cut as Alec pressed the end call button and handed it back to her.

"You know Edward?"

"Of course. He had visited us once." He smirked, teasingly, "Come. I will accompany you back-if you still wish to."

Jessica realised he was gesturing to the doors and with defeat of her pride, she backed away.

"Good choice." The unsuspecting human followed behind him as he guided her back to the town square.

"I'm Jessica." She introduced, finding the silent too awkward.

"Alec." His reply was short.

Jessica concluded he had a rather quiet nature but he seemed lively and teasing at times, "So, what's the deal with you and Edward? He sounded like he was talking to the public enemy no.1"

"Feelings are mutual."

She nodded but there was something that had been bugging her lately, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Jessica halted, shocked, her reply coming out in stutter, "W-Wait-fourteen? As in one and four together?"

His lip twitched in amusement, "Of course. I cannot be old as the number you seemed to have mistakenly heard."

So forty is out then, Jessica thought.

"Well you do't sound very fourteen-ish. You sound older."

"And may I ask your's since it is an etiquette to reveal their answer to one's question?"

"Seventeen."

"You don't look like seventeen." He retorted.

Jessica laughed along but quickly placed serious expression, realising his word can be interpreted in both ways, "Wait, like good way or bad? Young or older? If old, how much older?"

She saw only a calm expression in his half hidden face, leaving her to decide, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"I do not wish to arouse mistaken motives by asking such."

Jessica smiled, finding the kid's too-old-for-him-vocabulary cute, "I bet you're home-schooled; you definitely is. You're lucky I'm like really open, but I'm here because I want to make mistakes. You know take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere or just see what life has for me."

"Mistake? I believe you made your first."

Jessica frowned, "Meeting you? What-no! I made like my first-no, second," She can guess she and Leo is on friendlier term, "Second Italian buddy."

She saw she was soon back to where she started, blurry faces passing by, silently ignoring the two teenagers in the alley, "Can we be friends?" She turned but he wordlessly faced her to the front.

"You should not so easily say those words." He whispered.

"Why?" She frowned once again.

"Because the very thing you are asking for is much impossible."

There was a slight breeze of wind passing through her hair and when she turned her head behind, he had disappeared.

* * *

Jessica spent most of her days dreaded with boredom, mostly rolling in her bed and staring up in her ceiling. She sat up, slapping herself she can't waste herself away like this and headed out of her hotel.

She soon was standing in the alley way she and Alec parted, why did she have to be so curious?

"I hope you will not make same mistake."

Those striking voice seemed struck fear in her like a child caught stealing a candy. Jessica twirled to see Alec, hood over his face and leaning against the wall elegantly.

"You scared me to death." Jessica gestured her hands on her heart, pounding violently against her ribs.

"I know."

"We really can't be friends?" Jessica whined, how sad is that to feel lonely in Italy out of all places?!

He didn't reply but stayed silent.

"I'll take that silent as no." She quickly jumped in, "So you're basically saying 'yes' to my friendship request."

Weird human.

* * *

"OK, so Tess get arrested cause she kills guy no.1 because she want to be with guy no.2 but the guy no.1 doesn't know she married guy no.2 and guy no.1 finds out..what?!" She scribbled her messy writings before writing more smaller on top of crossed out lines.

"I do not understand how hard it is to read the novel rather than opt for more complicating matter." Alec pointed out.

"Um, I'm seventeen, this is 21st Century. Who reads books these days, there's internet for that, duh." Jessica wriggled her phone, scrolling down the wikipedia page, "Beside it's not like I'm reading this because I like long time ago books and forcing someone makes you hate it more- psychology."

"Wow, she named her daughter 'Sorrow', how..sorrowful." Pun intended.

After five minute of clicking on every websites in Google, she crunched up the sheet resting on her lap much to Alec's amusement.

"Resting time. So, have you been living in Italy for a long time."

"Yes."

Quite long in fact, he thought to himself, the human was a shiny plaything in his bored life. He preferred to listen rather than speak and he was quite surprise she noticed those aspect of his personality, doing the talking in attempt to ease the tension between two but not dwelling in subjects he was reluctant to share.

The small visiting became more and more lasting and longer, and his long time absent was noticed by his sister and fellow gurads-Felix and Demetri more to be exact. It would not be long before they'd confront him of his sudden outing of the castle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~~~ Hope you enjoyed this story :) Tell me your thoughts in reviews!**


	2. Stranger

Pandora

Chapter II:

Stranger

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**Alicia Mirza-**Thanks for being my first reviewer! It made my heart soar! I'm glad you liked it and find the character in-character hehe! LOL, I'm glad you liked Jessica's bluntness because there will be more in the future hehe! Oh, you will soon see more of Bella's phone call with Jessica. Yep, in some future chapters, Jessica will be a vampire and I'll be so excited when I write about it! I agree, she is soo lucky to stay in the Volterra well the place the New Moon was filmed..I wanna go too! Well, I might go there with friends when I'm 18. Do you ever want to visit the place? Thanks for pointing out some spelling errors, oh and I'm from UK so I might spell some words different from the way American writes such as hypnotize, I'll write it as hypnotise. If there are any improvements or any errors, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading once again and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**TokyoHanon97**- Hehehehe, Jessica will meet Aro soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy~!

**Cereza101**- Hahaha, I'm glad I changed your opinion although in a good way or bad way is in question! Thanks for reading this story although it has nothing to do with my other story! Hope you enjoy!

**vic90**- Thank you! Your username sounds familiar and I think you reviewed my other stories too! Thanks! Oh and enjoy :)

**wiwi**- Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you will like this chapter as you did with the first.

**Thank you for all of whom read my story; I hope you enjoyed reading and hope you will like this too. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you." Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

A human woman offering her friendship to him? To be fair, she not know what monstrous creature he was, made him wonder how her face will look delightful with fear.

"Brother." A sweet voice with fondness called the brooding vampire. Turning around, Alec saw Jane drifting toward him.

"Sister." He greeted, giving a chaste kiss on her cold cheek.

He noticed there was certain look in her eyes as she stared questionably to him, "I see you are going out, _again_."

"I am heeding master's order to stroll the area." He replied swiftly.

She frowned, her delicate face blooming into a beautiful puzzled look before schooling her expression into that of a cold, dominion look, "That's the _lower_ guards job, brother. Why should the infamous witch twin take such unnecessary and degrading burden when the lower guards were solely created for the said purpose?"

"Are you suggesting I should question the master's order?" The only way to shake her off his case was bringing up their master, knowing her authoritarian personality. And indeed it worked; but, at the cost of her unhappiness.

"Sister, be assured. Smile, for you look most beautiful." With a lingering kiss on her forehead, he adjusted the dark hood over crimson eyes and left the tower.

* * *

Jessica decided today is going to be lazy day. She would spend the whole day not getting out of bed and watching the TV all day long. Ben and Jerry ice cream in her hand, resting on her blanketed knees and remote control on her other.

She boringly flickered through random channels hoping she'd come across something worth watching by chance.

_"I know you love Stefan, and it will always be Stefan. But Elena, I love you. You should know that._

_"I do."_

**_"_**_You should have met me in 1864. Maybe you would have liked me..."_

_"I like you now…just the way you are."_

"Pick Damon!" Jessica whined, flinging her cold spoon in the air, "Damon is soo much better! What's so good about Stefan?! If I had two vampires chasing after me, I'd so choose the cooler one. Ugh." She grabbed spoonful of ice cream and shoved them into her mouth, feeling the soothing cold sliding down her throat.

She looked down to see, with not so much surprise, she had eaten all the tube of ice cream next to her tattered book, Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Overwhelmed with frustration, she put the empty tube on the bed side table before pulling the sheet up to her face, burying herself deeply into the comfortable abyss she was in.

The peace was short lived.

_Ring_

_Just ignore it.._ She hoped the caller would get the idea she was unavailable and cut the story short, praying the other side will come to realise she had absolutely no will to pick up the mobile. The caller would probably be either her family or friends, and if they knew Jessica Stanley; they'd know she had her phone 24/7, regardless night, day, time or situations, she'd never let ignore the phone ringing more than once.

_Ring_

She could feel her eyebrow twitch with annoyance as the phone kept on ringing, each sound of the ringtone seemed to magnify hundred times in her ears.

_Ring_

Jessica took in deep breaths, squeezing her eyes shut as she concentrate herself back into her slumber, reminding herself the comfortable world she was in.

_Ring-_

Her hand clawed the mechanic, swiped the screen angrily and pulled it to her ear, "Hello?!" Her greeting was half shout and half growl.

_"Jessica? It's Bella. Are you OK? She sounds OK."_

Jessica knew Bella was probably confirming her well-being to those around her; listening to the conversations.

"Yes, Bella. I'm OK, I don't know _why_you are having a panic attack; I'm gonna have a panic attack 'cuz of you. Whoever called you saying I was dead or drowned or hung or burnt alive or something is probably not true(!)"

She could hear sigh of relief over the phone.

_"I'm glad...you're safe. Jessica, just..just stay away from people there."_

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother, I'll say no when someone ask me to follow them to their van for a candy(!)"

_"I'm not kidding! Jessica..just promise me you'll-no, come back! Come back to Forks."_

"Come back? Bella, the whole reason why I'm travelling is to get _out_of the Forks, not get back in. Is this the incident about Alec yesterday?"

_"Alec? He told you his name?"_ There was unbelieving tone in Bella's voice as if she didn't believe her ears or the person she was speaking to right now.

"Yes, Bella. Most people do. It's no.1 rule in something called introducing themselves to other people." Jessica bit out the sarcasm, wanting to sleep.

_"..So he didn't hurt you?"_

Jessica frowned, gawking at the phone as if she was seeing Bella face to face, "Is he suppose to? Did you call me expecting me to be in a hospital or a morgue? Wait, is hurting people some kind of custom in Italy because I heard you can't make V shape with your fingers in front of Italian people because that means their boyfriend or girlfriend is cheating on them or something."

Bella laughed over the phone, seems her little nervous tick was relaxing, _"No..well I don't think so anyway. Jessica when are you coming back to Forks?"_

"Well..." She bit her lip in thoughtful thinking, "Soon..I guess. Although I have a year to spare and get some experience for my credits but being in Italy is so not helping so I might cut my 'vacation' early."

_"Oh that's cool. Well, I'll speak to you soon, OK?"_

Small smile appeared on Jessica at Bella's worry for her, "Yea, thanks for worrying though. Better than my parent." She can imagine Bella smiling over the phone. With quick but fond goodbyes, she hung up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bella sighed as she pocketed her phone, turning around to face the worrying stares of the Cullens', "She seems fine..for now."

Edward stepped forward, holding her hands with his cold ones, "Bella, if she's alright, then she is fine. Stop troubling yourself and relax."

"But Alice saw it. She saw-" Bella couldn't even say and Edward understood. What Alice saw, he saw it too. Clearly.  
"Bella, remember my visions are not accurate and change according to people's choice." Alice added with the intention to soothe Bella's worry.

Bella had been with Alice and Edward when she received her vision; the image flashed passed through her eyes in fast speed but it was crystal clear what was happening.

Jessica standing in the centre of the familiar large throne room, Alec grasping Jessica's arm tightly in hold before Aro stepped down with cruel smile..he bites her neck before Alec ravages her in animalistic fashion until the last drop of her blood dropped from his lip and coats the floor with crimson- the colour of his eyes.

Edward also perceived her vision almost at the same time before alerting the oblivious Bella who immediately acted on her worry and called Jessica.

Alice saw Bella's fearful eyes relax a little as she heard she was fine until another fear held her, rambling out almost incoherent words. Edward took the phone, knowing he was more calm and in control at these types of situation. He commanded her to get out of wherever she was to the place with crowds but then her whole form went cold when she heard a familiar drawling voice that wasn't Jessica's. It was Alec's.

Her brother shouted out his protest against Alec's more swift and calculating response until the call was disconnected with the dial-tones. They waited a little less than a day before re-trying to call Jessica again.

Bella grew agitated when she wouldn't pick up at the first ring like she previously did. To their relief and also worries, she sounded fine and normal. No pain filled voice or fear; Alice wondered why Alec let Jessica go safe and sound if he now knew she was acquainted with them; she had a feeling the Volturi had a little personal dislike to the Cullens' except to Carlisle for their century long happy friendship her adoptive father shared with the Volturi leader, Aro, she could only come up with second reason- that they never kill the inhabitants of Volterra; tourists or not, they don't like risking even the tinniest chance and brought their 'food' from places that was quite far away.

* * *

The woman was no where to be found.

Her scent lingered in the streets but was far too diluted by others' to usurp the conclusion she had visited the town recently. For some reason unknown, for he was a curious child even as a human and those curiosity was magnified along with the judgement of how many limits one could have and act on those curiosity, he followed the pathways of created by her presence.

The scent was getting stronger, it made him thirsty; being surrounded by all those warm blood that was coursing through their veins but the fact he sort out the woman's presence, making him feel disgusted, was enough to press down his instinct.

He was soon greeted by a small but reasonable sized building, looking up, the scent was practically mapping out her room. She was on second floor, third room from the right. The light was on and he could hear her heart beat thumping in regular octave and knew she was awake.

The sun has yet to come up, the sky was still dark blue although there were some artificial lights lit up. Hotel door creep open as the woman walked out, not noticing him.

* * *

She stared at the clock and saw it was only 5 am. Jessica laid back down to sleep but found she was too awake and late to fall back asleep. There was no point of trying to sleep if you slept at 6 in the afternoon yesterday.

She showered and put on a pink hoodie, jean and red sneakers before heading outside where the world still slept soundly. Her ipod earphones in her ears and phone in her hoodie pocket and head to anywhere really.

Yawn escaped Jessica's mouth, walking through familiar roadside which was empty and all the shops were still closed, even the family restaurant she visit often. She came across a small bench, sat down and pulled out her tattered novel, Tess Of The D'Urberville. Morning was definitely not good for her brain no matter how many hours she slept.

The wind careless her face; she loved this kind of weather. Cold yet comfy. Jessica felt she fell asleep again until a totally unexpected voice brought out from her limbo like state.

"Do you fall asleep in public place like that often?"

She kept her eyes closed but was more awake than before, "Not really unless you're camping or want to experience the 'wildness'" Not one of her best jokes. Maybe the morning was doing more than she thought it wouldn't.

Jessica finally turned her head, "Do you like ever sleep?"

He was same as always albeit for the different suit he wore but he had the similar black coat with the hood covering upper parts of his face in that mysterious way.

"Not that I can."

"So..insomnia? Oh, you are home schooled so it will be easy for you to get up early. But kid you really need to get so much more if you wanna grow up."

His lip curled downward and his hands inside his pocket seems to clench. OK, don't like being called a kid, understood.

She put her hands up in surrender, "So what did you _do_ to the Cullen's to make them like so scared of you?" Since you're a kid, that part she wanted to say but she had a feeling she shouldn't.

"What was necessary."

She frowned, but she knew she won't get much answer from him and decided she'll ask Bella later. They stood silent like that for a while, her sat on the wooden bench while Alec stood a few feet away.

Jessica listened as the birds began to sing, telling the sleeping occupants of upcoming sunrise; she watched as the sun slowly moved up. Alec turned his head to shield himself from the light, wordlessly turning to walk away.

"Nice seeing you. Next time get some sleep, seriously."

That was one thing he cannot guarantee on that.

* * *

His sister was already waiting for him when he opened the door. Her tiny form rested against the wall while her leg dangled boringly. Her ears perked up as the familiar scent hit her nose, turning around, her eyes were filled with inpatients.

"You took long enough." Her voice coldly rang, sharp enough to cut the solid floor in half.

"I was merely admiring the view."

She eyed him suspiciously, her full lip twitching, "We've been alive for thousands and thousands of years; we have seen things that are far greater than some view, _brother_. Your excuses are getting more and more meager. Whatever it is, _end it._ Or I will."

"Your jealousy are unbecoming, sister. Do you not think I deserve a little rest for my thousands years of life and servitudes?"

Her eyes glowed bright red, almost as if it was getting more crimson with the anger she felt, "You insult me, you offend me..my own brother." For a moment, her face betrayed the sadness she felt; the betrayal at the hands of her own blood.

Alec immediately regretted his calming words, puling her into a warm embrace as her face rested in his shoulder, "Forgive me. I promise you, this will be the last time."

Her eyes softened. Then she felt the venom forming in her mouth.

"Heidi had brought our food."

* * *

_"Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?" Rose Kennedy_

* * *

**I hope you liked the story :) It's soon 21st December...wild! XD**

**Have a nice day guys!**


	3. The Chaser

Pandora

Chapter III:

The Chaser

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**vic90**- I knew it! Your name sounded so familiar! Well, Jessica's future..perhaps she will! Kekeke

**TokyoHanon97**- Hahaha yes Janey-kins is jealous! Well, your sexy King had made an entrance!

**Cereza101**- Well, my friends told me that too. I'm glad I changed your POV in good way! Glad to hear the character isn't too OCC.

**Guest**- Yes, I love Volturi! They are badass! So I'm going to focus on them and Jessica. For my Janus story, I'm going to update them on Christmas 25th hehe! Don't worry, you don't sound pushy! Sometimes, I need some push to get me going :) Aww thanks! I hope you will enjoy the festive holidays! Gets lots of presents!

**wiwi**- I'm glad Alec is Alec-ish! XD Thanks for loving Jessica, I mean she is a funny character haha!

**Georgia**- Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thank you for reading this story guys! I hope you guys have lovely Christmas and holidays :)**

* * *

_**"Who speaks to the instincts speaks to the deepest in mankind and finds the readiest response." Amos Bronson Alcott**_

* * *

It's been three days since she last saw Alec, although it didn't bothered her much, his absence was definitely noticed. Even if she spoke to Bella and went on Facebook and Twitter and Tumblr, it was so much different interacting over the internet than meeting face to face. Jessica Stanley was a very socially active person and here she was, in a country that was so unfamiliar and new to her with no one she knew, on her own, was an entirely a different story.

She wanted to talk and chatter not walk around sight seeing all day; she was the lazy type that normally spend the day on phone at her bed. The town was more familiar to her than before but it still lacked 'home' like vibe. Her friends would like and comment on her wall how jealous and envious they were on her trip in Italy; Italy was their romance dream like Paris.

But it was only a city of love if you have someone you loved, cherished and treasured with you. Just because people referred it as city of love doesn't mean it automatically became that to you. This was partial justification of her action which she was going to do next.

Her eyes was glued onto the blue eerie light her laptop gave out, her finger pausing on a single button that would either bring her the happiness and ironically, freedom brought on by her action or some sort of pain but a freedom she was looking for.

Breathing in deeply, she clicked the left keypad button: Purchase the ticket._  
_

In seven days, she was leaving Volterra back to Forks. Her home.

* * *

"You have been reading the same page for three minutes."

An elegant voice pointed out, bringing Alec to look up from the tome. Demetri seem to give him the same look as his sister did.

"We vampires do not go into such state unless otherwise." The said vampire walked over, staring down at the novel in Alec's hands.

"Tess Of The D'Urbervilles.." He read, Demetri knew the young guard enjoys his books-Alec was the amongst few people who visit the grand library other than their masters and himself. But he also knows, Alec never reads the same book twice. They'd already have memorised the whole words for words; there was no point.

"From the way you are acting, Felix is on a mission." It wasn't a question, "You are awfully chatty today." Alec wanted to avoid the word 'chatty', it reminded him of that woman everytime and the subjects they've discussed.

Demetri raised his amused brow at the younger vampire who seemed rather more readable. The tracker turned and walked out of the library gracefully.

* * *

The tracker may have lived few boring thousands years but that does not mean he do not appreciate a beauty when he sees one. While most vampires, including him, are not sentimental; Demetri admit the articulate architecture of Italy was one of his favourite pass time.

Many guards in the Volturi spends many years in absolute boredom, this was why they were always excited at any troubles that goes noticed by them. That meant punishment and punishment meant entertainment for the guards but also, it gave them something to do other than the food Heidi brings in.

Demetri mostly admired the structure of the buildings; he was there when they had built them all from scraps and ashes of nothingness and here it was, standing tall and grand for the pleasure of the eyes. Few eyes ogled towards him, mostly women but occasionally men too. He, unlike the most vampires he works with, enjoyed the attention he was receiving; his eyes focused onto a tall blonde, slender and curvy, surrounded by her friends.

He knew, from her body language and the confident posture, she was the alpha of the groups of girls she was with; the social butterfly. Her friend whispered something in her ears and thanks to his vampire hearings, he heard _everything._

"Jennifer, he's looking at you. Maybe you can invite him, he's hot. He looks Italian or Greeks..that's so sexy." The woman, he now know as Jennifer, her bright turquoise eyes eyed him lustfully, giving him a inviting smile.

Although, he occasionally sort out the physical pleasures of women; mortals or non mortals, many were cast away. Many mortals often looked at him with fears yet after bedding them and ending the affair, their fears turned to desperation to cling onto him, begging for his subtle touches. But the moment he was bore of them, their end met.

Demetri was about to accept their subtle invitation until someone stepped into his view. A human woman with very curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes, her look dulled against the comparison with another mortal woman who was waiting for him in front of a club.

He was about to kindly decline whatever proposal she was about to offer but he froze in shock at the unexpected question she had said.

* * *

Jessica trotted down the road, her eyes resting upon groups of noisy teenagers in front of dance club. She guess even the peaceful and traditional village have such modern venues. There was many crowds in the street but most were huddle in front of the club that there seemed almost no room for any feet. It was obvious groups of men in front of the building was bothering the people with their loud brawl.

Normally, Jessica would be one of them, huddled in groups of friends and dates, enjoying life and the freedom of parties but she wasn't feeling them. To be truthful, looking from the outside the box, it almost looked wasting of time.

It was a down town, a place with numerous and dazzling lightings- place where everybody gathered and sang; a place where people thinking the same things, but are different in appearance gathers; looking for something while some gained that something, everyone seemed to be happy.

There was one or two guys who seemed alright. Whether it's night or day, the dazzling radiant light, the girls dressed almost bad as Forks teens dressed, their showy outfits left nothing to the imagination, enjoying the stares they received; men followed behind their every steps. Her grey dolman-sleeve turtleneck knit top and black furry-knit skirt looked almost formal and conservative compared to their dress.

Her eyes scanned through blurred faces, busy living their own life and minding their own business until it rested on a lean and tall figure. He had short, frosted brown/blonde hair that was partially spiked and extremely pale skin that looked good on him, almost as if seeing God Adonis himself but the thing that fascinated her was his eyes, the same violet colour as Heidi's, if not darker and more alluring.

But what caught her eyes next made her forget all that; his necklace that rested against his chest. She recognised that; the intrigue V shaped pendant with red diamonds studded in the gold. She saw Alec wearing it everyday. For some reason, she walked over and compelled to ask a question which sounds very similar to the one rule she note herself not to ask.

"Do you know Alec?"

He looked at her in shock at her unexpected question. After all, how common is the highest ranking, most powerful and the youngest vampire in the world's name would come out of someone's lip in such familiarity instead of fear, nevertheless from a mortal woman's mouth?

"You know Alec?" His voice was calm and elegant but it masked the surprise hidden beneath. An amused look appeared on Demetri's face and from under his long lashes, he saw the disappointed look marring the woman's face across the street while glaring at the brunette woman's back. She was comforted by her friends who used quite offensive words to describe him unlike before and ushered her inside, telling her she'll find someone better. He doubt that.

Jessica nodded, "I saw the necklace. Same as Alec's."

Now she sees him up close, he was beautiful, handsome in Cullen's and Heidi like way. Almost rivalling every single males of the Cullens' to be truthful. But she knew, from her experiences and her womanly instinct, he was a heartbreaker. The one who would turn on the charm and only smile if a girl says she had men like him, one who would talk with arrogant tone, pretending not to show interest, acting like he don't care and make them look at him once more and make you drawn to him more and more.

He belonged in the 'Don't fall for those guys' category; the one you would become a fool for his love but nothing to do with his company- the kind of guy that just make girls cry.

"May I ask how you came to acquittance with him?" He spoke like Alec too.

"Can you tell him thanks for being my short term friend while I was here? Thank you." With that, she walked away. She was hungry and want to sleep but also because CSI: Miami was starting in five minutes! She did not see the gaped, wordless look on Demetri at his first 'rejection', turning around to give the woman who dared to ignore his question and walked away.

_CSI: Miami!_

* * *

Demetri shook his head as if he didn't understand a complicating etiology. This earned him a few stares from passing by guards at the questionable act of the tracker but he ignored them. He somehow arrived in front of grand door that lead to library, he opened in and slipped in elegantly.

Alec was still reading the same novel he had an hour ago. Was the human woman the reason Alec visited outside more often? The novel gripped in Alec's hand, he realised was the same one as what the woman, which he did not had time to get her name, had in her arms.

Walking over, he tore it away from the vampire clutch. This brought great displease in Alec's expression, "I was reading that."

"You have been reading the same thing for an hour, Alec." The tracker retorted, "I think it is time to share."

"I do not share."

He smirked, "Neither do I."

"Where have you been?"

"Somewhere. I met a girl today."

"Oh." Alec stoically replied, he was familiar with the story of the tracker's infamous trysts with both mortals and vampires like.

"She ignored me."

"I do not understand why you are telling me this."

The Greeks vampire only grinned, "So that you will not fall into shock."

Alec only raised his well formed brow in question as he stared at the world renewed tracker walking away, waving the novel high in the air, much to his dismay. It was the first edition and the bind is very fragile, although they had two more, not that he will voice out that personal opinion of his, it would only make Demetri's behaviour worse.

* * *

Jessica was woke up by sound of knocking. She checked her watch, huh, she slept in to the afternoon. It was a little past mid-day and her stomach growl in hunger.

Crawling out of her bed and scratching her messy, out of control hair, she opened the door wearily before widening the space. There was no one.

She was about to turn around and close the door when her feet collide with a hard, leather bound thick object. Looking down, she saw it was a book. A novel, The Tess Of the D'urberville to be exact. It looked old too. When she opened the content, she saw a scribble in the first introduction page and realised it was actually a signature and a date below: 1891

The first edition?!

"This is so creepy..is it some kind of re-enactment of 50 Shades of Grey?!" She tilted her head, puzzled. What's the point of having two same novel, even if one was first edition? She was no collector and by no means that interested in classic novel. She was pure 21st Century breed!

A pale beige coloured parchment slipped out of unknown pages in the novel onto the floor, when she picked up the thick card, she was damn sure it was expensive and whoever wrote this had a _really _nice handwriting-it was elegant and beautiful, like the type of art you would see in calligraphy and 19th Century era.

_Please enjoy._

_Demetri_

Demetri..huh..first Heidi and now this. And who is this Demetri person?

* * *

She was enjoying sipping her take out coffee from the family restaurant when she nearly suffered a heart attack.

"Hello."

Well, heart attack and coffee burn.

He only looked in amusement as Jessica tried to wipe the coffee that managed to spill out from its plastic capsules, she was lucky she was wearing some darker colours, not white.

"Hi...who are you?"

He stared at her in a little surprise and offended manner, "I have met you yesterday. Alec?"

"Oh, Alec..did you pass on the message?"

Demetri wondered if he should lie or tell the truth, "No."

Jessica frowned but said nothing further but kept on walking as he effortlessly graced with her. Not walk, graced. She wondered if they all were taking some special 'how to walk elegantly' classes or something.

"I'm Demetri."

"I'm Jessica." She replied short, "Wait-"

"So I take it you have received the book." He smoothly added.

"Yes, why did you send me that book?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I merely wish you would put that novel to good use." The tracker replied.

"Well, I don't really read lots of books. And I might not know a lot about book but I'm sure the first edition is expensive. I can't take it, I don't know you."

He raised his brow, many women would not care about introduction but what they may gain at the potential relationship; learning each other can come much later, "You wish to know me?"

"You sound so like Alec."

From the annoyed tone- he guessed, while she may appreciate intellectual talk, she preferred more modern use of jargons.

"How did you come to meet with Alec?" That was one thing he truly wondered.

"Well..I met him first like at night, we didn't say anything or something then I came across this place which Heidi told me not to come and I got lost then Alec told me which road I should take then we kinda talk, I guess."

Demetri quickly processed the information, slowly nodding as he fell into a little silent thoughts. Who knew, of all guards in Volturi, the one who would even interact with a human would be Alec? In fact, Alec was on bottom list; knowing the cold and calculating personality he possessed. Even the guards Alec had worked with for over thousands of years knew so little about him, sometimes Demetri wondered what Alec is thinking.

They chatted then, although most of the time, the human woman would often be entertained by her phone while he walked in silence. She did show him some things she viewed as humorous. Some he could relate while some he did not understand why one would show or say such things for the public to see.

* * *

For the next few days, Demetri found himself visiting the town often. Too often. He knew this was arousing suspicion to Alec and the fellow guards, particularly Felix who noticed their times together seemed to shorten.

When she was not in the town, he'd sought her out. When he meets her, he make sure not to walk or socialise too closely to the human for not to get any scent caught on his clothes.

The woman was weird. She was loud, chatty and rather open; discussing subjects he could have lived out his entire eternal life without knowing well without being reminded of things he knew which he desired to be forgotten. She was emotional as well, he suspected she was more sensitive than any vampires he knows.

This type of emotion usually came out during when she told him of films she had watched. The Notebook and Titanic. He knew Titanic very well since he was there although not on the vessel itself; the vampire law was firmly established and strictly followed by then. But he wisely thought not to reveal too much to the woman. Partially for his own amusement. He came across her more than once studying various subjects which she replied as experimenting

"Oh my God, this girl..again." Jessica growled, scrolling down her Facebook in annoyance. The girl was one of those 'friends' you hate but never de-friend.

She laughed when she came across some comments, "She stole her boyfriend? I love Facebook, you can see literally people's drama/life in this." Exiting the social network sites, she sipped her mango passion fruit juice.

"Do you ever eat?"

"Yes. Of course you need to eat to live." Demetri replied in matter-of-fact tone, although their choice of food was entirely different, he knew it had same base of point.

"Well, how come I never see you eat something. You make me feel so fat when I'm eating alone."

Demetri, being the gentleman he was as refusing a lady was no acceptable manner, for the first time in many thousands of years, he bit a small chunk of pastry in the middle of the table. He quickly swallowed, noting to choke it up back later. Why he do such things just to talk to her was out of his reasons.

He had been visiting her for two days now, bringing some novels to keep her entertain although she seemed to mostly spend her time on her phone. The vampire tracker also found out she was rather interested in philosophy. Her favourite philosopher seemed to be Friedrich Nietzsche- yes, he remembered him and greatly appreciated his intelligent.

"Oh yea, I always forget to ask this but is Alec like grounded or something? I haven't seen him for few days now. I wanted to say thanks in person."

"Thanks? Why?"

"I'm leaving."

There was a surprised look etched into Demetri's eyes, "Leave?"

Jessica nodded, nonchalantly sipping her drinks, "I'm leaving Volterra in like five days back to Forks."

"Can I ask you why?"

"Well..I mean I have a year off from school but there's nothing to do here anyway so as might as well just cut the suppose 'work vacation' off short and focus on my study." She explained.

"I see." Much to his dismay, he had to less than two hours with her as his venom in his eyes burned the blue contact lens he wore.

* * *

"Where are you taking all these books?" A voice halted his drumming finger.

Glancing over his shoulder, Demetri saw Alec giving him a suspicious look; a mirroring expression he and Jane had given him when he ventured off to outside more often than necessary and now the table has turned.

"I am merely borrowing them."

"We both know that is not true." Alec walked over from the wall he was leaning against, "You have been going outside off duty. May I ask you what is the object that holds your interest? Your usual tryst would only be night."

He took out the novel Jessica had asked him earlier and pulled it out from the large shelf, "She is soon leaving here. I wish to spend more time with her, is that so wrong? Until I find something to keep her here, I would like to enjoy the short time I have."

"I assume she is a mortal." Alec muttered.

"Yes, she's an interesting mortal."

* * *

Demetri stared in interest as the human grudgingly bit into the salad. Why should one eat something they dislike?

"I started diet today since I gained so much holiday weight; it's unbelievable." Jessica whined as if she was answering his internal question while making a disgusting face when she chewed the carrot. She asked the waiter to tell the chief to put in every sorts of vegetables and fruits known to men in the food and she regreted her decision the moment she took the first bite.

"Some of my friends think I just said I went to Italy to cover up the fact I went to fat camp! Fat camp? Really? I uploaded like gazillions of photos of Italy with me in it and they still don't believe it. It's a terrible planet."

"I did not understand any of that."

"Basically, fat camp is where people who are fat goes to a camp to lose weight and you like put ice creams in the bin and beat the temptation of food. Torture. Seriously, give me any torture just don't hold food away from me!"

"But you are not." He frowned, "Why should one not indulge in food they enjoy?"

She clapped her hands, "Exactly! Aw, thanks for telling me I'm not fat! You really say things girls wanna hear."

He grinned, "I live to please."

"You know what," Jessica slapped the fork down, "I'm sorry, I can't eat this. YOLO! Screw this diet, I mean what's there to life anyway. I'll eat today and I can start diet again tomorrow."

Demetri stayed quiet, he understood the last few bits but the first few in which she shouted some acronym was lost. He had to admit, she is the first person he met with this amount of little to no will power in his long vampire life.

"Your eyes are really dark today." This tensed him up. He made sure to feed almost everyday since he started to meet her to control his blood thirst around the appealing human but as the days past, her scent seemed to grow more stronger for his liking.

"I am merely tired." She nodded, shrugging off and not further asking questions which he was grateful for.

"What is your opinion on vampires?" The question escaped him before he could register in his mind, he was treading dangerously between breaking the law and his own curiosity.

She frowned at his question; of course the story of vampires-the blood sucking monster became nothing more than a mere legend and folklore to the humans.

"Vampires? As in, 'I vant to drink your blood.' kind of thing?"

"Yes, Jessica, that kind of thing." He replied with a little distaste at the fact they were reduced nothing more but an entertainment to some.

"Um, hmm.." Well, from what she could see from watching Vampire Diaries, "I guess they are OK.."

Those answer would simply not do, "Are you not afraid of them? Or disgusted?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?!" Jessica said, surprised; all the vampires were hotties in that tv series, "Nope. I'm fine. I mean, they live by drinking blood like how I live by eating food. I'm actually envious, they heal faster and have a greater sense of smell and that stuff. Well, according to tv, films, internet. Oh! Apparently their body temperature is colder than human so I feel little sad for them in the winter."

Demetri for the first time in his life, was at loss of words. He only stared at her that could be identified as admiring gaze, "I see. Your answer is very reasonable."

Jessica looked at her wrist watch, "Agh, I gotta go soon. I need to pack my bags and stuff."

"Must you go?" His lip seemed to have mind of its own these days.

She merely nodded, as if she was just reading off an unimportant decision, "Yea, there's nothing here for me anyway."

"If there was something for you, you will stay?"

"Hmm..don't know."

* * *

The vampire found himself constantly imagining scenarios to hold the mortal woman to this place. His charms seemed not to work on her although she had said she consider him handsome. There was also an idea of killer her but he wanted her alive; she was too amusing.

Then there was only one way.

He glided toward the throne room where his masters sat. Scanning the room, he was quite glad Caius was not present for he was known as the most ruthless of all regarding matters of humans. Jane and Alec stood beneath the short steps of marble stairs, watching the tracker in mild interest.

"Demetri."

"Master."

Aro tilted his head, "Is there something that is irking you?"

"I would like to appeal a rather personal subject." Aro frowned slightly, then in flash of moment he stood in front of the tracker.

"May I?" Demetri allowed Aro to touch his hand, feeling his crimson eyes scrutinising every parts of his memory. Then a surprised look filled his master's face before an astonished grin grazed the ancient vampire.

"Oh my..interesting." Aro slowly walked away, his hands forming together in a prayer like stance and thoughtfully rubbing his lip with the finger tips. The coven leader was surprised when he looked through the tracker's mind to see what the personal subject was about and indeed it surprised him.

Aro began to weigh the pros and cons, Demetri was obviously a very prized guard and one of his favoured vampire like Chelsea-he was too valuable and had significantly higher position and authority in the Volturi. And because of this reason, few including Demetri and Alec were those who gets what they wanted if they so wished from him.

Then Aro's eyes travelled toward Alec. His little adventure outside the castle did not went unnoticed and he was rather shocked to see the human mortal describing her meetings with the most powerful vampire in the world as pleasant companionship. But the fact she knew the Cullens' through Edward's singer, Bella Swan made him more interested in the said human.

The minor trouble for him would be Caius. Yes, he very well knew the second command's cruel and hatred for the mortals, viewing nothing more than a food and an inferior beings. If she were to brought here, there were higher chance the mortal woman could be killed although subtly. Caius, like him, did not like to get his hands dirty on most occasions.

Aro read in Demetri's mind he was not quite ready to turn her into a vampire, although he could see Demetri was quite smitten with her, he wasn't that enamoured to give her immortality. A human in the coven full of vampires, how entertaining.

With an excited smirk, he turned to face Demetri, "Why not bring her here? Her companionship sounds very pleasing."

There was a small movement in Marcus but other that, he remained as usual. Alec and Jane however, stared at Demetri with small interest at the mention of 'she'.

There was a twitch at the corner of the tracker's lip, a smirk that his desire had been approved. With a small nod of the head, the tracker was gone. To retrieve the human as he learned the woman, by the name of Jessica Stanley was to leave Italy today.

* * *

She said goodbye to the hotel manager, thanking him for having her even for the short amount of time and made a small visit to the family restaurant whom she went almost everyday and got close with the funny father-of-two/owner whose name was Leo. She had a lunch and the classic Italian coffee all for free, courtesy of the owner which she was grateful for and felt a little sadness at the thought she may or may not see them again.

Just having a last minute shopping, she got the perfect cute necklace for Bella and some chocolates for her families and friends. The flight was at night so she still had a little plenty time for some leisurely activity.

_Ring_

"Hey, Bella. Look I got the cutest-wait what?"

_"Jessica, go to the airport!"_

The nerve-wrecked tone in Bella's voice made Jessica frown with worry, "Wait-what?-how-slow down, what?"

_"Jessica, go to the airport. Please, now. I'll explain everything to you when you get to Forks. Please? GO!"_

Jessica didn't even understand what Bella was going on about but the desperation in her voice was enough to make her pick up the bags which she stashed all the gifts and hurry down the village entrance to catch a taxi.

_"Tell me when you get in the taxi. Don't hang up until you get to the airport."_

"OK, OK, geez Bella. I don't say this to many people apart from me but you've got to calm down." She pushed pass many people and decide to use a short cut which she learnt. Her legs fumbled down the rocky stairs, careful not to hit the walls of the empty alleyway as the weight of her bags on her hands seemed to outweigh each other, making her lose balance occasionally.

"Seriously, Bella." She huffed, "This is like the second time you are being like this. This is Italy, my mum said it was the most safest place on Earth-" Her words were cut short when she seemed to run into a wall. But a very soft felt wall just like the time she bumped into Alec.

Jessica looked up to see.."Demetri?"

"Hello, Jessica. You seemed to be in quite a hurry." He told but he seemed to be eyeing her phone or more like eyeing the person at the other end of the line.

Her eyes stared into..crimson?

"Wait..Demetri, why is your eyes red?" She first thought contact lenses but it looked too real. Too vividly red. Blood red.

And his eyes wasn't the only thing she noticed too, she could hear nothing but an ominous silent on the phone as if Bella just hung up but she knew it wasn't. She somehow knew Bella recognised the voice and the name of the person she was speaking to.

Jessica slowly back up the stairs, her bags dropping on the floor and left forgotten.

"Is it? Forgive me but I am afraid you have to come with me."

"Demetri, I have a flight I need to catch."

_"Jessica..."_

Her eyes looked down at her phone, Bella's voice becoming nothing but hoarse whisper.

_"RUN!"_

Then she sprint back up the stairs, using the walls to pull her up as leverage. She really need to go to the gym often. Her bags was abandoned with Demetri and the only thing she clutched onto was her phone. There was a low, masculine chuckle as if he was taking delight at the chase.

She turned to the left, growling in frustration when she saw there was nobody there. Wasn't there supposed to be more people in the alleyway at the daylight than the night? Not the opposite!

Jessica ran through the empty road, there was buildings with many potential turns and outcomes but too much blind sides covering the sun. She wouldn't even know if he camouflaged himself in the darkness of buildings, she would't even know.

"Bella, what the hell is this?!"

_"I'll explain everything to you, just run. Please just get out of there.."_

Easier said than done.

Jessica let out gasp of surprise when an arm circled her waist, pulling her into the darkness as the phone cluttered out of her hand, falling onto the floor. She could hear the desperate plea of Bella calling her name.

"As the world renewed tracker, I do enjoy the chase. However, master wish to meet you so I will have to cut this chase short. However, I'll be more gladly play your hide and seek later." She could smell his sweet breath muttering in her ears.

He picked up her phone, listening to her names being called helplessly before crushing the machine in his hand effortlessly. That was definitely not human.

Demetri grabbed her arms, pulling her along as they walked further into the darkness. Her eyes soon got used to the startling abyss but not enough to prevent her from clumsily hitting herself. He however, seemed as if he could see things clearly as day from the synchronised rhythm of his hurried footstep.

She soon came to step into the light, a large reception room perhaps? The place itself was large, there was a large dome up by my head with the beautiful artwork, few chairs by the table where a woman was sitting.

"Buon Pomeriggio." She smiled, standing up to greet us even if Demetri ignored her greeting. Jessica managed to say a little 'Hello' back before being ushered forward. The woman was beautiful in human way but not as frighteningly beautiful as Demetri.

She now stood in front of renaissance designed doors, filled with intricate designs and patterns all carefully carved and attended by the maker. The oak door was polished to give its glittering effect lined with rich gold, soon the double door opened revealing the larger throne room with hint of older design of traditional Italian histroy.

It was magnificent. The whole floor was emerald marbles, the white Greek style columns were lined with the shape of the circle shaped room and on the top of the dome shaped roof was the most famous artwork of all time: Michelangelo's ceiling of the Sistine Chapel-some of the greatest surviving artworks from the Renaissance.

The roof looked as if it was an untouchable Heaven. But even the most dazzling artworks wasn't as beautiful as the ones she sees in front of her. There was three sets of throne, all two occupied except for the middle as the man with God like appearance stood down by the marble stairs.

His skin was translucently white and delicate, the cold skin of a statue, but his hair was dark as ebony. His contrasting looks were more enhanced by the milky coloured crimson eyes that held endless amount of knowledge as he eyed Jessica as if she was a doll. Feelings are not needed. Physically alive, but not mentally.

The two man seated in the throne was also as lovely as him. As all of them. They radiated with beauty that could only be described as inevitable epitome of perfection. But their heavenly looks was contradicted by the colour of red; the colour of blood.

The man on the left seemed not much older than her, maybe 19 with black hair to shoulder length. His paper is translucent with a papery texture yet there was this look of dread and death. His eyes were red with milky film like the two other men but there was absolutely no awareness of reality but a man stuck in the past. He only held the look of bore; like he was waiting for someone or anything to finally give him what he had been yearning for, perhaps a very long time: death.

The man on the right was an oxymoron of the emotionless man: while his skin so white that it's almost see through. His eyes are dark red with similar milky look over the eyes. He too looked young in appearance. But his face was more animated, more live and revealing. He sneered at her as if she was some insect, his fists clenched in his sides as he glared at Jessica and Demetri.

Then beneath the three, was a pair that had similar characteristic. They were young, maybe thirteen or fourteen and they were twin. The girl were tiny as Alice. Her face was slim, angelic beauty with wide eyed and full lipped that could put any angels to shame. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a bun with a look of distaste directed toward Jessica.

The boy wore pearl grey suit. His hair was darker in the colour of brown and more taller. His lip aren't as full as his twin/sister, nonethless he was as angelically beautiful and pulchritudinous. There was widening of his eyes the moment when he saw Jessica enter the throne room in recognition but kept mostly quiet but his hand turned into fists.

Their scrutinising look made her feel as if she was a painting trapped inside a rusted frame. Like a stuffed bird-killed and set for display.

"So this is the human that Demetri had taken a liking to." He graced over to them, his light steps made him look as if he was floating, "My name is Aro." Jessica frowned at the fact he was referring to her as humans.

Then he offered his hand before asking, "Would you do me the honour?" As much as he looked beautiful, his voice was also as equally charming, suave and alluring to suit his physical looks.

She didn't understand why he wanted her hand but she still complied, feeling the urge to do so at the authority in his stance and voice. Jessica flinched at the unexpected coldness of his hands, too cold. He held her hand but there was a loss of concentration as if he was flashing back to his past memories.

"I see." He let her hand slide back to her side, "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Vampires?" Her voice was fragile and meek. She found herself glancing at Demetri, her mind flashing back to the day when he asked her opinions on them.

"Not really..?" She was unsure how to answer to the question like this but then her eyes widened in realisation as something in her head lit up like a lightbulb, "You all are-"

"Vampires?" Aro finished it for her.

Jessica found herself speechless, "You are not the only human that knows about us. In fact, you know her very well: Bella Swan."

"Bella? Bella knows about all this?" It all made sense..her worry over Jessica in Italy and the Cullens'

"Then Edward is like you?" Aro nodded, confirming her suspicion. He turned away from them, walking toward the two man on the thrones.

"But the question is, what do we do with you now."

"You know what to do, Aro." The blond haired vampire spoke with hatred, not bothering to hide it, "She's a liability, kill her."

Demetri and Alec tensed behind Jessica.

"Now, now, Caius..Jessica here is quite important to few vampires here. Is it not..Alec?"

Jessica's head jerked toward the direction at the mention of the familiar names. Alec? She gaped at the boy in the pearl suit, now knowing what he looked like and who he was.

"Tell me, Alec. Do you wish her to be killed..or spared? You have been one of my loyal and favoured guards over the centuries, think of this as my gift to you."

Alec said nothing, even under the glare of his sister but simply touched Aro's palm; transferring his thoughts to him.

A chuckle throbbed from Aro's throat, "It is decided. Demetri, please escort Miss Stanley to the guest room. Heidi will soon be arriving soon."

Caius greeted his teeth, giving her look of disgust even as she was quickly led out of the room by Demetri. As he led her away, Jessica saw groups of tourist led by Heidi walking toward the direction of the throne room.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." Demetri smirked, scanning his eyes hungrily.

"Yes, they do look rather juicy." Heidi gave Jessica a knowing smile, "Hello, Jessica. We meet again."

"Save some for me." Demetri hissed.

She glanced back at the groups of tourists, those ominous feelings stirring up in her stomach again. Soon, screeching filled the hallway and in disgust and in sheer fear, she fainted.

* * *

_**"The minute people fall in love, they become liars." Harlan Ellison**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!** **Tell me your thoughts in reviews! :)**


	4. Daydream

Pandora

Chapter IIII:

Daydream

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**Cereza101-**Thank you so much! I am glad you are in love with this story hehe! Oh and the character Jessica Stanley is not OC by the way, she is a minor character in twilight film/books and I wanted to write a story about minor characters. Jessica Stanley in the film is played by Anna Kendrick :) Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**JustNata- **Thanks for reading the story! It means so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

**Enchanted** **Elf**- I think I reached the impossible! I'm so happy you liked this story and character here too! My friend who I wrote this story for did told me it was hard to find good Twilight fanfiction and begged me to write it for her because I love to speak in 19th Century style LOL! Apparently the director of the film mixed Jessica's role in the books and blended with Lauren Mallory's (Another minor character and 'friend' of Bella in the book). I first didn't liked Jessica but when I saw Eclipse and heard her speech I was like wow, she's actually a really respectable character.**  
**

I'm happy my character is in character! Also for the way Demetri and Alec speak, I did a little research because in the film you can see Demetri is those elegant and formal character while Alec doesn't speak much but still speak in a way he would have spoken in 800 AD England. Also, I updated the chapter for my other story so I hope you enjoyed that too! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**tm- **Thank you for reading my story! I'm glad you loved it! Hehehe~ hope you enjoy this chapter also and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

**vic90- **Hi hi! Hope you enjoyed reading the update to my other chapters! Oh and to answer your questions, Caius and Aro- I'm going to have them as although they treasure their wives, they don't truly love them or something but the pairing may change later. Secondly, Demetri like Chelsea is high ranked guard and also Alec too. Chelsea's mate Afton who is lowest ranked guard and although have a gift of becoming invisible to his enemy but limited to only himself is allowed into the coven simply because of Chelsea since she's valuable to the Volturi and this applies same to Demetri and Alec too. I may give Jessica some prominent characteristics that could develop into a gift when she becomes a vampire. Oh, and yes I will be following the saga :)

Yep, catching Alec's attention will be hard haha! I mean, the films shows us he's quite sadistic like Jane and ruthless. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year XX

**HunterRaven- **Thank you for reading and I'd be more than happy if you could help! Truthfully, English is not my first language and this is the first time I'm using second person to write a story as I usually use first person narrative. If there's any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**ElektraMackenzie- **Thank you for reading! I'm happy you enjoyed it! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

**wiwi- **Hi hi! Thank you for reviewing my last chapter as well! You will see more of Alec, I promise you ;) Enjoy the chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Guest- **I can feel your love for the chapter so here is your Christmas gift in the form of next chapter to this story! I'm so happy you really love this and don't worry, I will keep and complete this story! Thanks for reading this story and here is the chapter you've been waiting for xxx Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**darkangel- **XD I'm glad I hooked you in Twilight haha! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

******/.\**  
**/.*.\**  
**/.*.*.\**  
**/.*.*.*.\**  
**/.*.*.*.*.\**  
**/.*.*.*.*.*.\ _[|||]_**  
**/.*.*.*.*.*.*.\ (•.•)**  
**VVVVVVVV ( : )**  
**_[_]_ (_)**

***Yep, it's a snow man and a Christmas tree -_- I know, it's quite lame but the word document wouldn't let me add stars ㅠㅠ**

**Merry Christmas and happy new Year! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_"Men are more ready to repay an injury than a benefit, because gratitude is a burden and revenge a pleasure." Tacitus_

* * *

One thing she learned from her years of philosophy, studying greatest minds in history; their questions regarding the meaning of life, morality, non-morality, religion, the existence of God, destiny and reason of your existence- in a nut shell what ever questions you have regarding life these great philosophers analyse, question and ultimately give you the base to start answering the questions yourself, is you learn all the question asked for the past three thousands years, and ask them again.

The philosophy itself was open to an endless of interpretations, she had a little quirk something other than human existed yet there was little to no evidence support the artefacts Jessica considered herself as an agnostic person- while she did not deny the existence of God or any other supernatural creatures, she was doubtful of their existence but all of this; the trip to Volterra changed that and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Vampires. They existed. She didn't know if it was her interest in supernatural creatures and her philosophy professor's constant reminder, for her to keep their mind open and wide for outside of the box knowledges, that prepared her to accept the vampires existence in such calamity but she was still fearful what will happen to her in future with this very dangerous knowledge.

Jessica was awaken by the echoing screams of those tourists she last saw. Those never ending voice for help never seemed to leave her alone, it almost felt like it was accusing her. She was the last human to see them alive before being killed for their blood yet did nothing to save them.

She opened her eyes and saw she was laying on a large antique King sized bed, the cover was incredibly silky under her palm and the pillows were so welcoming and soft beneath her head. She did not sat up, just scanning the room as far as her eyes could allow.

The room seemed to be made out of dark oak wood which was polished giving it a rich brown-black slicked look, the wall paper was also black but in certain lighting the vine like strips hidden by the darker colour would glisten in subtle silver, two windows heavily hidden by thick green curtains tightened with ropes, a bed side table with ornate Renaissance styled lamp. Shifting her head a bit, she could admire the whole space, a fireplace, unique designed columns lined in sides, beautiful statue on a small circled table, and medium sized dinning table in the middle.

It was a beautiful room. The kind you would only see in large Château but the fact she was in the same building as vampires irked her away from admiration.

"I see you are awake." A masculine voice startled Jessica. Demetri glided toward her, his eyes were burgundy, more vivid crimson eyes than ever she was sure it was glowing. She found herself shuffling to the edge of the bed that she was sure one more little move would send her tumbling down to the floor.

He noticed it of course, "Be assured, I had fed."

Her mind flashed back to the time when he asked Heidi to save some of the tourist for him but she still was quite fearful but also angry for kidnapping her away.

"Why did you do this?" Was Jessica's first words.

"I like you. I have gotten to like a strange, weird girl like you." Demetri's blunt response made Jessica speechless.

"You don't just kidnap the girl and show her the world of vampire! You just say it like a normal person!" She bit out, almost frustrated the vampire, who lived how long she could only imagine, lacked the understanding of acceptable society norm.

He frowned, "But I am not. Do not pretend you cannot understand. You made me like this. On a day where I were alone, you shook me. How are you going to take responsibility?"

She wished this was a normal kidnap; the kind where they only wanted a ransom money not something more complicating. But before she could form any smart come back, there was a knock and the woman she saw, presumably a sectarian and human, walked in with tray of food- a human one.

She was a little surprised at the presence of Demetri but quickly schooled her outlet emotions and gave me a kind smile, "You must be hungry; I have brought some food."

"I will leave you two women alone." In swift turns, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

She put the tray onto the large dining table, "Is there anything that you may require? I also took the liberty to retrieve your belonging." She spoke with mild Italian accent and held up the familiar looking bags.

"Um..no, thank you." With that she sat down, the food looked delicious-steak and gelato but she knew, after what just happened to her, she couldn't bring herself to swallow any solid food.

The pretty Italian woman was about to leave but Jessica grabbed her wrist from walking away further.  
"Please stay..just for a sec." Jessica needed this, the human interaction; the soothing and comforting presence of another human being.

There was a moment of hesitation in the older woman's face but she nodded, "I'm Gianna."

"Jessica..it's nice to see another human-you do know they are.."

"Vampires?" She smiled, "Yes, I do. Or I wouldn't be doing this."

"Then why do you work for them?" Jessica spooned the vanilla gelato, the cold sensation giving her a moment of peace and content.

"I want to be like them." Her answer froze Jessica's motion, her spoon holding hand stuck in mid air.

"What? Why?" Gianna seemed more confused at Jessica's thought of NOT wanting to become a vampire.

"Becoming a vampire is what I wish for, Jessica. Think about it: what you could do; what you could BECOME."  
"I don't understand." She resumed her eating. Although hesitantly.

"You don't know about them much, do you?"

She shook her head as no, "I was kinda kidnapped."

"You're lucky. Very few humans catch the Volturi's eyes to earn immortality."

"What?!" Jessica froze again, "I don't want to become like them!"

Gianna quickly hushed her, as if the walls have ears. But then again, they were vampires and probably have sensitive hearing, "They can hear you perhaps even more than I. Do you know what happens when you turn into a vampire?"

Jessica once more shook her head as Gianna continued to explain, "Your whole being change; you gain immortality-never ending beauty and everything you had as human become magnified. You become PERFECT. You've seen them, haven't you? Their God like appearance, the power."

Jessica knew how seductive and alluring the power and vanity can be, she learned it from philosophy but from the repeated history, she learned there was always a price.

* * *

Jessica stayed in her room through out the week, not coming out. Demetri occasionally visited her but always after he fed and brought the scent of blood with him which she didn't like at all but his natural scent covered up to make it up for that and it was the most heavenly thing she ever smelt.

She also knew he was more straightforward with his suppose 'advance', caressing her cheeks or hair often. She was grateful for him bringing her some books to entertain her as well although she yearned for more modern choice of entertainment.

The sound of opening of the door brought her out of her thoughts but she didn't look up from her book; it was either Demetri or Gianna.

But today, it was a different voice that spoke.

"How did you came to acquaint with Demetri?" The same cold voice but today, it held more detachments than usual.  
She turned to see nonchalant looking Alec, standing beside the closed doors.

Jessica felt like staring at a stranger; the voice she recognised as belonging to Alec she came to somewhar befriend before but the person standing in front of her with those crimson eyes, felt a little strange to her. She was used to seeing Alec with those hoods on over his face but now she could see him clearly, her breath caught on her throat at the angelic beauty of his looks.

"Woman, I asked you a question." His harsh voice shook her out of her admiration.

"I met him when I asked about you." Alec frowned as she continued, "Your necklace..he was wearing the same thing and I wondered where you were."

He went silent for a moment, before gracing toward the bed she was sitting on and carelessly dropped a flashing object onto the blanket. She observed the shimmering necklace, the same v shaped pendant she saw Aro, Alec and Demetri wore.

"Wear this for you are vulnerable to other vampires; this may deter any attacks while you reside here." That did not made her feel any safer. Nonetheless, she decide to take his advice and hastily put on the necklace but she was having hard time clasping the two ends together; this was why she didn't wear too many necklace.

Flinching cold touched her neck and it wasn't the air but someone's hand. She stared back to see Alec helping her hasten the necklace, his cold hands was a little uncomfortable but before she could get used to the sensation, he had pulled away from her as soon as he connected the ends.

With that, he walked over to the door, opening and about to step out before glancing back at his shoulder, "You are allowed to roam freely but do not wonder around any places too long. That necklace cannot guarantee your full safety but may delay your death." There was hint of smirk in his tone; an amusement. His ruthlessness and ready to kill only showed her how self interested he could be.

Jessica gulped and nodded. She was so not stepping even a tip out of room. Ever.

* * *

Was what she said few days ago, but come on! She was only human. No wonder this got lot of people killed throughout the history. She first poked her head out of the door, searching for any incoming vampires like you would do to check if there was car coming from both sides. She wished it was a car. It would be so much safer..

Satisfied the hallway was empty, she decide to walk to the right. The floor was covered with soft red carpet then again, this place probably have lots of red; pun intended.

She kept herself to the far wall, occasionally walking around the small furnitures, it was like she was glued to the wall and she never had been this attached to the wall. Once again pun intended.

"So you are the human?" Jessica's foot painfully collided with the leg of the table but she pursed her lip to prevent her from shouting every swear words known to men in place filled with vampires.

She slowly turned around as much as she could, all while thinking of escape routines or ready to scream for Demetri or Gianna for help but mostly Demetri since he's a vampire and could hear her voice more better and faster than Gianna.

When she came to face to face with the owner of the voice, she immediately regretted. He was exactly the type of vampire she wanted to avoid.

He was tall. Taller than Demetri with bulky and muscular physique than any fighter she knew. His physical look alone was intimidating; more so than Emmett. At least Emmett had baby face to down-tone his fighter looks but this vampire was a whole a new definition of fighter.

"You are the human Demetri brought? Not bad." He winked playfully and this made Jessica blink in surprise and awkwardness. He knew Demetri from the way he said his name with familiarity but she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"I'm Jessica." Manner comes first right? At least he will know her name before he kills her.

He grinned, "Felix. I'm quite surprise Demetri would even be interested in human like the Cullens'."

She nodded in agreement, "Well, Bella didn't tell me Edward is a vampire so she and I are gonna have a deep talk if I survive that long."

He raised his brow, "I've heard you know the Cullens' and the human. That's even more fun. And I see Alec had delivered the pendent." He gestured to the V shaped necklace. He wore the same thing too but unlike Alec or Demetri, he wore light grey shaded coat.

"Do you know where you are even going?" Jessica shook her head at his question; she was lost and she somewhat believed her luck would bring her to the place she was looking for.

"I was hoping library.." She held up the book Demetri brought and guessed they probably have a library. She finished reading the whole book on the day he brought it. How sad is that?!

"Come. I'll guide you." Felix didn't seemed the kind to kill her and his intimidating size made Jessica feel more secure and safe-well as safe as being with a vampire could be.

Soon they stood in front of sets of oak gates, "This is the library. Not few visit them although..." Jessica always knew when someone trailed off it was either a bad news or good news.

Felix didn't finished his sentence and turned the knob, "Well, enjoy." He gave her a mischievous smile before setting off.

"Thank you." She said to the empty hallway but she swore she could hear his low chuckles. Mostly Jessica wanted him to stay, just in case.

Jessica gaped at the size of the library. She was certain it was bigger than most of the famous library. She looked down at the book in her hand, she wanted to put them back but the question is...where the hell is it?

She'd probably be dead by the time she even goes through half of the library contents. Jessica timidly scanned the books neatly stacked in the shelves; some were very famous ones-all first editions. She even recognised some as forever lost or stolen novels too! Maybe they stole it...

Somehow, she found philosophy sections and was delighted to see few books her professor advised her to read over the holiday but she either couldn't be bothered or it was too expensive and not available in the internet. She was too distracted to see someone had entered and glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, human?" The familiar hate filled voice growled.

She recognised the man as Caius. And from the short meeting, she knew he was the most ruthless of all.  
Before she could reply, Jessica found herself painfully pushed into the shelf, his hand grasping her throat.

"Answer."

"I just came here to read. Nothing more." The answer should have been sufficed but he still didn't even relax his grasp on her neck.

He continued to stare at her with those intimidating red eyes, "Consider yourself lucky Aro forbade your death. I do not give second chances." She nodded, understanding his warning loud and clear-this was not over.

He turned, dropping her on the floor, leaving her to digest what just happened. She sighed in relief, thank you God.  
Wait-was this why Felix trailed off? He did said only few came and if that one of the few happened to be Caius...well, good bye beautiful library she discovered because she won't be seeing this again. But she was here for today and he seemed disgusted at her presence so he is most likely not step into the room again for today.

Jessica wearily stood up, teenage life she leads..too much drama, more than the time some girl was hit by a taco and shouted she got shot.

* * *

Her eyes hungrily read through 'LA METTRIE [JULIEN OFFRAY de.] Oeuvres Philosophiques. Amsterdam 1752.' If her professor sees her now-well, the book in her hands, she was sure he'd have a heart attack. A real one. She nearly screamed when she discovered this book by chance, because her professor would talk non-stop about the this particular book. One because the price for it was $3,500.00 and second, it was very rare.

She was too absorbed in the world of books to notice a figure creeping up on her until his cold, sweet breath woke her to reality.

"Enjoying the book I suppose."

Jessica's head turned to see a smirking Demetri, "Felix told me you would be here although I did not need such information." He elegantly sat down in the chair across her, staring.

"You seemed less fearful." Demetri didn't know whether to be pleased or not; he enjoyed the fear yet he was quite pleased for her to act as usual as she could.

"Yea, well, adaptation." And she was sure she could not be more fearful than being confronted by Caius.

"Are you not curious by us?" He suddenly asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"As in curious of vampire?" Jessica confirmed, "Well, are you not curious of human?" She knew from what Gianna told her, one used to be human before being turned into a vampire and while Gianna had little information of the Volturi itself- Gianna told her Aro was the leader of the coven and all she knew was little detail of what happens when you turn and they've- the whole coven, had been living for a very long time.

"Humans' lives does not interest me." Demetri replied.

"And that's how I feel about vampires." Demetri's brow went up in pleasant surprise and let out a small chuckle.  
"Oh? That is the first time a human said that about us."

Jessica rather ask Bella and the Cullens' about vampire history than giving Demetri the satisfaction.

"Are you not curious about me as I am with you?" The tracker was trying to distract her away from the book.

Jessica turned the pages as stoically as possible, trying to not to let a curiosity show as she try to indulge the words.

"Jessica," Her name rolled in his tongue in purring manner, "I know what a curious creature you are. Is it not, that brought us to this state?"

"Um, no. I asked where Alec was. That's it."

"And that is not curiosity?" He was toying with her, she knew. And she also knows he would win when it comes to word plays.

"Sure (!)."

"I can track people down." Jessica looked up, her curiosity rising up a bit and to that, Demetri smirked.

"I have the ability to track people through the tenors of their minds. That is how I know where you are."

"..That's so stalkish.."

"It is not perverse as you think." He defended.

"Well, how many times are you tracking my mind tenor thingy?"

"Most of the time."

"My point exactly." Jessica slapped her hands down on the table playfully to demonstrate her reason. Demetri frowned at Jessica's accusations, he may have indulge in things she may consider sinful but looking out for her safety wasn't offensive-in fact, she should be glad, "So you are fine with getting killed by vampires here?"

Jessica closed the tome, there was no point trying to read when she couldn't concentrate, "Well you should have thought twice about that before you kidnapped me to the world of vampires."

"You would have left." He told, "And Volterra is the safest place in the world from any vampire attacks for as long as we are situated here."

"You couldn't at least have given me a way of communicating with you? This is 21st Century- future is now."

The vampire tracker only grinned flirtatiously, "Your companionship is most entertaining I have come across in my many years; it would have been very different through your means of communications."

Jessica can't help but agree to the fact because that was what she exactly thought at her times here.

"So you agree."

"Huh?" Jessica tilted her head in confusion.

"I take it your silence to my reason as agreeing."

"What? No? Pfft..no, I was just thinking."

"About how I am correct and reminiscing through your memories that matches my assumptions."

Jessica threw her hands in frustrations, "Is this how you spend your vampire life?! How to give them aneurysm through your smart talk?!"

"It is impossible to give aneurysm with words."

"You're unbelievable." Jessica dead-panned.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, "That is what I have been told by many women of my talent in certain subtle activities."

Jessica's face hit the table. She couldn't believe she was praying but somebody please get Bella.

* * *

"So the Cullens' are 'vegetarians'?" Jessica echoed, bringing her knee up to her chest and wrapping her arms around it closely.

"Yes, they are quite an unusual coven; they feed on animal blood thus their eyes are honey coloured instead of red in those who feeds on humans'. Their eyes colour are quite strange to us vampires." Demetri mentioned, sitting on a black antique chair few small distance away from her bed. She could never understand how one simple, common action could make him look like some photo shoot model.

"So that's why their eyes are like honey coloured..I thought they were contact lens." She shrugged, flicking the philosophical book pages over.

"You really have no interest about us at all?" The tracker asked again.

"Well, you have no interest on humans so why should I be interested in yours'?"

"Because we are different; a being that only exist in legends. Surely a curious mind like yours' cannot reject the temptation to ask."

"Well, I know you guys don't have fangs, you have all those super-human abilities, you drink blood, you live forever etc."

"It is much more deeper than that."

"So is humans."

"I have lived thousands of years, I have seen things you humans could only imagine; I know humans."

Well, that's true. Jessica thought, times change but humans don't.

"So how old are you?"

This brought an amused smile on his lip, "I was changed around 1000's AD; Greece."

Jessica's jaw dropped, her books forgotten, "OMG, you're so old."

Demetri frowned, "I'd take that as in age-wise and not my physical looks. I am still technically in my 20s."

"You're still old. Like what two thousands year old? That's older than my great-great-great-great times thousands grandparent."

"I do not appreciate being compared to your grandparent nor any old men."

"Well, you still is two thousands plus old." Jessica grinned mischievously for the question about to come, "So that was like the time of Ancient Greece right, so were they all like experimental sexually?"

This brought mirroring smirk to Jessica's on Demetri, "Of course, if there was one thing the Ancient Greece was known for was their romantic eros."

She guess this was one of advantage of asking vampires those twenty questions.

"So what is Alec's gift?" Jessica saw a flash of tightened of lip, hinting his irritation and all the playfulness was gone.

"I believe that is not up to me to say. You should ask Alec about it yourself." With that, he suddenly bolted up and left the room with a loud bang.

"What did I do?"

* * *

For the next few days, Demetri hadn't visited her even once after the incident. Was he angry? She knew vampires were infamous for their vengeful nature because of their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. But, she was sure she hadn't insulted him-well, except for his age but she was sure he was playful and light hearted about it too.

"Maybe it was about Alec." She muttered out loud.

"I do not know why my name are hanging from your lip."

Jessica flipped, literally. Holding her frantically beating heart which she was sure would be damaged from over load, she looked to see the origin of the familiar, passive voice.

"Please do not do that. What is with you vampires, do you get kicks from giving people heart attack by appearing out of nowhere?!" If there was one thing common of this vampires was their sneaky natures but Jesus Christ, they should have a limit at least!

"What is it about me that seemed to trouble you?" His stoic voice didn't match his words.

"Nice to see you too, Alec(!)." She sarcastically replied.

"You are unhappy." Jessica grunted, he had to state the obvious.

"More like frustrated and confused too. I'm so bored~!" She cried out to the ceiling.

"If that is your own way of saying you require my companionship, then I am afraid the answer will be no." He was about to walk out of her room.

"Demetri is angry with me and I don't know why." Alec's hand on the door handle halted.

"Ah, so you are the reason for his rage. The other guards were wondering who or what is the ignition of his anger." Alec stated. Demetri had in fact a little vicious than usual as evident in his hunting; he was spilling more blood than he drank, took delight in torturing and keeping his food alive longer than necessary. The guards were uneasy with the sudden violent streak in normally reasonable and calm tracker.

"The thing is, I don't know what I said." She then put her hand up in surrender position, "I may have called him a grandpa but that was hundred percent joke."

"Yes. One, exceptionally a vampire, do not take well if a human calls them a paternal forebear." There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Jessica rolled her eyes at his fancy words for grandpa.

"He laughed along with it!" She defended, "Beside it was true anyway."

"Would you be delighted if I called you a hag?"

Jessica shrieked, "Would you be delighted to feel my wrath?!"

"I will win."

"...It was a figure of speech.." She lowered her head in shame, she'd be dead before she could even touch a strand of his hair.

"Are you and Demetri like rival?"

He stared at the mortal human ludicrously, "You would be surprised to know Demetri and I share a plesant mutual alliance."

"Was that your own way of saying you guys are friends?"

"Yes."

"Because he got really angry when I mention what kind of gift you got."

Ah. Alec realised, perhaps that explains the continuous glares he had been receiving from Demetri lately? But Alec was sure he had done nothing to offend the said vampire nor suggested any.

"I do not understand his actions either, you must take it on with Demetri for I have no knowledge of your two's disagreement."

"So what gift do you got?" Her question momentarily surprised him and letting his guard down.

Although he was suspicious of her interior motive, he knew the human woman was not of that kind to ask him in hidden motive.

"Sense deprivation."

"Wait, I thought when you become a vampire, only your emotions and physical looks enhance except your personality that stays the same with you forever."

Alec was a little impressed at her knowledge in vampires and the fact she was either curious enough to ask about them or Demetri simply explained it to her, "If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he or she is transformed into a vampire. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker."

Jessica nodded, getting more deeper look into the vampire's gift, "And your's a sense deprivation? As in cutting off all physical senses - sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste?"

"That is correct."

"That's so cool!" Jessica exclaimed, "Can you try that on me?"

Alec froze, his eyes slightly widening and lip parting at the human's absurd and inane request.

"I do not understand your request."

She flapped her hands in an encouragement, "Seriously, can you try your power on me?"

He wondered if that was her way of inviting him to kill her. He had to admit, in his life as a vampire his gifts was used for violent missions or as a way to euthanise and incapacitate any enemies before their kill. Few had begged him to use his gift to end their pain under Jane's torture but never had he, a human asked him to voluntary use his gift on her for her own amusement.

He should take this chance to end her life. The young vampire had not know what possessed him to spare her life that day; maybe deep inside, he was waiting for this. To have her blood all for himself in privacy. If he did end her, then he maybe able to end this thirst.

"Come on, Alec!" Her voice thwarted him out of his cruel thoughts.

"You are the most preposterous and foolish woman I have ever met."

"I'd take that as a compliment." She dead panned.

He walked toward her, his leg grazing the edge of her bed as he lifted his hand up to her face, "Do not regret I have told you so."

She watched in fascination as he seemed to channel his power through his hand which morphed from the solid skin into the form of a visible black smoke that slowly moves toward his target. The black, glittery mist snaked around her whole form and while it took some time to envelope the target, the effect was immediate once Jessica was in its clutches.

She instinctually panicked inside which was normal for her mind to be in state of panic as her senses necessary for her survival was robbed away from her. The sight of Alec in front of her soon blind folded her into the abyss, her smell stolen, her hearing was no more, even the warmth of her bed under her palm disappeared and her loss of taste reminded her the time when she caught a cold and couldn't feel or taste anything only it was much more stronger.

But somehow, she could feel something else. His power. It was dense, sweet, cloying flavour that dimly reminds her of the numbness of Novocain on the tongue.

"This is so cool." She commented, although she couldn't feel her mouth moving, her mind could.

Alec stared at the human's glassy look he saw in many faces of both vampires and human alike. Her hands was firmly situated on top of the thick sheets of the bed while her fingers seemed to nimbly crawl around, trying to feel anything except for total numbness, her head jerked to sides as if she was looking around.

He lowered his face towards her's which was now stilled, he was quite befuddled at her comment on his gift as an gratifying experience. Alec's hand came up toward Jessica's face, caressing the air in front of her before curiously touching her cheek.

It was warm. Flushed with blood that circulated in her body and he could hear every throb of her pulse and the rushing sound of her blood. Venom swelled in his mouth.

His hand trailed down to her cheek to her chin-

"I hope it was consensual."

Alec faced the intruder, surprised at the fact he could not hear or even notice there was another presence in the room. Demetri leaned against the door, arms crossed and staring at Alec in expressionless emotion but his eyes held the look of dislike.

The moment of surprise made him lose his focus and his concentration wavered, his mist retracting back into his hands.

"That was amazing-oh..Demetri." Jessica's excited look fell as her returned eyesights landed on the tracker's form. He strolled deeper into the room, "You seemed to be quite content at being entertained by Alec. I take it you have asked the question regarding his gift and he was showing it to you."

"I was merely entertaining the human behalf of your incompetent skills to keep her content."

"I assure you, I am more than capable of keeping her content." Demetri confronted with a contempt filled smile.

"I see. I take my leave then." Alec closed the door behind him.

There was a pregnant silence in the room before Jessica broke the tension.

"Was it because I called you a grandpa?"

He only smiled at her blunt honesty, "No, I reassure you, that is not the reason for my sudden displeasure. Do not fret yourself with such thing."

Jessica nodded, deciding not to push the subject further.

"I came here to tell you that I am to leave for a mission for few days with Felix and I will be absent." He finished but Jessica knew there was more he wanted to say.

"And you're worried about me being in a house full of vampires."

"It is something like that. You are quite safe here as we do not kill humans in Volterra but do not provoke any while I am gone. Stay away from Jane and Alec."

Jane..she guess it was Alec's sister's name.

She nodded understandingly, she was too young to die and she had a speech she wanted to fulfil in speaking. Even Jessica seemed to heed his warnings, his anxiety still did not go away.

Wordlessly, his cold hand brought her warmed one up to his lip and pressed his cold lip there. Jessica blushed at the gentlemanly manner, she only saw this kind of gesture in films and TV and she knew not to expect any kind from guys in these days and times and lacked this kind of etiquette so she was unprepared.

He of course, did not miss her flush of flattered look, "I shall be back soon."

* * *

_"A lions work hours are only when he's hungry; once he's satisfied, the predator and prey live peacefully together." Chuck Jones_

* * *

**Late Merry Christmas guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your thoughts in review :)**


	5. Artemis

Pandora

Chapter V:

Artemis

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**wiwi-** Thank you! More of Alec will come up next chapter but here is some little Alec action before! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. I will try to make my story extra long haha! Enjoy~! :)

**Cereza101-** Hahahaha, yes, being compared to a grandpa isn't a nice thing too! XD Oooh, I'm glad I caught you off guard with the Alec using his power on Jessica! Keke

**Enchanted** **Elf**- Thank you! I mean, his power is rather amazing! And we all love Demetri character cuz he's awesome :) Well, I have written this story for my friend but I haven't written or finished the story itself, she suddenly asked me out of the blue to write it and here I am. I will try to update the chapter ASAP.

**JustNata**- Your comment made me smile! I'm glad my story is unpredictable! Don't worry about your grammar, English isn't my first language too! And I can perfectly understand what you are saying :) Enjoy!

**ElektraMackenzie**- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well! And I hope you had a wonder Christmas, got lots of gifts and nice Christmas dinner! Happy new year to you too :)

**darkangel**- Thank you! Jessica Stanley isn't my OC I'm afraid, she's an already existed character in Twilight saga books and films (Played by Anna Kendrick) Bella is planning to help her friends as you will see in this chapter hehe. Um, I am planning for her to get more involved in supernatural world and yes, she will probably come to know Sam and his gangs, Emily and Kim too!

If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask :) Happy before new year to you too hahaha! XD

**Guest #1**- XD THANK YOU! I'm glad you like my story! I will try to update the chapters almost everyday and I will try to make the chapters extra long hehe! Happy new year!

**Guest #2- **Wow, crying! *Hands you tissues well, here is the new chapter! Let's clean away those tears and enjoy :D My story is addictive? Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter and happy new year!

**Laura**- Hi, Laura! Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy :) Happy new year by the way!

**Thanks for reading my story guys! Hope you enjoy! Thanks :) Oh, and yes, I have changed the story name from 'A Story Like Legend' to 'Vampire Knight' one of my favourite manga/anime!**

* * *

_"The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body. After all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." Francois de la Roche Foucauld_

* * *

Day 1 since Demetri's gone.

It was peaceful throughout the days of Demetri's absence but there was something inside her that screamed it was coming to an end. The question is when?

The door suddenly burst open and Jessica went rigid at the sudden actions. She was glad she was just seating on the bed as usual, not in some compromising position. Her breath caught within her and quickly turned into panting.

The face Demetri warned not to provoke or even see. The angelic beautiful, androgynous face she can't forget.

"Jane.."

"So you know my name." Her lip twitched upward in contempt as if Jessica wasn't worthy to know or even say the young vampire's given name, "Then it makes it easier. Caius wishes to see you. Now."

"Caius?" She felt sick. Jessica knew why Caius wanted to see her. He was taking advantage of Demetri's absence and keeping true to his threats.

"Did you not hear? Get up." Jessica did what she was told and was roughly lead into the same throne room. She expected to see the three vampires and few guards but there was none except Caius and Alec. Jane joined him, leaving her alone in the middle to face Caius' delighted expression.

There was certain happiness in his face that unnerved her, she knew he was sadistic and they only had that look when they were about to hurt someone. She unconsciously stepped back. Caius silently motioned Alec toward Jessica and in indescribable fast speed, he was holding onto her arm firmly, rooting her to the place.

"Aro may have forbade your death," Caius' suave voice drawled, "But he had not forbade your pain."

She knew this kind of men. Her friend Angela's avid interest in psychology taught her about tyrants throughout the history. They had common thing between them: they were actually a very insecure individual who enjoys abusing his/her power over others whom they subjugated to feel powerful.

"Jane."

Alec swiftly pushed me forward into the centre before returning to his sister's side nonchalantly. Her eyes were set on Jessica's form, a sadistic smile appearing on her childish face that still made her look undeniably beautiful in dark ways.

Scream echoed through the hall, at first she thought it was those tourists she saw but the familiar tone she'd heard in rest of her life made her realise it was actually her's. The pain suffocated her to the point it took some time to recognise her own voice, even if she tried to think something else, the pain burned away any self preservation like a fire in her mind.

Her spine sharply twitched back before she was sprawled onto the floor. The scream still rang and it surprised her she could make such ear screeching sound; she'd thought her voice would give out by now. She was burning for sure, the pain was too realistic to be mind based torture. She bet this was how it feels to be burned alive.

She didn't know how long it lasted but she was glad it was over when Caius held up his hand. She managed to hold her head up to see glimpse of his satisfaction before walking out of the throne room through the private entrance. Jane smirked at the pitiful human ruined on the floor and exited the way they came, leaving only Alec and Jessica in the throne room.

She heard footsteps in her ears, although the pain seemed to linger like after effect, it was slowly residing away. Those footsteps stopped near her fallen side as she felt something cold touching her cheek and a soothing voice spoke.

"This is why I have warned you of our so called friendship you've offered so casually; you suffer." Then his hand took the familiar form of black mist as it gently wrapped around her, numbing her senses but also the aftermath of Jane's pained torture. She never felt more comfortable in the numbing abyss Alec produced.

He picked her up and quickly brought her to her stationed room, lying her on the bed and headed to the exit.

* * *

Day 2.

Her eyes snapped open and her body shot up from the bed she was lying in. So she guess that's how it feels to be tortured. Although it managed to install some healthy fear of the blond vampire but it also gave her some courage- she already felt worse than some swift death vampires might bring her, she had only few to be afraid of now.

Jessica's body felt a little sore but thanks to Alec, he took away her senses which lessened the amount of pain she'd have felt. The books she had was laid next to her and speaking of which, she had finished reading it. It was rather hard to understand the complicating theories the author had written.

She headed down to the library like she had been for past days, but that's all she ever did; she felt unbearable. Jessica walked toward the philosophy section and put the book back where she got it. The sight of white, snow hair didn't escape her vision.

In feral instinct, her back pressed against the shelf, cursing internally she had forgotten (She had a suspicion Jane's power of pain made her lose her memory temporarily), Caius is few who visited the library. Jessica ducked her head and slowly bent down to the floor, hands and knees on the ground before crawling away.

She can't believe she actually had to crawl like some dog just to avoid him but then again, he tortured her really painfully. And she thought being on a diet was a torture.

"A perfect place that suits your kind."

Her head painfully bumped into the table, glancing behind she saw expression between disgust and amused. First the torture now the humiliation. He was definitely laughing at her, well he was still sneering at her as well.

She already got caught, she was foolish to think she could ever get away from a vampire who is superior in every sense. Jessica stood up, bringing the book closer to her chest like some barrier between the two, "Why do you hate humans?"

"Was Jane's torture not enough? Or shall I permanently end you personally." Caius pulled a thick tome from the shelf and sat down.

Jessica, feeling a little more confronting sat down across him. He glared.

She stood up and...sat down few chairs down across him.

"You said Aro forbade my death."

Jessica saw his hand grip the book harder and it split in half. It really split in half. And the book was really big and thick. Like two thousands page thick.

"One more word and I will go against Aro's wish. It would not be such deal for him if I were to kill one more human amongst others."

Jessica knew it wasn't worth it to get herself killed just to ask the reason why he hated humans and concentrated on the book in front of her. Her mind travelled toward Demetri, wondering when he was coming back, he did said he will be back in few days.

* * *

Day 4.

She was thankful there was no more torture session, well there was another day before. Caius ignored her mostly in the time they meet in the library and just like now, they sat in silence reading whatever choice of books they choose.

Jessica this time chose a different book to read, a psychology one to be exact. But she was regretting immediately, the book was about list of torture methods which she had seen them on Saw the film but she had to admit there was thousands.

Her eyes stared up from her novel, staring at the vampire at the far across flicking pages in each seconds.

"Why do you hate humans so much?"

She saw his neutral expression becoming more vicious, "I do not know if you are foolish or wish to die; have you not heed my warnings?"

"I just want to know."

"Is there any reason to hate?" He coldly shrugged.

"But you were..." Jessica trailed off, she knew mentioning he used to be one of her kind would only set his anger upon her and true to her hypothesis his red eyes silently threatened to rip her lips off before she finish that sentence.

"-Are powerful." She saw his stance relaxing- the men like him only favoured those who recognised the authority and the power he has over others, "Majestic, influential, mighty-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He harshly interrupted.

"Well, you actually are." She saw him shift a little, a twitch of smirk reaching his lip before schooling his expression into his usual cold look.

* * *

Day 5.

She soon learned if there was one thing she learned about Caius was he was very refined-they all were. No respect for human life, of course, but... respect for the arts and science as at least. And the law... above all of law.

There was slight hesitant in his threat when she asked him questions regarding academic subjects and she got quite used to his usual intimidation. It's nearly a week since Demetri had left and week since she'd seen Alec, she swore she and Caius was the only people-well, human and vampire in this building.

"If you're not the cause of his or her ennui, then it stands to reason that you cannot make her happy. It's standard, first-order logic...First order logic?" Jessica read the content out loud, tilted her head and eyed Caius.

"Um..what is First order logic?"

He stared at her critically as if she was foolish and stupid but he had thousands of years to study, she only had like seven years and that was starting from elementary.

"First order logic is a philosophical system of reasoning using if/then statements as quantifiers and predicates. If/then statements are binary truth functions wherein a compound sentence is logically equivalent to the negative."

She nodded, now understanding as pieces of information fit into her head like a puzzle, "You make a really good teacher."

"Do not mistake my act as kindness."

"I think not torturing me any more is kind." She shouldn't have said that because there was a certain glee in his eyes that hinted her more torture in the future.

"Even if I were to torture you continuously, it is bound to become boring."

She sighed in relief, bringing her hand up to her heart, "Can I call you Caius?"

His teeth clench, "You may not."

"Then what should I call you?"

He stood up, putting the book back into the shelf, "You sound as if we are of familiar associate; do not be mistaken. I refuse to breathe the same air as those creatures like you. If I am imprisoned in a room full of those creatures, I will certainly massacre every single one of them"

She guessed his gift seemed to be capacity to hate(!).

"Well..thank you for teaching of First order logic though.." Jessica waved awkwardly to Caius who had already swiftly exited the library.

"I so did not get that though. All those complicating words.."

* * *

Day 6.

The next day was usual-waking up, showering, changing clothes, eating the food Gianna brought and still no Demetri or Alec. She head to the library and was surprised to see a new visitor this time.

Aro looked up from his book that was resting upon his knee, "Ah, Miss Stanley. Please sit, I have heard you visit this place very often."

"I like reading." Jessica timidly answered, taking a seat across from him. She still couldn't get her head around the fact Aro and Caius was in their twenties yet spoke in old fashion manner but they were born in different times where their way of speaking was the social norm.

"I believe you are taking philosophy, yes?" Jessica nodded and as they talked, she nearly screamed when he told her he met Friedrich Nietzsche and Francesco Solimena. He was so much better company than Caius and he seemed more curious about humans too. But she was also more scared of him than Caius.

While he was more cheery and polite, those kind of men usually had interior motives that was often dark and sinister; beneath this façade of optimistic giddiness, he is power-hungry, smart with his actions and highly manipulative and perhaps that was why Jessica preferred Caius over him. At least Caius was more honest in his actions but nonetheless as equal as Aro in manipulation wise.

"May I ask what is your opinion of vampires?" His smooth voice brought her out from her thoughts as she met his smiling ones.

"Your opinion of us-a soulless monster; a beast who takes on human form." Aro already knew even the deepest parts and secrets of her mind when he used his power on her but he was inclined to hear her point of view towards his kind.

Her eyes lowered in thoughts, "Um..do you have to be a vampire to be soulless?"

An interested look protrude onto his face, "That is an interesting theory, would you be inclined to explain more further perhaps?"

"In my opinion, I think there are humans who can be soulless. Just because you are a vampire doesn't make you all soulless..I mean, according to my professor- just because you are alive doesn't mean they all have souls. Just being able to feel something, even if it's just hate or pain is evidence you have a soul. I heard vampire's emotions becomes more enhance than they were a human so I guess..you gain more soul?"

Aro let out an astonished chuckle, staring at the human who may or not realise what she just said piqued his interest in her more, "That is very an unique relevance. You believe I have a soul?"

"I believe you just can't find it. Who knows? Your soul might be some object or person."

Aro thoughtfully rubbed his finger to his lip, his eyes hidden by his long lashes.

* * *

Day 7.

"Alec..Alec..I know you can hear me, I'm bored." Jessica called out, staring at her bed's ceiling while dangling her legs in the air, "Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec-"

The familiar dark fog surrounded her and immediately snatched away her senses. Few minutes later, the mist cleared away and saw Alec standing with irritation written in his face.

"You are very vexatious. I do not know what you will gain by repeatedly calling my name." Alec growled, cursing his vampiric hearing at this kind of situation.

"Well, you came to my call. That's what I wanted to gain, duh." Jessica sat up from her bed, "I'm really bored. Do you know I've been counting the marble ceiling little dots things? I mean, my life is being wasted here."

He sighed, "What are you asking of me?"

"Take me outside."

Alec hesitated as Jessica pushed the subject further, "Look, it's not like I'm going to run away and beside I'm not like Usain Bolt and able to run away from you-no you probably beat Usain Bolt and his world records."

"Your use of words sometimes confuses me daily."

"It means, even if I do run away, you are the vampire; you are the fastest. Can't you take me to that place where you told me not to visit again?"

"You mean the Court Garden?"

"Um, yea, the one where Heidi brought the tourists." Jessica explained, whatever the court garden means. Garden is just a garden, no need for a name.

"Why can you not go on your own? Even if I am a vampire, that does not mean I squander my time."

"I'll repeatedly repeat your name until you do."

"I will break your neck."

"Aro said you can't kill me."

"I am sure he won't mind."

Jessica plopped down to her bed once again in lazy fashion, "I just want to go to the garden, it's not like I'm asking for the world."

"That is what you are asking for."

"Really?! Do you want to see me die?"

Alec smirked, "That is exactly what I wish to see."

An idea popped inside her head and clapped her hand together, "Do you think your sister will mind?"

The witch twin looked at her in shock.

* * *

"So...nice day." Jessica broke the awkward silent as the two female pair walked down the paddle roads.

Jane's lip twitched in disdain, "I am merely doing this in favour of my brother."

"Sorry to bother you.."

"What a foolish thoughts. Knowing you would be apologetic in the first place for your actions."

They mostly walked under the shade but when they stepped out of the dark into the sun, Jessica's eyes widened. Jane was sparkling like tiny diamonds embedded in her skin. It only enhanced her already angelic beauty enough to hit Jessica's self esteem lower.

"It is rude to stare." Jane's lip curled in disgust.

"You are so pretty. Do all vampires glow like that in the sun?"

She said nothing and Jessica took the silence as yes.

Jessica sat on the familiar bench and noticed Jane stood, her back straight that didn't fit her child like appearance, "So..you and Alec must be pretty close."

"He is my twin, after all."

Jessica wondered why Jane wasn't using her power to torture her but she suspected Alec was the reason for Jane's sudden inactive behaviour.

"Not lot of siblings are close, they fight almost all the time."

"Pity." She spit out venomously.

"Do you know any gossips?"

"Such things are for those who have time to spare to indulge in such petty activities."

"Well, do you wanna hear my one?" Jessica asked and was replied with the usual silence, "It's really good. So there is this girl called Lauren Mallory..."

They spent almost all the afternoon-well, mostly Jessica about her high school gossip. Some seemed to interest Jane while some she became too bored of. She had a feeling, Jane kinda liked her but she didn't want to be too sure; Jane still gave her death glares and look of disgust that resembled Caius' attitude toward her.

Jessica asked Jane if she wanted to do this again but she coldly shrugged her off with no and used her power to inflict pain although it wasn't that intense, it almost felt playful.

"Was my sister being the companion you've been asking for?" Jessica looked up from her pillow to see Alec sitting on a chair across from the bed, "I was rather surprise you would ask for the one who tortured you. Twice."

"Actually, yes." This seemed to surprise Alec, "I mean, people I hang around with just talk and yelp but your sister is a really good listener."

"Perhaps you bore her to the point ignorance is bliss. She usually love to speak."

"That's because she's close to you, Alec. That's different. We all act differently in front of different people, duh. Oh, do all vampires sparkle in the sun?"

"You have been spending time with Jane? Have I not warned you before I have left?" A very familiar voice drawled from the door, Jessica gasped and turned to see the owner.

"Demetri!" Jessica found herself jumping out of the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck in excitement. This gesture brought out different reactions from the two vampires in the room. Demetri gladly accepted her embrace, supporting her weight with his arms around her waist while Alec silently observed the pair.

Jessica pulled away, glaring, "Few days? It's like a week, you are so like my dad."

"Ah, is that a compliment? I hear being compared to one's father is a rather admirable feat."

Jessica rolled her eyes, walking back to her bed and sitting on the plush mattress, "Actually, in now days, it's a bad thing."

"I apologise for my tardiness; it took a little long time than I have calculated."

"You calculate how many days you are going to be there for? That's so sad."

Demetri smiled, "It has its convenience."

Alec suddenly stood up, allowing the pair to once more focus on the young vampire, "I will take my leave, I believe my presence is no longer appropriate."

"What, no, Alec stay-" Demetri's arm stopped her from getting up to stop the other vampire.

"Yes, Alec. I believe your timing is done. I thank you for keeping Jessica entertained while her time here in my absence."

Alec ignored the tracker and closed the door.

"Demetri, Alec was being a good host while you were doing whatever." Jessica playfully hit his arm but the only thing that came out of it was her own pain-his arm was like a brick.

"Simply because I want to have your enduring presence all for myself." He playful bit out, "As you have said, it has nearly been a week since we spend some time together."

"Well, do all vampires sparkle in the sun?"

"Yes. Our cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms."

"Can you show me some day. You know, you; I think you would look more pretty than you are."

Demetri grinned, "I was hoping for more of a masculine description but I will gladly do so, if that is your wish."

* * *

"She's not picking up her cell." Bella agitatedly muttered, nervously trotting around while Alice and Edward look at her in worry.

"Bella," Alice soothingly held her shoulder with her hand, "Jessica is alright just.." Alice saw Caius torturing Jessica and the moment she told Bella, she immediately regretted so.

"Caius tortured her, Alice. Her parent are worried about her because she wouldn't answer any of their calls." Bella sighed, she managed to fend Jessica's parent's worry by telling them Jessica had lost her phone and told Bella she was OK.

"One thing for sure," Edward spoke, "They are keeping her alive for whatever reasons. She's safe, Bella."

"Yes, because being surrounded by vampires who created the law about humans is safe."

"Alice saw Demetri is keeping her alive. He is one of the most valuable guards in Volturi, I'm doubtful Volturi would do anything that might displease him."

"What would he want with Jessica?"

"Maybe he likes her." Alice smiled.

Bella frowned but let out a small grin, "You mean, like Edward and me?"

"Maybe. I've been watching Demetri's decision too and he has no wish to harm her."

"Bella, if you are so worried, we will go to the Volturi."

Bella shook her head, "No, I want to come too."

Alice's face was marred by furrowed frown in disagreement, "But Bella, the school."

"School can wait."

Edward held Bella's hand, "Bella, Jessica is safe. If you still wish to go, we can go to the Volturi when the school term ends. Your father will be worried if you keep missing school too much."

Bella stared into his honey coloured eyes, leaning against his cold yet calming embrace, "At holiday."

"At holiday." Edward assured.

It was only few months until the school ended. Jessica was still safe.

* * *

"I do not know why you keep asking for me and pulling me away from my duty." Jane hissed, finding herself once again in the Court Garden.

"Alec said you are less busy than him."

"That is his opinion. I do not have time to entertain a human."

"Well, you're out here now so you might as well just talk to me. I mean, I'm a girl and girl need another girl to talk to."

Jane ignored her while continuing to walk as Jessica struggled to catch up with her mild vampire speed.

"Was there any guy you like?" Jane frowned in disgust but said nothing much further.

"Wait!" She grabbed Jane's arm and was met with another inflict of burning pain, "Do not touch me."

"You could have just said."

She smirked, taking Jessica's pain in delight, "I know."

Jessica sat down to the bench, "Can't we just sit down and rest. I really need to visit the gym often..I'm already getting tired."

"It is simply your human imperfections."

"Thanks Jane, you simply know how to make a girl feel better."

"I do not remember giving you the permission to say my name." Jessica noticed how far to the edge of the bench Jane was sitting and slide over to her side. Jane was so like Caius in personality wise.

"Can I call you Jane." Jessica knew it was futile effort, she was bound to say no.

"Yes."

Jessica's eyes widened in happiness and surprise, "Seriously? I can call you Jane?"

"I do not repeat."

"OK, Jane. I feel like I just achieved the impossible. So, I went out with this kinda jerk, Mike Newton but I've had doubt since we first met. I felt confident on the second day we met and I tried to keep this a bit more; I tried to believe in him a little bit more. But turns out he still and always liked Bella."

Jessica heard something that sounded like hiss or growl at the mention of her friend's name, "OK, so I bet you and Bella is not on a good term...and you guys already met. Awks."

"Her power is a hindrance." There was a hint of jealousy and hate in her voice.

"Wait, she has a power?"

"Mind barrier. The most hateful of kind. The Cullens' are planning to turn her into a vampire."

Jessica gasped, well she must have known since Edward and Bella was total couples glued together but it must be serious if he wanted to turn her into a vampire, "So, vampires can fall in love?"

"You will be surprised our love last for eternity, unlike your humans' so called belief their love is greatest, pales against us in comparison."

"That's sounds really appealing. Well, back to the subject- I attempted to sleep earlier than usual, do all that girl break up after ritual like eating whole pots of ice cream and stuff and ignore him but, boys are boys-guys are all the same, seriously Jane."

"Sounds like it was not the love you wanted." Jane coldly stated.

"Well, it wasn't real love. It was a light meeting; I've seen it all before. But weirdly, I endeavoured to be cheated a bit more but at the same time, I endeavoured to love him more." Jessica clapped her hand and spoke in low voice, "Actually so did I. Wearing new perfume, I even pretended crying but I did that to be honest."

"You humans lead complicating ordeals, it's pathetic."

Jessica's head fell onto Jane's shoulder and this surprised the vampire who tried to shook her away, "I am sure I made clear of my intention not to be touched."

"Come on, this is what friends do!"

"I am not your friend. Do not delude yourself." Jessica made sure to glue her head on her shoulder as she felt those mild pain shook her whole body.

"Let's stop with this act. It must be human thing. No sense of what's going on. According to what one needs, will gladly push oneself onto others."

"Sure, Jane. Because I'm that clever to plan out step by step how to survive in household full of vampires(!). I'm still afraid of you by the way, those power of your's are thousands times painful than Jesus on cross."

"So, I was in one of those hard fall crush and I thought he was everything to me but I was one of everything to him. But Mike and I, we wanted the same thing: love like a movie, but it's all the same. No love."

* * *

Jessica furiously scribbled down the content she was reading, her handwriting looked incoherent but it's not like someone else was going to read it, Jessica was able to understand and that's all that matters. How could she forget there was an important test after the end of terms and if she wanted to make it to that test (If she was allowed to go back to her school that is) she had to study.

"Philosophy is a very interesting subject to study." The person's voice was masculine and charming like other vampires' she had met but it also sounded tired, both physically and mentally.

She turned to see the man whom she vaguely remembered as Marcus, unlike other vampires, he looked hardly intimating.

"Oh, thank you. Other people says taking major in philosophy is waste of time and there isn't many career path regarding it. But I like it."

"Only those who appreciate true knowledge can see what others cannot." He replied in almost bored expression but she knew he was enjoying the small conversation they were discussing. There was something about him that gave her almost fatherly like feeling to her and probably why she can relax around him, more than Caius or Aro.

"Um..can I call you Marcus?" Jessica asked, cautiously.

"I do not see the reason why not." He replied, taking a tome and sitting down across her. She had a feeling vampires had a thing for big books. It looked almost more intellectual than the thinner book she had opened next to her.

"Do you know what is First order logic? Caius explained to me but he was using really hard words to understand."

"Ah..Caius always did had hard time expressing himself with words." Marcus told Jessica in detail of First order logic in a ways she found it more easier to understand. He also gave her some example questions as she used the information he gave her before to solve.

After half an hour later, she shockingly stared at her notes, eyes widened, "OMG, I get it. Thank you so much, you have no idea what it means to me." Her anxiety regarding the test was already diminishing. Philosophy was no match for thousands plus year old vampires.

"Remember to check your answers before hand." Jessica nodded, jotting down some advices just in case she forgets how to do it.

"Thank you. For a vampire, you are really different, in a good way." He only managed to give her a small tired smile.

She wondered what happened that made him locked in a permanent state of grief-related apathy and barely alive even by vampire standards.

* * *

_"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." Rose Kennedy_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Attachment

Pandora

Chapter VI:

Attachment

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**Cereza101-** I know right, Marcus' character is a real tragedy and that's why I like him in a sad way. I will show more of him later though!

**darkangel**- Yep, Jessica is also in the film as well :) OMG yes I have changed the story title! And YES I AM A FAN OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT XD! Shower me with more questions! LOL!

**mary**- I will try to make time for my other story Janus! Thanx for reading though, I promise you the next Janus chapter will be great and probably be out in late January because I have an important tests. Not to mention, Janus takes a little more time than this story because I had to copy out the manga quotes and such.

**FreeHugs4Sale**- Thank you for reading! I recognise you as the reader for my other story hehe! Enjoy this chapter!

**JustNata**- Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last one!

**Georgia**- And you will get more! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

_"From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate." Socrates_

* * *

It's been some days since Jessica been meeting Marcus in the library often, he was really a good teacher. Better teacher than Caius or Aro. One, because those two simply intimidated her to the point she was having to watch what she does or say. Two, because Caius was simply being himself and Aro being a rather manipulative person and keeping her in the dark with most of the things he told her.

"So, is it true that vampire's love last the lifetime?"

A hint of sadness flashed in Marcus' eyes and Jessica's woman instinct flared up, he probably lost the love he had somehow and he never moved past from that time thus his heart was lost and became cloudy amongst the worn out memories.

He silently nodded and Jessica said no more.

"You remind me of Didyme, Jessica." His sudden enthusiastic voice, even if it was barely there, brought her attention from her book, "You carry the similar aura of happiness she used to."

Used to. Past tense.

Jessica knew, even the strongest creatures can die under certain circumstances and situation but from what she had heard about vampires, she didn't know how they could kill them. Unless if they were killed by those who were like them, vampires.

"Was she your wife?" He did not say but there was another look of sorrow and it was more than enough than the word itself.

"Aro believes love is a vampire's greatest weakness, however. Despite this he keeps a mate although it lacks love."

"Aro has a mate? He doesn't look like a vampire who would care for another people though.."

Marcus slightly smiled, "He is capable of emotions; he greatly care for his guards and his friend, Carlisle but he can be very very childlike in manner which hinder him from time to time."

Jessica agreed silently, Aro did turned into vampire in his mid-20s which is pretty close to the fact he was still a teen that hasn't shed their immaturity.

"Well, you're so awesome since you know how to love someone painfully." Marcus looked at her curiously, quite touched by her words.

"I mean you grow as much as you cry. I can love someone; it's that I'm still growing. And it also makes me sound less old." Jessica laughed embarrassingly.

"You are very sapient for your age."

"Philosophy does that to you." Jessica shrugged.

They heard the door to the library creeping open as Jessica looked over to see who it was but Marcus seemed to already know. It was Caius. He sneered at Jessica as he walked past us and ignored Marcus as if he wasn't there.

"H., Marcus was teaching me about the First order logic. He was much better than you."

"It would be prudent not to compare me to others." Caius took a seat few chairs away from us which seemed to hint Jessica he was very much interested in what they were talking about.

"So, Marcus, you were changed around 1350 BC, Greece, right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Did Jesus exist?" Marcus looked at Jessica to explain more, "I mean, Jesus as in the prophet, the guy who walked on water. Because, BC means Before Christ so you must have at least heard his rumours right?"

The two vampire stared at her ludicrously, "Well..anyone? I mean, I'm not that religious but everyone wants to know. That's why some people are atheist."

"I believe I have heard rumours of the man but I have not travelled to see him for myself." Marcus answered shortly.

She saw Caius muttering something under his breath. It went unheard but Marcus certainly heard it as there was a small smile in his lip.

Speaking of Greece, she made some promise with Angela, Bella (If she still wanted to come) and other few girls to go to Malia after watching 'Sun, Sex and Suspicious parent'- a show that was apparently popular in UK.

"Maybe I should bring my parent..." She uttered out loud unconsciously. Her apparent thoughts were ignored by the two vampires.

* * *

Jane was in the mission and sadly, that meant Jessica was on her own in the Court Yard; maybe Alec or Demetri is free..

She opened her mouth to name out those two but she noticed a dark figure walking toward her, "Alec. I think we just connected."

He frowned, "I do not believe that is possible."

"I was so bored and I was about to call you or Demetri."

"Is that what I am? A plaything for your boredom." Jessica frowned at his harsh saying, but then again, he was always like this.

"No. Jane is on mission and I'm just stuck here with nothing to do. I need someone to talk to, that's all. You are not my plaything, you'd probably break my neck if you really thought you were my plaything."

She was wrong, Alec thought, it would have probably been sometime he abandoned the idea of killing her.

* * *

Jessica could shout to the whole world in excitement when she and Alec stepped outside of the Volturi building to explore around, well it was mostly Jessica pulling Alec along and thankfully the sky was overcast today.

He was a little angry at the fact she refused to allow him wear his hood over his face to cover his eyes and had to resort to contact lenses. The blue lenses in his eyes was uncomfortable and irritating because he could see the smallest imperfections of very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans.

"Please explain why I am out here." He growled, almost tempted to tore her limbs piece to pieces just to end this ordeals.

"Because I'm bored and you are being a good friend."

"A friend..have I not told you the very thing is impossible?"

Jessica only smiled and pulled him along the busy streets.

Alec saw the car running across the road in unnecessary speed as his eyes landed on the oblivious human who did not noticed the car had no desire to stop, he used her hand clasped around his arm as leverage and pulled her back.

Jessica felt herself swiftly pulled back, she tripped on her own ankle as she landed on something hard and soft. Opening her eyes, she saw aggravated loo on Alec's face but there was something else in regards to their positions. His arms circled around her waists and their face dangerously close she could feel his cold breath.

He pushed her away, surprised by his own actions. His arm came up from his side as he offered her his hand, "You are obviously careless in regard to your safety. Hold my hand; I would not wish to be blamed for your clumsy actions."

Jessica shyly intertwined her fingers' with his cold ones, it was colder than any ice but her warmth seemed to spread and soon she had forgotten the icy sensation. They visited Pinacoteca, an art gallery she visisted once but hadn't explored completely. Alec, for the most part, stayed silent and followed wherever Jessica wanted to go but their hands never let go.

They soon stopped into the family restaurant she befriended during her time there to the surprise to the owner, they welcomed her with big hug, happy at the fact she decided to stay a little longer. While Alec sat across her in more elegant manner-one leg resting upon another and his arms crossed in boredom, Jessica sipped down her mango juice but her attention was diverted at the sounds of giggling.

It was a large group of girls, maybe six or seven teens in similar age group as her, they were huddled in the corner table; they were dressed as if they were going to some wild party promised of booze and sex. She followed their eyes to the line of their interest. Alec.

One of them, a brunette with pretty face, whispered something to the group as they turned to Jessica. They sent her dark looks, typical. Jessica narrowed her eyes and gave them the WTF-you-looking-at? They turned back to Alec, eyeing him as if he was some prize in cougar hunt. He's only fourteen for Heaven's sake! Well, he doesn't look fourteen and he has been alive for thousands of years but he's still technically is a pre-adolescent and they could be arrested for statuary rape!

"Alec, did you ever date anyone?" She blurted out.

"You mean courted? No. I have no such interests." He coldly answered.

"Well, you are a vampire, so you must know what they are saying."

"I am afraid so. Those are Demetri's kind of thing, not I." Huh, guess Demetri is a playboy.

Jessica saw one of the girl, the same brunette, standing up and heading toward them-Alec mostly. She held her head high, her hip swaying and flicking her hair back her shoulder.

"Hi!" She beamed, her whole body facing toward Alec, "Um, well me and my friends are like having this small get together party, do you want to come? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Jessica." His use of her name surprised her but also his alluring voice made the brunette like him more, "Are you finished?" Alec gestured toward Jessica's empty cup.

"Um, yea." He stood up, then offered his hand to Jessica, all while ignoring the poor brunettes.

"We should go, it is getting quite late. Demetri may get worried."

Jessica wordlessly stood up, taking his hand as he pulled her to the exit but the brunette had a rather annoying tenacity.

"Seriously, the party will be awesome. You can bring your.." Her eyes glared at Jessica, "Girlfriend."

"I am not interested."

The brunette quickly got her phone out, "Um, well if you change your mind, my number is-"

He side stepped and walked to the exit, Jessica saw the desperation in the brunettes face crumbled as probably the most beautiful and good looking guy who also happens to be vampire, she will ever meet walked away coldly.

"This is why I do not venture out. Annoying humans." He muttered, as they walked through the familiar alleyway.

"That was little mean, Alec. You could have turned her down a little gentle." Jessica dead panned, "I mean, she probably won't meet a vampire ever again." She laughed, the only closest to the vampire will probably from watching Vampire Diaries.

They soon arrived at the very place they met for the second time, Jessica walking behind Alec let out a surprise yelp when arms snaked around her waist and lifted her up easily.

"You went outside, I see." His cold breath gently touched her cheek.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Jessica brought her hand up to her frantically beating heart.

"I can still hear your heart beating." Bringing her back down to her feet but did not let go of her waist, Jessica couldn't help but feel little flustered at the close proximity. She tried to push away his arms as subtly as possible under the watchful eyes of Alec's but his arms had its firm grasp on her waist and his vampire powers was thousands times greater than her human ones.

Her mind mustered different kind of excuses to try and break the awkward tension between the two when her wrist was pulled by a strong hand, out of Demetri's clutches. It was Alec. Demetri looked surprised too then it turned into something else at the realisation of being interrupted.

"_Jessica,_" Her name sounded so natural in the young vampire's lip, "Is quite famished."

Demetri faked a smile, "I see. Come, Jessica, I shall accompany you to your chamber for the night."

"No." Demetri and Jessica was once again surprised by the sudden confident Alec exhibited, "I shall."

Demetri's lip thinned, his hand on Jessica's arm tightening painfully. One more strength put in would surely shatter her bones.

"What is wrong with you, Alec? You are awfully not yourself." The tracker retorted, sugar coating the underline threat with playful remark.

"Nothing. If you are surprise, you simply do not know me." With that Alec pulled Jessica along as she stumbled few distant to regain her balance, leaving the vampire tracker alone in the garden.

* * *

"Caius-"

"I recall you do not have my permission to call me by my given name." Caius glared from his novel, but Jessica being a little bold, pointed onto the certain content of her study.

"I can't get my head around this quote: 'It is better to be a human being dissatisfied than a pig satisfied; better to be Socrates dissatisfied than a fool satisfied.'"

"Strange." He retorted, "The quote is a very definition of you."

"So that's a bad thing."

He sneered, "What good describes your kind."

"Come on, Caius-"

"I am on verge of killing you if you keep calling my name." Caius' hand gripped onto the book harder.

"Then what should I call you?" Jessica sighed, he had too much tenacity.

"None."

"I think you have a gift." Caius froze for short moment before recovering.

"I believe I do not."

"Yes, you do. And I think it's really unique." His face told her he couldn't careless but his eyes told her a different story, "Ambition and passionate capacity to hate." Jessica must admit, some part of her was saying this as light hearted jest.

"You may call me Caius."

Jessica's mouth widened in disbelief, "Yes! Really? You're not joking are you?"

"Think of it as an reward for pleasing me. You should be privilege, it is a rare feat."

"I am!" Then she shoved her book to him, "So, what does the quote means? There must be some kind of extra bonus to that reward right?"

Caius frowned in displease, he was partially regretting letting the human allow the use of his name, "Mill touts the importance of being well brought up and knowledgeably curious about the world, and understanding higher pleasures such as art and music, than to be uneducated and complacent, something you should learn to appreciate. One need not be personally satisfied with one's life to be able to contribute to the "total sum happiness" of a society."

Jessica nodded, ignoring his remark at her taste in things-she was a teen, who to blame.

"Ohh-wait who's Mill?"

She saw his lip pursed in hidden anger, "Mill is the man who wrote the quote. Your idiocy is very insulting."

"Well, the book said John Stuart..." Jessica took the book and sat down, "Do you think I will be able to leave? Here, I mean."

"No. As long as you are aware of our existence, you will not be able to leave. However, these usually leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. If your option is latter, I will gladly do so with my own hands."

"Silence the human permanently..." She echoed and made a slice motion of her neck, "As in..hello Heaven?"

"If that is your definition of death."

Jessica panicked, she was doomed. She didn't want to become a vampire or die.

"Um..is there's a third option?"

"I believe I have said there is only two."

"I'm not going to tell." She shook her head to classify her point, "Because that would be suicide."

"Your opinion does not matter in the eyes of the law." Caius firmly stated.

"The law?" Jessica frowned, "What law?"

"Your ignorance is foolish."

"I'm not interested in vampires. I don't care."

Caius leaned in, interest burrowing, "I know how humans can be about us; just like that wretch that serves us."

Jessica knew he was referring to Gianna, "Still. I don't want to become a vampire. It's not like anything good will come out of it if I do. So, utilitarianism..ugh, can't believe we have to know all of the ethical theories."

* * *

When Caius stepped into the library next day, he did not expected to be greeted by the sleeping human. It looked she had spent all her night from the incoherent scribblings of her handwriting and piles of books beside her.

He saw her shivering at the cold of morning dew as he sat across her. Caius silently took the book in her hand and examined the content which was not at all even related to her study. His personal favourite, torture methods.

There was a slight shuffling as Jessica looked up, "Oh, Caius..you are so lucky you can't sleep. It's really horrible sometimes. I had a dream about that girl who got hit by a taco and shouted she got shot."

"Your words do not interest me."

"Yea, but you are a good listener." She rubbed her eyes, noticing the book that used to be in her hand was now in the possession of Caius, "Oh, yea, that book really reminded me of you. It's really disturbing but fun in sadistic way."

He smirked, "Which also is my personal favourite." Caius took out piles of paper and slapped it in front of her carelessly.

Jessica stared at it as if it was about to bite her which offended Caius at the lack of manner, "It would be prudent to examine the content before judging."

She approached the paper like one would approach a snake and wearily read the elegant handwriting that seemed to be common among vampires but she'd often look up to Caius' scowling face at the hesitancy. Her eyes widen in pleasant surprise, "This is list of ethical theories.."

Her mouth open in realisation, "Thank you so much! I was like up all night trying to write them down but I got distracted by that book so I only finished like two or three."

He ignored her as usual but puffiness of his chest hinted of pride at her compliments. Jessica carefully scrutinised the lovely writing, it was very detail and through. A much cleaner version than the ones she read in the books. Believe it or not, she was actually confident she could be a valedictorian for the next year.

"You can be really generous when you want to. You're like second favourite after Marcus."

Caius' well formed brow lifted, "Aro as last..he would not take it well."

"Aro scares me..more than you."

Caius did not know if he should be flattered or offended.

"I mean, you kinda a sadist but at least you don't hide your thoughts and you are very expressive..Aro is like those really lunatic can I say, you don't know if you can be safe with him or not-I think he's not right in the head."

"I should execute you for defaming Aro but today, I shall preserve your life. Take it as a payment for the entertainment."

* * *

"I actually wanted to Jane to come." Jessica muttered, dangling her legs above the tiles on the small marble platform of a gazebo.

"Hm..I do not know if I should be worried or pleased for your sudden favouritism of Jane over me." Demetri leaned in, using his arms to support the down weight and consequentially trapping Jessica between his arms and the platform.

Jessica felt herself shifting back a little from Demetri, feeling little flustered once again. She was glad not lot of people visited the secluded parts of the garden all else they'd probably get the wrong idea but the closeness meant she could admire his sculpture like beauty.

One his hand slide near her's, warm meeting cold as his finger tip toed up her arm playfully and his leg brushed against her's. Unknown to them both, the sun had escaped the white blue sky and shone upon the two; Jessica's breath hitched as his whole form seemed to dazzled more than any diamonds. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

One of her sleeved hand came up, shyly exposing her finger and feeling his skin. It was like a compulsion. She wanted to feel how his skin felt against her's. His face deeply buried in her palm than his hand came to cup her's, preventing from pulling away from him.

Demetri pressed his cold lip on her fingertips, starting from her thumb to the last.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you..Jessica."

She felt something pressed against her lip, hard and cool but sweet nonetheless. Her eyes widened but her lid drooped heavily before closing and completely accepted him. His tongue licked her lip in silent plea to open and she gladly did so, allowing him to slip past and exploring her mouth like he had discovered something utterly worth his attention.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a figure hidden behind the tall, maze structured shrubs was looking on the two. The person's fist unconsciously clenched.

* * *

_"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." Cicero_

* * *

**So did you liked it? Tell me your thoughts in reviews!**


	7. Her

Pandora

Chapter VII:

Her

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**RoseandBrooke-** OMG you are correct! It was Alec kekeke! Thanks for reading and reviewing, love your profile picture by the way! Jacob and Renesmee- the girl who played the role was so cute! Well, here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Happy New Year!

**asiangmaniac**- Yep, this is my new focus of holiday hehe. I'm taking a break from Kuroshitsuji just until February-ish since copying down the manga quotes can be really tiring too. Hahaha well the title is from the manga/anime keke. Happy New Year!

**Cereza101**- Yes, Demetri kissed Jessica hehe! You are correct, it was Alec. Oh the taco, it's actually based on the film, 'Pitch Perfect' which stars Anna Kendrick (One who played Jessica Stanley in Twilight saga film) and Rebel Wilson character, Amy gets hit by taco by this dudes on the bus and she shouts she got shot. It's in the trailer for 'Pitch Perfect'. I want to see it though ㅠㅠ Happy New Year!

**darkangel**- That's OK! I'm happy you wrote the review despite English not being your language :) English isn't my first language either and I find it hard sometimes too. When I first came to UK I didn't speak at all now my friends regret encouraging me to speak because I wouldn't stop LOL! I'm glad the Volturi's are in characters. Well, I liked the actors who played Demetri and Alec-they both are hot! XD Apparently Cameron Bright (One who played Alec) was 16 when he played Alec who was suppose to be 12 or 13, so I guess the age wasn't good but I overall liked it.

I love bleach, my favourite characters is Ulquiorra and Grimmjow kekeke! Both are awesome as hell! LOL, you are one hell of a review! OMG Kuroshitsuji reference! Happy New Year!

**guest#1**- Thank you! Enjoy this chapter too:) Happy New Year!

**ElektraMackenzie**- It's like you read my mind! I am considering the M rated chapter later on, not to explicit but very suggestive keke! Happy New Year!

**Enchanted** **Elf**- XD Glad you liked it! Kekeke, well here is another cliff hanger too hohoho! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Happy New Year!

**JustNata**- Yes, poor Alec! I wonder what will be your point of view of Alec in this chapter *Evil laugh Unfortunately this chapter will also have cliffhanger but I'll make it up to you next chapter!

**Wiwi**- Yes, Jane and Jessica moments are my fav! Jane will make such a good friend! Think about it, zapping the people you hate with her pain power LOL!

**TokyoHanon97**- Welcome back! You will see more of Aro in the future, promise :D Oohhh, the story plot sounds good! Can you alert me when you update your new story? I really want to read it! I can't help but laugh when you say 'certain physical features' LOL! Enjoy :) Happy Happy New Year!

**YourEnchantingDesire**- Love you the profile pic of Aro! His character is the one of the most interesting characters in the book and I will definitely exploit that in future chapters! Yep, the Volturi is getting attached to Jessica hehehe! It was Alec who was watching the kiss XD Thanks for reading and enjoy! Happy happy new year!

**Happy new years eve guys! Hope you have happy time with your families and new fresh starts this year :)**

* * *

_"No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities." Christian Nestell Bovee_

* * *

If someone saw Jessica blankly staring at the space with her glassy eyes and occasional blushing everytime her mind flashed back to yesterday, they would have come to conclusion she had finally went crazy. No one would believe it if she were to tell everyone that she had full snog session with a vampire.

She didn't hear the door opening or the familiar vampire gliding toward her and taking a seat across her. One would think she was reading but her eyes told her she was somewhere else. Caius frowned, wondering if the discovery of the existence of vampires had finally took a toll on the humans' fragile mind.

The mortal woman would have usually greeted him and immediately proceed to annoy him but this time, she seemed more occupied with her own thoughts. An occasional idiotic smiles too.

"Oh, Caius!" Now the human notices him, "I didn't know you were there. Then again, it's not the first time. I was hoping for Marcus.."

"You are in a pleasant moods." He stated, hating himself for talking to her. Normally, such thing he considered below him would either be killed or tortured but the human had proven herself to be too interesting.

She did not answer but instead sank back into her own world, once again.

"I do not like to be ignored." He growled and this had brought her back to reality.

She gave him a sorry smile and leaned in, "Sorry. So how was your day?"

How very human. He thought.

"Could be better."

"Yea, well what happen? Isn't it boring here? Seriously, I'm a human and if I'm boring, I can't even compare the boredom you feel now."

What she had delivered was true; it was indeed boring. Caius was satisfied to spend his time punishing offenders of Aro's law, while leaving the rest of the decision-making to Aro, it had been a little over three hundreds years since anything worth while of his interest happened. Southern Vampire Wars had been his one of fond memories but his most fondest campaign was wiping out the werewolf population and the last of his more playful days. When he felt bored, he made Corin use her power to make him happy but it was only temporarily and found himself venturing out of the castle very often unlike other members of the coven.

"It is true mine cannot be compared to your level of boredom, however, sooner or later, something is bound to happen."

"OK, so when was the last time you weren't bored?"

The human seemed more curious than usual.

"..Three hundreds years ago."

Jessica brows shot up in surprise, "That bored? How do you survive?"

"What I do in my own time is none of your concerns." He coldly snapped.

Jessica gestured her hands in surrender position, "Sorry. Um, so what happened three hundreds years ago? That's like in 1800s, right?"

"Correct. It is another chapter of our history; Southern Vampire Wars, I made sure that newborn armies and their creators were destroyed."

Jessica nodded, typical of Caius. She bet he'd probably be near or involved, mostly, every time there's a war or some killing involved. But she was a little confused with some things he said, newborn armies. Probably a human that newly turned into a vampire?

"Sounds...fun.." She spoke out, hesitantly.

"It very was." He smirked.

Few minutes after Caius left the library, she proceed to memorise through the notes he written down until something or someone's arms rather, pulled her out of her chair and seated her on the table before sliding himself between her legs, effectively trapping her.

"Did you honestly believe you could escape me, mortal? Hm..this is the first time I sought out someone rather than the opposite." Jessica was shocked at how red could be this lightest but couldn't help but admire Demetri's good looks. He leaned in dangerously close to her lip but she quickly put the book between them, to Demetri's surprise and dismay.

"Studying."

"What one must do to take you away from your study?"

Jessica feigned her thinking look, "Well, you can take my test for me if that's even possible."

He grinned, "Or I could offer myself for you to study in the most deepest and intimate way possible." The obvious sexual hint in his words made Jessica blush which encouraged the tracker more, "If you wish so, we can play the game we did not have time earlier."

"What? I'd be the prey and you a hunter? You would obviously track me down in seconds."

"That is my intention."

Jessica used all her humanistic strength she could muster up to try and push him away, "I really need to study-" While her words sounded strong in her head, they sounded ridiculous muffled by his lips. His fingers dug into her forearms, dragging her more closer to him. She whimpered, trying to struggle against him, but his caresses intensified.

"You claim you do not want it, but your body evidently disagrees," He muttered between the kisses, each kiss getting deeper and more longer. Jessica wondered if he forgot while vampires do not need to breathe, humans does.

"We are in a library!" She hissed quietly, "What if someone walks in or hear?! They can probably hear this now!"

"Then let them be." Demetri once again attached his lip back onto her's impatiently, "I am sure the audiences won't mind."

Jessica gaped in shock, getting voyeur by other vampires didn't sound very at all appealing, her hand came to stop his from unbuttoning beige blouse, "Voyeurism? Really?"

He didn't reply only to continue attacking her neck, easing her hand away from her blouse to his luxurious suit, consenting her to do whatever she wish to do. Jessica was about to comply until a loud bang distracted the two from their 'activities'.

Demetri frowned, sniffing the air and his frown deepened. Jessica seemed to snap out of her trance, pushing Demetri away although he did not move a single inch from their current position.

"Who was it?" Jessica nervously asked, she hoped it was some mistake but vampires don't make mistake; their movement was extremely graceful to make that kind of clumsy actions.

She saw his jaw clench before it was quickly replaced by assuring look, "Nothing. Excuse me." He kissed her hand, "I hope you will make it up in your room."

* * *

The one day she stepped out of the Volturi's ancient castle alone, she didn't expect to see the most unexpected vampires in the place she'd never guessed. Of course she was reading the art gallery pamphlet-the same one she visited with Alec, but the gallery was so large it would take at least a week to go around the places, and despite the fact she was preoccupied with the leaflet, she was still aware of her surroundings very much. Being around the vampires called out on her survival skills.

But today, it seems there were more women than men, she could hardly spot any opposite gender and it was quite voluminous than usual,the usual quiet classic music that played over the speaker above their heads was overwhelmed with murmurs, some giggling too.

She looked up to see what it was all about and all the women's attention was directed at a dark figure in very expensive looking suit that was somehow very familiar to her, the elegant stance, the silky blond hair-

"Caius..?"

He stared away from the painting to Jessica at the sound of his name and she caught a glimpse of his now violet coloured eyes as he quickly ignored her and went back admiring the work. She walked near him, "Um...what are you doing in a place full of humans? I thought you hated them to bits."

His lip twitched, from happiness or contempt-she did not know, "That does not mean I am not allowed to respect their sciences and arts at least."

"Wow, that's really...you."

"Contrary to your popular belief, not all Volturi traps themselves in the castle."

"That bored, huh. I sympathise with you."

"I was not asking for it. I do need your pity."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "That was figure of speech, Caius. It's really different seeing you in place like this. You look really...you."

Caius was already feeling the regret waving over him for venturing outside knowing he may meets this annoying mortal, "We, Volturi owns this art gallery so I do not see any problem."

"Woah, you guys own this place?"

"The Volturi founded the Volterra; we own almost all of the properties in the vicinity."

"Holy." She saw Caius gliding away and she could see even the tinniest actions he did seemed to make women swoon to their feet and their men literally hanging on their waist to pull them back. Jessica had to run to catch up with his unbelievable speed that seemed very human yet faster than the average human speed.

"Can I hang around with you?"

"No, you may not." His steps seemed to be coming to an end in front of a familiar painting, _Deposition_ by Rosso Fiorentino. She remember seeing this in one of her more normal days.

"You like this picture." She stated and he seemed rather surprised.

"Yes. I was very fond of this artist, such a waste."

Jessica was more surprised the artist wasn't turned into a vampire, "So you didn't turn him into one of you?"

"Very few earns immortality from us. I am not at all generous to give them such because I merely praise them."

They silently viewed the painting, and although Caius made his displease known he didn't say anything to Jessica or hinted her presence was no longer appropriate but they occasionally talked, the paintings and the artists. They even went to the equally luxurious looking café in the at gallery when Jessica whined at her feet being hurt from too much walking but he did insulted her for being as human as human could be in front of the vampires.

To her surprise, the waiters recognised Caius but was oblivious to the fact he was a vampire as Jessica ordered her coffee.

"I was really wrong about you." Jessica revealed, facing Caius, "You can be really kind and caring. In your own sadistic way."

"You are pathetic." Was his only answer, "To call a vampire kind or caring. They are anything but that."

"I did say in your own way, you know. Beside, you didn't kill me and you had thousands of chances."

"Yet. Do not mistaken the hospitality as kindness. If I were to kill you in front of these humans, it'd only become more troublesome."

She only smiled, "Sure, Caius. I understand."

"It would be prudent not to test my patience, human, for I am not known for my generosity."

"You know," Jessica started, "I would really miss you if I ever miss this place. I have a feeling Bella is gonna do something about it."

Caius looked generously surprised but scowl at Bella's name.

"You know you call me stupid and idiot; it really motivates me to be a more better." Jessica explained, "I mean, you make a good motivator, seriously. Except the torture part, because that was so uncalled for; I'm not masochist so."

The vampire went speechless, was this woman this idiotic or naive? How could one find being degraded a motivation to their progress.

"So thank you." Now the human was thanking him for humiliating her, torturing her.

"I am so going to past this philosophy test and I'm going to write your insult on some notes and stick it up my room or something-I think that could be good idea; so much better than that 'I can do it!' thing."

Jessica saw his lip widening and realised he was actually smiling, even if it was small. Caius was actually smiling.

"You are smiling, although it looks little evil! So um..did I pass?" She wondered if this was some test or something, whether to see if she was actually amusing alive or dead.

"You should be honoured; it had been over two thousands years since someone entertained me greatly."

"So I can go home!"

"No." He leaned in, "Why should I let go of an amusing toy go that had managed to lighten up some of my boredom."

"So.." Jessica's face fell, "If I didn't made you laugh, I could have gone home."

"Dead is more likely."

It was official, she was doomed. Either way.

* * *

They walked down the street, heading to the castle when something caught Jessica's eyes. It was necklace displayed on the shop window. It was a simple silver chain necklace with blue star pavé charm as Caius followed her vision of interest.

Jessica tilted her head, maybe she should get her and her mum one. Shrugging, she continued to walk, Caius quietly gliding behind.

"So, do werewolves exist?"

She immediately noticed the sneer that graced his beautiful face but there was something else too. Fear.

"Children of the Moon."

"Is that what you guys call the werewolves."

"Yes."

She didn't push the subject, realising it was a rather sensitive topic for Caius.

"I was nearly killed by one."

Her head jerk to Caius in shock, he who seemed to hold air of power and authority, was actually nearly killed.

"I was nearly killed in a fight with one two thousand years ago. They are quite disdainful creatures but we wiped them out; most of them."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't got killed."

"What an interesting answer."

Jessica smiled in agreement, "Well, if you got killed, I'd never have met you. And I don't think there are better motivator than you."

"One would usually regret crossing paths with me."

She shook her head at the obvious point, "That's because you a very sadistic and probably kill them just for the sake of fun."

They exited the Volterra as they walked toward an ancient church outside of the walls, somewhat hidden in the hills, is a door located in the cellar which is most often used doors. But Jessica mostly used the door near the clock tower that leads to Gianna's reception office because she could never get used to the dark tunnels that make no attempt to make it comfortable for humans.

The stone walls are not insulated, and there is no heat or cooling or artificial lighting although the room is lit by the arrow slits high above. She could hear the rhythmic footsteps of Caius that seemed to get more distant but she was only human. Her eye sights could never get used to this degree kind of darkness and so, she had to press herself against the wall, her hands as guide to follow the lines of the rocky bricks.

She cursed lightly when her head bumped into one of the brick walls, she swear it will have a large bump the next morning. Jessica jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, firm but not tight as familiar scent swept over her.

"Caius?"

"I forgotten you humans' mud eye sights are useless in this dark."

"Gee..thanks." He guided her, acting as another pair of eyes as she leaned her body weight against his and her arm resting upon his sleeve.

"Do not touch me." She complied although she kept tripping over her feet or rocky edges much to his annoyance.

"I really could use a night vision." Jessica muttered.

She yelped when Caius suddenly pushed her into binding light, frantically blinking at the harsh open light that pricked her eyes until she got used to them. He probably led her to the reception and headed to his own matter.

"Thanks." She silently murmured to the dark before greeting Gianna.

* * *

"It was you."

Alec looked up from the novel he was reading. He currently sat on a wooden chair in a study room frequently visited by other Volturi members although not as often as Alec and Jane.

"I don't understand."

"The library; the sound and the figure in the court Garden yesterday."

Alec closed the tome, carelessly putting it down on the table next to him, "A mere consequence. The sound- to spare you from disgrace if were to caught fraternising with a human."

Demetri's lip twitched, "Your worry is no need; I can perfectly hear what you hear and see what you see after all. A little better in seeing coming arrivals- I must admit." He told, reminding Alec of his tracking power.

"Have you finished? I have some things I must attend." He stood up, strolling toward the exit until stopping beside Demetri near the exit doors, "I am not the one who fell for a human."

Demetri smirked, letting out a humourless chuckle, "At least I do not deny."

Alec's lip pursed and thinned, nostril flared, "Such a preposterous accusation-one that should not be lightly said."

"Stay away from her."

"That is her decision."

* * *

Her book was suddenly torn away from her and thrown onto her bed as Demetri demanded her full attention.

"You went out today." He frowned at the words he was about to say next, "With master."

"Caius?"

"A privilege to say his name as well..I do not like it, at all."

"You're jealous?" Jessica shyly gave him a chaste kiss on his lip-such an innocent gesture he wasn't used to; in his long life, many he seek was passionate but this was something he could get used to.

"I didn't think that the day would come where you would talk about other guys. How unfair." He muttered, closing their gaps with his lips, "Jessica, the safest place is beside me."

"Says the vampire." She gave him a doubtful look as he pushed her back onto the soft mattress, climbing on top of her. There was a certain look in his eyes that he wanted it yet made no move for it and for that, she was grateful. While she wasn't a 'first timer' unlike Bella, she learned from her experiences: patience is a virtue.

In high school, she was a good student and fairly popular, though she wasn't as sought after by boys as Lauren Mallory; she wanted to fit in. As she grew and became more aware of her self appearances and other people's constant watchful eyes, the pressure of being a 'friend'- more like member of Lauren's clique, in one of Lauren's constant thrown wild teens parties oozing with booze and plenty opportunity for sexual experiences, she caved in under Lauren's pushy encouragement and catalyst of alcohols.

Sadly, she didn't remember anything of last night the next morning but messy evidence of the incident. She woke up alone, sore, hung over and shameful regrets. But she learned most of the teenagers went through those stages with similar objectives as her's; it also changed her. Better or worse, she didn't know.

"Stay with me, tonight." Jessica muttered. It wasn't suppose to mean sexual but pure, simple request of his soothing presence. He complied, allowing Jessica to rest her head on his shoulder while he was thankful of his sleepless existence to admire the new found beauty.

Jessica's eyelids drooped heavily, it was almost distasteful. Closing her eyes meant she could no longer admire his elegant form. A glimpse of what she saw earlier was something so distant from her. And yet right now, this man is lying here in her arms. It's such a strange feeling.

* * *

When Jessica woke up, the lack of another body saddened her but in his space was a note in elegant writing she undoubtedly recognised as his. He explained he had something he must attend to but will come back to her. As usual, she ate, showered, dressed and set out to the library.

The sight greeted her only brightened her already happy day, "Marcus!"

"Good morning." He muttered tiredly, his face seemed to lift up slightly at the sight of the smiling human.

"I've been wondering where you were. You don't mind helping me with philosophy again..right?" She held up bunch of revision notes.

"Of course not, time is all I have. Please sit." She took a sit across him, laying out the messy papers.

"You are getting fond of this coven." He suddenly stated, bringing Jessica up in surprise.

"That's freakishly correct, kinda. I made friends with some-vampires..I guess." She frowned in uncertainty, well, Demetri-more than friends she guess, Alec-kinda, Jane-maybe, Caius-no comment, Marcus- father/older brother-like figure.

"Demetri is getting fond of you; a rare feat. Alec too enjoys your company; Jane, while hesitant she favours you compare to other guards." He looked as if he wanted to say more but didn't.

"How did you?-I have a feeling you're gifted."

"Aren't we all in our own way?. Relationship identification is my gift, it allows me sense relationships, or connections, between people." Marcus's eyes landed on the expensive parchment with Caius' beautiful handwriting, lingering for a moment, "Caius is the exception of course."

"Well, I think he is gifted." The vampire silently gestured her to continue, surprise a human was taking side with Caius-the ruthless of all three, "He is really a passionate hater. More than anyone I've met, I never seen anyone who can hold grudges for a long time and that is coming from a girl who is known to never, ever forget any grudges.."

"An interesting concept."

She rested her head against her arms as she gazed upon Marcus, both in sadness and happiness.

"Can I say something..really personal?"

"You may." He consented after few pauses.

"Can you tell me more about Didyme..? It's OK, if you don't want to-"

"No." He quickly insisted, diligence look in his eyes, "It had been a long time since I ever discussed her with someone, I wish to. Or I may forget she is not alive."

Soon, the story was told. It was long story yet those perfect fairytale; you meet the one-your soul mate, the love that felt like it wasn't allowed-rather than fate, it was fate-like love. But story that started out like fairytale ended in tragedy when the love has grown bigger than destiny.

Didyme was born around c. 1300 BC; Greece, turned by her own brother, Aro and was introduced to the coven along with the first members of the guard— vampires who were drawn to her aura of happiness. None of these early subordinates lasted more than a few centuries; they were still experimental at that point.

Didyme's gift had always been with her, though subtler during her human years, and so she was used to many suitors. She did not take these suitors seriously; her true allegiance was to her brother. After her wild newborn years were over, however, she came to admire Marcus greatly.

They fell in love with the strongest romantic bond of any of the Volturi, as Marcus was in a position to know. They were so happy together that soon Aro's ambition to dominate the vampire world became increasingly less important to them. After a few centuries, Marcus and Didyme discussed leaving the Volturi to live on their own. But on that fateful day; on the battlefield, the day where Marcus' power was needed to easily determine the leader and key members of the opposition by the bonds between them and the other fighters.

He could tell which person would die for another, which would turn traitor given incentive. In a diplomatic situation, Marcus could see how foreign vampires felt about the Volturi if they would not allow contact with Aro. Within the coven, Marcus could see if someone's loyalty was wavering, or if someone's feelings for another had become stronger than their bond to the coven. He was also quite dangerous in a fight— a skill Didyme did not share.

On that day, she was murdered.

He was not there for the day when she truly needed him and it still haunted him. Marcus never found out that he was responsible. Aro seemed to do everything in his power to discover the culprit, but of course all of his efforts, combined with those of Marcus and Caius, came to nothing.

Once he'd given up hope of vengeance, Marcus became incapacitated by grief. He lost interest in the coven and began to consider suicide but Aro using Chelsea's gift, which Jessica learned was the ability to influence the emotional ties between people, either by weakening or strengthening them, kept Marcus tied to the Volturi; he was unable to abandon the coven, even through suicide. Chelsea's gift kept Marcus loyal to Aro, but it was not enough to make him show any enthusiasm for the Volturi.

Aro tried to make Marcus more amenable through Corin's gift, but Marcus refused to accept her comfort. He did not want to forget his pain...

At the end, Jessica's only thoughts was: Would I ever find a love like that?

"..Pitiful person..." Those words escaped her mouth before realising how harsh it sounded, even if it was a mere sad mutter. He however gave her those sorrowful nonchalant look.

Instead of speaking the typical soothing words, she took a pen and scribble on the paper before timidly sliding it to Marcus:

_He is the vampire that had the greatest love of all times. And lost the greatest love of all times._

* * *

Jessica wondered around the darkly lit tunnel, her heart pulsing at the thought she might run into another vampires.

"Looking for Demetri?"

Jessica twirled in fear but relaxed a little when she saw the familiar hulk figure with the mischievous smile on his lip.

"Jane, actually." She corrected, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

He tilted his head puzzled, "No one willingly seek Jane unless they have a death wish. Or a thing for pain."

She gave him a uneasy smile, forcing it to look as naturally natural as possible, "I promise you it's none of those. I'm too young to die.."

He marched near Jessica, looking graceful even despite his muscular build, breathing in the air and gave her a flirty wink, "Demetri's scent is all over you; I see he bedded you as soon as he wooed you over. As always."

Jessica admit in her own groups of friends, she was the one who usually came up with the crude jokes but she couldn't help but blush in this whole situation, the choices of his words that was not so subtle and the fact he said it out loud. Loud enough for other vampires to hear.

She furiously shook her head, "What? No, no, he just stayed for the night." That came out wrong. And it was reflected by the widening of Felix's smirk.

"I mean, literally, he just stayed the night." She stated, feeling more calm and less flustered although the red hues lingered in her cheek.

"Well, Demetri is known as Casanova of life here. He can be very patient of things that are worthy."

Casanova of life. That really describes Demetri as far as she knows.

"Why don't you lay off your teasing, Felix." Chime-like bell lightly chided, the light footsteps pattering on the floor as the androgynous form removed her hood from her face, "Leave the poor human to peace." While the words sounded worrying; her face and the tone told different story, cold and uncaring looking but there was a hint of tease.

"Jane, finally-ow!" Jessica yelped at the familiar pain vibrating through her body. The same mild and playful shock of burning sensation, the shocking feeling you'd receive electric shock from the plasma globe. But Jessica got up with the goofy grin before hugging the young vampire, much to the surprise of Felix.

Of course, Jane continuously pushed her away using her more advantageous vampire strength.

"I have so much to tell you, seriously, oh and I understand that's your way of saying, 'I missed you too' in a sadistic way."

"What an utterly absurd interpretation."

"Yea, yea, yea, can't we move to somewhere less creepy place?"

Jane eyed her as if she was a complete fool before leading in front, "..Follow me."

Jessica was led to the familiar garden and was surprise to see another figure waiting. Jane twirled, facing Jessica with indifferent expression, "My brother will accompany you for tonight."

Jessica gasped with a betrayed look as she gaped at distancing Jane's back, "What?! How can you do this to me? This is visual betrayal!" She felt another jolt of pain, this time much more stronger and gave Jessica quickly gave Jane fake 'I'm-alright' laugh, "I'll just.. see you next time, Jane."

"I don't know if I should be offended at your lack of etiquette. Do I bore you? Displease you?"

She furiously shook her head, "No! I mean, I just wanted some girl to girl talk because I'm a girl-in case you're forgetting."

"How could I?" He replied stoically, "Where do you wish to go today?"

"Well, I always wanted to visit the something dei priori?"

"Piazza dei priori." Alec corrected with perfect Italian accent and pronunciation that'd make any girls swoon. She guess that's where all the hype for Italian/French guys come from.

"Yes, that. The clock tower one."

"Piazza dei priori is merely a façade masking this castle from humans, it would be pointless."

"Well, I want to see Court yard and the inside." Jessica rolled her eyes, "It's human thing."

"That's foolish. All the doors in the room lead to dead-end, innocuous offices and you are technically in the part of the building that has never been revealed to humans."

"Look, I could go on my own and you can do your own thing if I bother you so much."

He frowned, "When have I stated such thing?"

"Um..like in the past and now although in hidden meaning way."

"I was only providing the fact."

"Alec, I know you might be a vampire who lived thousands of years but sometimes you really want to be like the other kids. See a movie, go out to town, chat about useless things, you want to do all that. So case close, let's go." Jessica took his hand into her's and pulled him to the exit.

"You are awfully forgetting your place here, human."

"Oh, now it's human(!)" Jessica glanced back with light hearted annoyed expression, "You really know how to make girl feel special."

"It was not my intent."

"It was a figure of speech, Alec." She teased.

* * *

Jessica followed groups of people being led to the inside, taking a leaflet from the guide and occasionally pulling Alec near her much to his annoyance. He really didn't like to look around his own home from tourist's view did he.

The entrance has a cross vaulted ceiling and is adorned with coats of arms and glazed medallions but the one on the top made her stare at Alec's necklace than to his violet eyes, "That's the Volturi's symbol isn't it?"

"Of course. We founded the Volterra itself, it is more appropriate to show our ownership."

We were soon opened to a reception area, where there was a very polite receptionist who was a human to receive visitors, as well as several inconspicuous surveillance cameras. The poor secretary recognised Alec amongst other people and her face immediately blanched, of course she quickly recovered from her shock as soon as she saw Jessica tugging Alec along.

The secretary wondered how a human actually managed such an action without getting killed; probably later, but she couldn't help but stare at Jessica in envy as the vampire silently complied without any evidence of anger or denial.

Along the stairway leading up to the first floor there is a fresco of the Crucifixion by Pier Francesco Fiorentino (15th century). At the top of the first flight of stairs they entered directly into the magnificent Council Hall. The cross vaulted ceiling replaced the beamed ceiling in 1516. On the wall at the far end of the hall there is a fresco painted by Jacopo di Cione Orcagna completed in 1383.

Jessica, while she found the art works amazing, she couldn't help but be awed at the scenery from the top of the building. She leaned forward, dangerously hanging from the edge until Alec pulled her back.

"If you were to fall, your blood would spill." He growled warningly.

In the other word: if her blood spilled, he would lose control.

Jessica gave him an assured grin, "I won't fall. I have a little height phobe. That would be suicide."

"Then why come up here?"

"Because it's nice." She shrugged, gesturing to his firm grip, "And you wouldn't let go."

The human was annoying. That he know and hated, she dragged him around places he had seen over many times in his life and the constant stares from human while it did not bothered him, it annoyed him more.

Jessica sipped her cherry slushies, her hand still intertwined with his as they walked around the town square. Her attention was soon drawn to another group of girls who eyed Alec as the last group did while the older couples smiled at the two.

"Such a cute couple. He is quite beautiful, isn't it honey?" She heard one of the older woman say to her husband.

"Kids these days." He shook his head with a smile.

If she heard it, Alec definitely heard it but he showed no sign of disgust or contempt. Jessica, feeling Alec was being a gentleman to not to upset her, started to recoil her fingers from his and brought her hand to join the one grasping the plastic foam cup.

To her shock, his hand shot out to grab her's and intertwined them once again, bringing it down to his side. Jessica looked up in confusion but he refused to make eye contact.

"Alec?"

"Your action is stirring more suspicion."

She saw few girls of the group were about to walk toward Alec when she let go of his hand, only to hold themselves back when he weaved his hand with her's once again. Oh yea, he had something against women.

"Do you have like a girl phobia or something?" Jessica saw a frown marring his handsome face but it only made him look more angelically beautiful.

"I do not. Your assumption can be very dubious on occasions."

She smiled, "OK, if you say so."

They headed back when the sun started to set back, using the roads to the Court Garden, "We should so do this again." She beamed in excitement.

"We should not." Alec watched as she hurriedly stepped up the stairs in bid to outrun him although it was futile in effort but he decided it would not hurt to give her some sense of security and so called winning feelings. They soon arrived in the familiar scenery, few steps away.

She turned, looking down Alec as she had more leverage, "Tomorrow?"

"No."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He was little irked at the fact she ignored his firm answer of 'No' but he didn't hated the feeling.

* * *

_"The past cannot be cured." Queen Elizabeth I_

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me your thoughts in reviews! Have a nice New Years guys! See you in next chapter!**


	8. The Kiss of Thorns

Pandora

Chapter VIII:

The Kiss of Thorns

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**RoseandBrooke- **Kekekekekeke, well, it would be a dream if she ended up with all of them isn't it. *Wink wink Well, Alec is starting to fall for Jessica...which is in THIS chapter! I'm glad I keep Jane in character hehehe I wonder what you will think of Jane's character in this chapter? That girl is totally adorable! Enjoy!

**Cereza101**- Haha, Caius looks bored too! I mean, I probably would if I was alive for almost three thousand years with nothing to do. Well, Alec in this chapter...well let say, you've been warned keke!

**guest#1**- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Enchanted** **Elf**- There will be more Marcus and Caius in future chapters! I mean, in one glance, he seemed to apathetic and almost boring character but if you look through him, he's not. He's actually an interesting and very tragic character ㅠㅠ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TokyoHanon97**- Yep, Cai Cai likes Jessica! But he's too proud to admit it LOL! Oh, will Jessica ever know Aro killed his sister...kekkekekeke you are in for the surprise! Yes, that is why there are so many things I have prepared for Aro and Jessica moments! *Evil laugh Oh and enjoy this chapter!

**wiwi**- I'm glad my chapter makes you happy! Well, let's hope this chapter makes you more happy haha! Jane is cute but let's face it people...she can be really scary and cute at the same time which is most frightening LOL!

**ElektraMackenzie**- Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapters!

**darkangel**- Yep, it was the age of the actor I guess! Keke but I think they are smokin' hot! Well, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Enjoy!

**JustNata**- Yes, I am using your idea! Thank you! Oh, don't worry, I will make sure to put the credit for that scene to you hehe! Your scenario actually gave me a great idea of more Alec and Jessica moment. Enjoy!

**The Fallen Angel Of Pain**- Well, men. They are never easy to figure out LOL! Well, I think this chapter will clearly show Alec's feeling toward Jessica keke! Well, the battle begins for Jessica's heart XD

******ATTENTION*** Ahem! This chapter contains a mild(?) M-rated scenes near the end. Viewers, you've been warned. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Ordinary. The kind of dangerous, beautiful ordinary that you just cant leave alone. Like an angel from the Underworld or maybe a devil from paradise._

* * *

There was a light flutter in her bed, as if silent wind had passed over her sleeping form. A shocking cold hand touched her's and brought up to something's equally icy and hard.

"This time it is Alec.." Masculine voice revealed its irritation.

Jessica's eyes shot open, recognising the figure sitting on the bed next to her and her hand on his lip.

"Demetri..this is actually a nice way of waking up." She sat up, her hand still on his lip.

"You have been with Alec despite my warning to stay away. Such stubborn human..and mine."

Mine.

Jessica heard the deceptively simple word that spilled from men's lips many times. The one sharp syllable that held multitude of connotations beneath the four letters but the fact those words emitted from his lip made her heart beat like crazy. And he could hear what effect it had on her and rewarded with those seductive smirk of his.

His hands tightened on her waist, bringing her body fully against his. He growled, and he kissed her. Demetri shuddered when her tongue met his, teasing him with softness. Jessica threaded her fingers in his hair as he kissed her roughly. She captured him so easily merely by yielding to him. And it was torture to hold back on his desire for her to extent.

His arm tightened around Jessica's waist as his other hand slid up her spine, making her arch against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Jessica gasped when his tongue suddenly demanded instead of asking, hot and lusty now and not sweet at all, and he pressed for more.

Demetri wondered how much limit he could push before becoming overwhelmed with lust, many of his past tryst was in complete control of his senses, more mechanical knowing the full fragility of human women's body. He did not know if he had strength to hold back with her;simply by accident, he could reach out, meaning to touch her face, and crush her skull by mistake.

Several knocks diverted the pair's attentions from their lustful activities.

"Jessica." It was Gianna, "I brought your breakfast."

Demetri could not understand the panic in her face as she quickly pushed his grasp away and tried to hide him.

"It's Gianna. Move!"

He frowned, "Why? I do not understand your sudden refusal."

"I can't let her see you!" She hissed, "It's girl thing."

He grudgingly obeyed and hid behind the wall near the door as Jessica wearily crept the oak open slightly, "Hi, Gianna. Um..I'm not decent so you can just hand me the tray. Thanks."

She sighed in relief as she closed the door, her back sliding down with the tray still in her hand. He revealed himself, "This is the first time I received such treatment from a woman."

She stood up, putting the silver tray on the long, marble dinning table, "Sorry, it's just that it was so sudden." Jessica took baguettes and ripped a small chunk before chewing.

Demetri wrapped his arms around her from behind, frowning, "Never had I in my life a woman dismissing me like this."

"Well, I'm hungry. Beside, I love food. I choose food over anything and I need to have energy for later with Alec." She smiled teasingly, taking another bite before putting the bread down on the plate.

Jessica couldn't see the frown deepening and nostril flaring in anger but she let a small gasp when he started to attack her neck. Of course, she also didn't know the reason of his sudden peaked interest of her neck.

* * *

Jessica grudgingly tightened the scarf around her neck, remembering her groan of protest when she found out what he'd done. He had left the dark mark on her neck, large and very noticeable bruises-love bites. She was glad scarf was now a common fashion items since it might attract some weary attention what she's hiding beneath. Too much CSI taught her people tend to gets suspicious with skin concealing wear.

"I can't believe you done that, Demetri." She playfully growled with a hint of slight annoyance. But it was totally worth it.

Demetri grinned excitedly, leaning against wall, "I did not hear any single disapproval throughout our session."

Jessica scanned the area of the garden, thinking Alec wasn't coming, she stepped down the stairs until a hand came to stop her from taking another steps. Something cold touched her ear, "I do not remember allowing you to abandon me."

A grin spread on Jessica's lip, using his grip on her arm and twirled to face Alec's usual stoic face.

"I knew you were coming!"

Alec let the small smirk appear on his thin lip, "So I have been deceived."

He seemed more playful today, Jessica concluded.

Demetri pulled her into him, "A farewell kiss."

He lowered his head toward her lip, almost touching until Jessica's hand clasped over his lip then to his shock, put the chaste kiss over her hand where his lip were. The innocent gesture was a stranger to both vampires.

She took Alec's hand before walking away, leaving the Italian tracker in amused thoughts- a small laughter escaping his lip.

As usual, Alec followed behind her as she explored the town with the enthusiasm with the eyes of the first time-something he didn't understand. It wasn't until he registered the missing human that he frown in irritation, he didn't register this feeling. Perhaps it was nervousness, panic? He could find her through her scent, yet he couldn't explain this so called nervousness.

Following her scent, he came to find her holding several bags and chatting with an unknown and heavily pregnant human. He slipped his hand into her's and tightened to hint his anger, Jessica as if oblivious to the obvious scowl only smiled.

"Hey, Alec. Here's your bag." She put the bags down as the other woman smiled gratefully.

"Grazie mille, signorina." The woman said in thick Italian accent, "Your boyfriend seems very worried about you, such a handsome young man you got yourself there. I hope my child will grow up like you beautiful couple."

Jessica stuttered, laughing nervously,"Um..no, no, he's not my boyfriend."

The woman however winked, "Woman's instinct, my child." The dark haired woman took the bags with the help of her friend who arrived soon after before farewelling the pair goodbye.

Alec stared down at the mortal woman, "You disappeared."

"Oh, yea, sorry. I was just helping her-"

He pulled her closer, growling, "Do not ever disappear without notifying me." It was meant to intimidate the stupid human but it only widened the smile on her ever so gracing lip.

"Aww, you were worried? I'm so flattered-" The words could never finish itself as she found her face half buried in his shoulder, his arms around her waist and his chin resting upon her shoulder. Jessica frowned in worry and slightly pulled away to face him.

"Alec?" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up." Alec ordered, Jessica complied silently. Awaiting patiently as Alec slowly removed his hand few moment after before pushing her away like she was a fire burning his whole body. He turned to walk away until a hand tugged his suit hem.

"Sorry. I made you worry." Without looking back at her, he offered his hand and he could hear her sighing in relief with a small delighted laugh before entwining with her's. They silently walked, Jessica mostly admiring the architectures.

Alec watched as those idiotic smile graced her lips, laughing for no reason. It was absurd. Almost comical. He was tempted to personally wipe away those smile and replace with fear.

It soon became evident of her desire to head back to the castle but before heading toward the same secluded alley staircases, Jessica brought cone of gelato, licking the delicious dessert. Heaven, she thought.

The sudden knock of wind hastily blew away her scarf, coming loose, Alec's hand subconsciously came up to tighten the hanging material but the sudden flinch halted him. Jessica hastily wrapped the scarf around her slender limb, finishing with a small ribbon but for Alec was a curious creature and the sceptical behaviour of the human did not escaped his scrutinising eyes.

But to Jessica's surprise, Alec led her to the vaguely familiar pathways. He led her outside of the city wall toward the ancient church, hidden in the hills-the one Caius used. She knew it was most often used door for the Volturi but his sudden changed course unnerved her somehow.

His curious motive wasn't revealed until they were away from human eyes, a lone pair in the quaint, concealed historical landmark located beside a small private landing strip owned by the Volturi- occasionally used by Heidi to bring in their food, did he stopped.

"Alec?" Jessica quietly muttered, almost careful at his sudden pause. She mildly panicked when she noticed his hand altered into the visible black smoke and started to circle around her.

"Be still." He gently ordered.

Although his intention was questionable, Jessica decide to silently obeyed. Watching the black mist snaking around her whole form before all her senses were blandly stolen. Everything stopped.

Alec slowly paced toward the standing human, her head slightly turning until it stilled as she got used to the abyss surrounding her; her eyes looked toward him but the obvious glassy look hinted of her trance like state and buried awareness of her surroundings- a doll, was suitable word to compare her current state.

Even he was impugning his ambiguous actions as his hand slightly hesitatingly swept away a strand of her hair that escaped her tucked away hair over her ears before trailing down to her scarf. Swiftly, he pulled one end as it came undone, revealing the dark mark she had hidden. Love bites.

A sound of displease escaped in his lip with a small 'tsk'. Demetri.

While one of his hand rested by his side throughout the whole confrontation, his other hand tangled in her curly hair and brought her head onto his shoulder, deeply breathing in her sweet scent. Then, his cold lip pressed against her temple, cold and warmth clashing in a way he could hardly describe. It was a gentle gesture he would normally show around his sister but this was different. Gentle was hardly a word to describe a vampire.

He wanted to try something else.

Alec looked into the glassy eyes of the human before pressing his cold lip against her's, the venom in his eyes burned away those bothersome blue contacts and revealing his now red eyes unwavering; staring into her dreamy gaze.

The mist started to retract back into his hand, clearing away as it slowly crept back into his hands.

Her eyes fluttered back to life and consciousness, he could see her eyes widening, pupils dilating when she registered their current position. The blood flushed her cheeks, her normal heartbeat now pounding against her rib cage furiously and mouth open to stutter out whatever she seemed to muster up in courage but it also gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her's.

Their eyes were both open, transfixed, Jessica's blue ones were glued onto his red ones, looking calm and calculating while she was sure her ones was open and as wide as it could be. A vampire. People must not go near vampires. If they go near them...you will be captured by their eyes.

"Alec." A dangerous growl emitted, spatting the name venomously.

Jessica's head jerked while Alec reacted more motionless and methodical way, slowly turning to face rage filled Demetri. There was a pierce, ominous silent that reminded her of the situation, calm before the storm and she was damn sure this was the perfect example.

The tremendous speed and strength of a vampire never cease to amaze Jessica, in both awe and terrifying ways, and this was more of terrifying as she watched in flash, Alec was harshly backed onto the nearest tree by Demetri, his hand gripped onto the younger vampire.

She saw this created fatal crates on the branch, watching it snap in two and falling onto the field with a loud, metallic groan. Alec brought his leg up to aim at the tracker's arm as Demetri swiftly jumped few distance away. The young guard grabbed another tree, effortlessly tearing its roots from the soils before throwing toward Demetri in easy motion in a way one would throw a harmless, light-weighted ball.

Demetri elegantly stepped aside with ease as it landed behind him. She saw flock of birds deflect the air downward before hurriedly flying away, crying, from the destructive sites as if it almost knowing to avoid the rages of vampires.

"Alec! Demetri! Stop!" Jessica shouted in futile effort to stop the two vengeful vampires, becoming more desperate when she saw the familiar mist creeping toward Demetri. She was scared; watching them baring teeth, hissing and growling like two animals in a heat of battle. She could see their monstrous strengths was destroying the half of the hills surrounding the field.

She was so fucked. Jessica took pride she didn't swear on many occasions, but this she'd make an exceptions.

"Enough!" High and thin shrill of commanding voice intervened; it was Jane. Felix followed closely behind her with an entertained expression, showing his love for battles but also seeing something amused about the current situation. The two were about to strike, even if it was for a final time, Jane quickly gestured to Felix as he soon had them both incapacitated against the two nearby trees, Felix large hands gripped onto their neck to prevent them moving.

Jane looked slightly shocked at her brother- the one who was known for his careful control over his emotions; he was usually the one that calmed and soothed her often anger tantrums, which one of few he did not seemed to share with her and rarely had she ever seen him indulging in combats.

"Jane-" Jessica started but those words turned to scream as the excruciating burning sensation ran through her body- the real pain, not the ones she'd playfully poke her with. Jane's action brought movements of retaliation from the two trapped vampires but Felix's much more superior strength kept them at bay.

"Never had I thought I'd see such a fun display in my life." Felix smirked, knowing the two vampires he had up against the trees is both known for their excellent self control and reasonable personalities.

Jane's full lip turned to nasty sneer, eyeing the three contributors-Alec, Demetri and Jessica, with fiery anger.

"Pathetic. Disgraceful." She spat venomously, "Where do you think this is to act so carelessly in childish banter? Such a disappointments. All of you. You're a disgrace to all vampires."

Jane eyed Jessica with the same cold, authoritative look, "Stand up."

Jessica did, her knees still staggering weakly. She was sure she was in trouble- probably a trouble she'd have to pay with her life.

"I will not report this to Aro in affirms this childish actions will_ not _happen again." Scanning her eyes between the two vampires, she ordered, "Felix, take care of these mess. You, follow me."

Jane led Jessica through the familiar tunnel, carefully walking through not to trip over in this darkness. Not with Jane. Jane stopped, turning around to face Jessica with unreadable expression, "You were the reason for their actions."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

Jessica nodded, biting her lips.

Jane's lip pursed, "My brother wishes for you. Desire you. My brother, you have changed him; you weakened him with your human feelings."

"Jane-"

"End it." She sharply interrupted, "I have told you our love is eternal. Once we falls in love, we cannot love another nor can we stop it. Before it blooms further, end it."

Jessica gulped in fear as she stared into the youthful face of Jane, it was hardly believable she was only fourteen.

"This is my advice to you as your so called 'friend'. Keep this in mind, my brother is the one I hold most dear and his sakes comes before mine. If I must, even if I favour your presence and companionship, I will end you myself. Take it as my repayment for the friendship you've offered; nothing good will come out from the love of a vampire."

Giving one cold glance, Jane walked away, leaving Jessica in complicating thoughts.

* * *

_Nothing good will come out from the love of a vampire._

Those words seems to echo in Jessica's head. Alec..likes her? It shocked her when Jane revealed it to her. Alec himself was thousands of question; she could never tell what he was thinking. Those thoughts were wretched out from her when pair of arms snaked itself around her shoulder.

"You are in thoughts." Demetri muttered, turning her around to face him.

"I'm just thinking about everything. Did I do something wrong? Is God mad at me? Cause I feel like he's punishing me for something and I don't know why."

"Second thoughts?" Demetri lifted her chin

"I don't think I even had the first thoughts yet. What happened after I left?" Jessica asked, truly curious if they destroyed the entire forest after she had left, knowing the all the amusing entertainment Alec and Demetri played out in front of Felix, she wouldn't have been surprise if Felix let them loose and watch the whole thing from the side line.

"Felix accompanied us back to the castle, perhaps fearing he would miss the fun if were to let us go alone. Like I said, being alive for almost three thousands years has its disadvantage. It gets rather dull." Jessica trembled against him-chest tightly pressed tightly to her's-holding her by the back of the neck so that she had to look up to his face while other rested on her chin.

"I bet even before I came here, you seeks out trouble and adventure."

Demetri only grinned, revealing perfect sets of white teeth, "I believe I have made enough mistakes for a thousand men. Perhaps more. But I have learned from them. I came to find and learn mortals have their merits. I know you have merits, more than anyone."

"Why did you approached me?"

"If I do recall, it was you who approached me in the most horrific manner." He gave her a chaste kiss and ironically, left a sizzling hot trail behind despite the coldness of his skin, "Because you want me."

Jessica rolled her eyes as Demetri continued with the same mischievous smirk she'd seen in his friend, Felix, "Because you are interesting. And beautiful. I know I have shown you the bad things in most unmannerly fashion when I become angry."

"And stirring trouble."

Demetri smirked, "Yes, and stirring trouble. But do you not think it is wise to persuade to be..well behaving?" The last bit came out as a whisper, almost teasing.

"I promise to be so good."

Even with an obvious lust in his voice, Jessica wasn't sure if he meant he will be a good person or simply good in bed. But with what happen this afternoon, everything; she wasn't sure of anything.

_A vampire. People must not go near vampires. If they go near them...you will be captured by their eyes._

Her mind chimed in effort for one last time, she never thought she could ever believe what a person's, in this case, a vampire's eyes could do to a person's mind by simply gazing at you. He really was a Casanova of life.

He was leaning in and his lips was so close to her, Jessica wondered what it tasted it like even if she had tasted him. Her mind was hazy; she couldn't remember anything. And she was sure even counting ten to one would be an impossible task to complete in this situation. She could smell the delicious scent of his body, overwhelming her nose with his toxic essence. She wanted it. So much.

Even though Jessica know-she _knew- _she could never go back once she steps across this line, it was indelible. Inevitable.

Demetri's lip stopped hairsbreadth away from her's, as if waiting for her to make the final move; sealing the fate.

For some whatever reason, she was reminded of the time when she dropped her car key on a grating next to the side-walk, the key had fallen out of her bag when Mark accidentally bumped into her and wobbled there, teetering on the thin strips of metals dangerously. Jessica remember herself freezing in mid walk, knowing the tinniest movement could outbalance the weight but also because she knew she wouldn't be able to catch it before they fell.

It was like some sort of agonising slow-action film, time seemed to stand still and she could only watch, helpless, as it fell into pests infested darkness. And this situation was just like that time, well, breaking off with Mark brought her here-which Jessica could guess he 'bumped' her and she was the key.

There was nothing she could do with it. It was too late. Jessica was sure if Demetri wasn't holding her, she'd probably fall in heaps on the floor. While Jessica liked to think life is a gamble and gambled with chance on many things, in this situation there was so much to lose.

Too much for her comfort.

What she was contemplating was dangerous- he was dangerous. She had seen in in first hand- what he could do, what he was _capable _of. He could destroy her so easily, and not just by killing her outright. Jane taught her that, Caius taught her that, damn, that list of torture methods taught her that.

How did Bella do it? She made it look so-easy. Mingling with vampires was not good, even as a friend. And she definitely remembered Bella's catatonic state of four month period and wondered if vampires were that good of a lover that left her helpless and dependent. Was that going to be like that for her when she leave? Or if she could leave. But she was quite sure she could, even if she was a chatterbox, she knew when to keep her mouth close or open and her long disappearance would soon cause suspicion amongst her family and friends too.

Breathless, panicked, excited and in resignation, she close her eyes and leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. Now she remembered what he tasted like. He tasted like sweet wine, freedom. And ruin.

Jessica already concluded, she was doomed. No she was so fucked.

He pushed her back and Jessica felt the puffy, comfortable mattress beneath her as he lowered her backward.

This was such a bad, bad idea, Jessica.

Her mind was foggy and blurry as he gently peeled off her clothes then his, while he kissed and licked his way down her body. She whimpered and moaned, her own naughty grin appearing.

If this was what those so called worth-it trouble felt like, she loved it.

Her body gave an involuntary jerk and she could feel his answering smile against her heated flesh. She weaved her fingers in his hair knowing she was in for a one hell of a ride.

She was so fucked.

* * *

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. Jonathan Larson_

* * *

**So...guys?! *Naughty grins kekeke did you liked it? Tell me your thoughts in reviews! Oh and credit goes to JustNata (My loyal reviewer) for the ingenious scenario of the pregnant woman and Jessica bits! Hehehehe!**


	9. Mystery

Pandora

Chapter IX:

Mystery

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**RoseandBrooke- **So you like Alec/Jessica huh! Kekekeke, well I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter then! Enjoy~!

**TokyoHanon97**- Haha yes Jane is quite jealous :D yes Jessica and Demetri did hoho XD Don't worry, you will have your sexy vampire King soon enough hehe, just waiting for the right timing. You won't be disappointed, enjoy!

**Cereza101**- Yep, oh snap! Snap it in half LOL!

**ElektraMackenzie**- You like Alec the best? Well, I'm am sure you will enjoy more of Alec in this chapter keke! *Hint: Alec parts are at near end of the chapter. You've been warned.

**darkangel**- Yep, Alec did. And he will again (In this chapter keke) You will see some Cullen actions but in the future. And instead of Alice, it will be Edward..because you know his mind reading gift *Wink wink and yes there will be some freaked out shock amongst the Cullens' LOL! Yes, the VK reference is absolutely loving it! There will be more too hehe.

And to answer your question, yes I did change the title. I have discussed with my friend whom I dedicated this for and agreed on the title 'Pandora', and you are right, Pandora was the girl who opened the jar (Many people misinterpret it as a box but according to the myth, it is a jar LOL) and many evil escaped to the world-this is the reference to the vampires in which Aro and other of his kind believes they are nothing but an evil, soulless monsters however, on the very bottom of the jar was a tiny shred of light called 'hope' in which in this story, the hope, their hope is Jessica. Thanks for the comfort by the way! You are such a nice person~

Oh and I'm 16 by the way hehe! In Korean, I'm 17 :) I'm surprised you are 15 because you sound so mature!

**The Fallen Angel Of Pain**- Don't worry, Alec isn't the type to give up keke!

**guest #1**- Aww, I'm happy you love my story! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter :D

**JustNata**- Woah, you're 14?! I don't know what to say...I basically introduce the world of sex to you...awkward. Well, I will not go into proper 'in-depth' details but please tell me if you feel uncomfortable in anyway because I will respect your wish and down tone some scenes. Well, Alec will pretty be angry if he does find out about the activities hoho but we all know Alec isn't the type to give up, evident on Breaking Dawn where he kept up the mist during the whole confrontation LOL!

**Guest #2**- Some scenes are 'suggestive' but as some readers are young, I might give some mild descriptions but not extreme explicit. Also, because I've never written proper M-rated scenes before too so ㅠㅠ.. OTL I'm thankful for you to read and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**wiwi**- Hahaha, well what will you think of this chapter than if the last chapter was sexy? LOL we all love Jane (And scared of her at the same time haha) Enjoy XD

**Nollie**- With total respect, I have discussed the title matter with my friend whom I have dedicated it for and came to rename it as Pandora. We chose this as a symbol of Jessica as when Pandora opened the Pandora's jar, the evilness escaped to the world. The 'evil' is link to vampires in which Aro and other of his kind believes they are soulless monsters, eternally damned and tainted with sins, however on the bottom of the jar was a tiny shred of light called 'hope' in which takes form of Jessica in this story. She is their hope that they are not as soulless as they may think.

I hope you liked the story though and are happy with the title. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

**_"And out of darkness came the hands that reach thro' nature, moulding men." Alfred Lord Tennyson_**

* * *

The next day Jessica awoke, she was hit with the similar feelings of the worst hangover she'd ever experienced. Her whole body was sore as if she hit worked out in the gym in extreme and she was deadly tired, probably because vampires didn't sleep and Demetri was insatiable, wanting to go for _another_ rounds; she was sure she only had roughly two hours of somewhat sleep(?) in total.

Jessica was surprised to see see Demetri had stayed, with his penchant for coming in and out without notice, she had expected him to be gone but here he was, elegantly lounging on the chair, dressed, as he flicker through her Tess of the D'urberville mindlessly.

She was at loss of words; her first hand past experiences hadn't prepared her for something like this. Normally the guy would grabs his clothes and hurriedly vanishes or stammer out some awkward excuse, 'I'll call you later.' and stumbling out of the door.

In flash, he was in front of her with the same mischievous look she adored. Demetri's hand slide from her waist to the curve of her hip, hinting his more not so innocent intention. Her mind involuntarily flashed back, images of the night running through her mind like some sort of wild lime light.

Jessica would probably-no, definitely the truly best, epic sex she ever had. Her eyes travelled to the shattered wooden pieces, clattering around the bed and on the sheets. He broke the headboard. A fucking headboard.

Her head was brought back to Demetri as he pressed his impatient lip against her's with the equal amount of passion as the night before but she pushed him back, "You taste like blood."

He raised one of his well formed brow in amusement, "I do have to feed, Jessica. Or else, I might do something I regret during our activities, which will be very disappointing if I do."

Jessica didn't know if he was teasing her or proper serious, maybe both of each.

She never really thought about what sex with a vampire would be like-well she guess she understand why Bella likes Edward so much- if they done it. Jessica thought about it, of course, like any healthy teenage girls would do while reading and watching various supernatural books and films she seen and read but the experience was truly infinite times better than some vampire pop culture, which was why Jessica enjoyed it a little too much.

Was there suppose to be laughing when you bang a vampire? A very dangerous at that too.

And all the talk about vampires being more superior in superhuman strengths hadn't been exaggerating; talk about the Godly stamina. They done probably five or six times and each round averagely lasted two hours each, at the end, Jessica would be too tired but no, Demetri was still not satisfied and would occasionally wake her up from the light sleep. He was also every inch demanding in bed- giving her little commands but she was also grateful he very well listened to her. OK, there might have been slight begging involved.

Jessica wrapped and tightened the light sheet which was tear and sliced, it looked it went through grinding machine, she stood up from the bed, Demetri closely following behind her. Jessica saw the breakfast tray was already awaiting, Demetri must have picked them up after his 'meal'.

Her stomach was literally screaming for food to replenish those energy she lost, her teeth bit onto a small chunk of pancake and drinking down the orange juice. She was too absorbed in her food to notice Demetri had wound his arms around her waist.

He made a disapproval sound, "The fragility of mortal always surprise me. I should have restrained my strength, forgive me."

Jessica wondered what he was talking about as she looked down to the arm which he was soothing over with his hand apologetically and was shocked to see what he was talking about. She gasped and ran to the bathroom, after Demetri had let her go, closed the door before examining herself in the mirror.

Blue and purple marks and blemishes mangled almost her entire body, the inside of her thigh too looked worse than any other. Now that she seemed to notice the black and blue mark under skin, the pain seemed to return. The tinniest movement of her limbs, her legs more, contracted painfully.

If someone were to see her like this, they probably thought she had a very, very wild night out, which was very true although what happened would have been slightly different.

She exited the bathroom, the sheet tightened her once again and her feet touched the sharp splinters of the left over wood that was once a headboard.

"How am I going to explain this?"

"The truth." He simply answered, those playful look appearing.

* * *

"Well, what happened is that I um...uh..well, I-wanted to test out," Jessica stuttered stupidly, "Jane did it."

Disbelief look crossed Gianna's face, "Jane?"

"Uh, yea." Jessica nodded, "I wanted her to show me her strength and like crashed the headboard; it was scary, I cried. Oh, also, I need a new bed sheet too."

Gianna nodded slowly, "Uh..I understand. I will have someone to replace them both." She jotted down in her diary.

"Thank you, um, but don't tell anyone. Jane doesn't like others knowing she crashed the headboard."

"I won't." The human secretory replied.

Jessica eyes landed next to the telephone on Gianna's work table, "Gianna, can I use your phone?"

She was replied with doubted gaze and Jessica understood why, "I'm not gonna tell them about..all this," Flapping her hands to gesture the castle, "I just want to call my parent or they might get suspicious something will happen to me."

Gianna looked hesitant but slide the telephone toward Jessica, nevertheless, as Jessica put the headset to her ear before dialling the number.

There was several ring before the recipient picked up her phone, "Bella?"

Silent pause.

_"Jessica? Oh my, God, Jessica! You're alive!"_

"Uh, duh! Like I'd get killed easily, I'm too young to die anyway. And I need to go to Malia, I ain't gonna die before that."

_"I-We were so worried..your parent are worried about you Jessica, I told them about losing your phone but you need to give them a call."_

"Yea, I will, Bella. So..what will happen to me?"

_"Me, Edward and Alice will come and get you as soon as the school terms end and we will try to get them to let you go, just-just hang on, OK?"_

"OK," A small smile appeared on Jessica's lip, "I'm really thankful, I have so much thing I need to tell you face to face."

_"Me too- about everything. It might be weird, but I'm glad I'm not the only human who knows about the vampires any more. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing OK. They are helping with my studies and all that."

_"Uh..who is helping with your studies?"_

"Well, Marcus and Caius. They are like really clever and make such a great teachers. Why can't we have them as our teachers cause, we would pass our exams like in one second."

The phone line became quiet, only thing Jessica could hear was Bella's breathing and stammer.

_"W-What-who? C-Caius? He tortured you!"_

Jessica frowned, "How do you know that? And no, Bella, it ain't a some Stockholm syndrome or something." Well, Demetri kidnapped her and she kind of came to like him, maybe she does have Stockholm syndrome.

_"Jessica, just hold on. We are coming to get you, OK? Do you think you can call me more often?"_

Jessica nodded, "Sure, yea, I'll speak to you soon, Bella. Wait-do you happen to know my parent's phone number or home? I usually put them in speed dial and don't really memorise them. I mean, I used to have a necklace that was engraved with my parent phone number and address but my mum sold them when I got older. She thought I was an adult. Gianna, can I use one your of your sticky note?"

_"You don't know your parent's-um, yea, I got them saved on my cell. Your home number is: 360-338-7786."_

Jessica quickly scribbled the number on the small, yellow paper, "OK, thanks, I'll speak to you later." She hung up and began to dial the number.

_"Hello, Stanley residence?"_

"Mum? It's me, Jessica."

_"Oh! Jessica! I heard you lost your cell, how are you? Are you alright? Did you get a new phone? How's Italy? How come you haven't been on Facebook or Twitter lately? So did you met some handsome Italian guys? Have you been eating well?"_

Oh, yea, Jessica forgot her laptop was in her bag-not that it would be useful since she was dead set on studying.

"I haven't got a new phone yet so I'm using someone else's but Italy is fine, cool. I'm just studying for my tests, mum. Well, Italian guys..kinda, and I'm eating well. But importantly, I think I might be coming home soon."

_"Oh, that is good to hear. Your father and I misses you dearly, it hasn't been the same since our little chatterbox been gone. Are you going to attend the school again then?"_

"Yea, um, mum, as happy as I am hearing your voice, I gotta go 'cause I'm using someone's phone at the moment. I'll speak to you real soon. Yea, OK, mum. Love you." She set the headset back on the phone, thanking Gianna.

Jessica soon headed toward the library with her sore legs, but she was being more cautious than usual. She was avoiding bumping into particular someone. Alec.

She understood Jane was looking out for her brother, whom she obviously loved very much and was willing to kill her-which Jessica while find it scary, totally respected since it was equivalent to Jessica giving up shopping for the rest of her life for her parent- and she wasn't going to risk ruining their somewhat friendship and making Jane more angry than she was.

But mostly, because she don't think she could ever face Alec again. Not after what happened and realised his intentions.

When she opened the door to the library, she felt almost happy once again.

"Caius?" He obviously ignored her.

She sat down across him, smiling, "So, how was your day?"

He looked at her with the same cold, distant look, "Pleasant."

"I'm bored." Jessica stated, "What do you do when you're bored?"

"None of your concern."

"Seriously, I'm really bored. Do you want to visit the town together?" This brought Caius to look up from the book he was reading, curiosity written on his face.

"For a human, you are awfully fearless."

Jessica stared at the blonde haired vampire, "That's not true. It's just that, if I do say I'm fearful, I'm scared I really might be."

He closed his book, "That is an interesting reply."

"So..can we visit the town?"

* * *

Caius wondered how he ended up consenting to the ridiculous human's request, following around like a mere _dog_. She was too fearless. Too courageous for his liking. The only human who approach him for an amusement even after he had tortured her.

"So, are you having fun?" He stared at the girl, her doe-like eyes looking at him expectedly for his answer, "Are you still bored?"

Did the human brought him here just to please him?

"Caius-"

"Stop saying my name." He growled, hating how she could mutter out his name so carelessly without any fear or hatred.

Jessica purposely chose the art gallery, which also happen to be conveniently quite empty and quiet, in hope he'll be much more happier but it looked like she made him more angry. She decide to stay silent; choosing to continue their stroll around the art gallery.

Caius noticed her sudden loss of enthusiasm, noting her to be more quiet and subservient manner. He understood she only did to appease his anger. Anger to himself for accepting the girl.

"It was not my intention to offend you." He refused to make eye contact with her, schooling his expression to stay as neutral as possible, "My anger is not directed at you and I am grateful for your thoughtful gesture."

He saw her darkened look slowly morphing into that of a happiness, "Really? So you are not bored."

"I am not." It was the truth.

It has been a long time since he had a company; since others rarely leave the castle and most of the time was business reasons. He enjoyed venturing outside the castle-visiting this gallery often- it was the one place he could never get tired of and the very human in front of him somehow seem to realise this fact.

When the human twirled, the wind flow through her hair, bringing the long strands up enough for him to tangle his hand through as it slipped through his fingers. Caius quickly wretched his hand to his side, disgusted and shocked at his own action. He walked next to her, to avoid any suspicion at his sudden halted movement at the moment.

Jessica ignored the feeling of being stared throughout the visiting the gallery, trying to bring up her arm to her face to wipe away something that caught Caius' attention as naturally as possible. She was feeling a little uncomfortable from his constant stares- choosing to turn her body away from him or using her hair as curtains to shield her face away from him.

Not to mention, she tripped more than she normally do from the limited vision of her hair shielding her eyes and Caius' grip was anything but gentle- their unstoppable physical strength. They seemed to see there is barely a difference in strength between gentle firm and breaking it off.

She winced every time he gripped her arm ever time she tripped because of the already existing bruises under the long sleeve shirt she wore.

"You are hurt?" Jessica silently cursed when Caius pointed it out.

She quickly brought her arms behind her, arousing more suspicion in Caius, "I just bumped on the wall or something."

"Your lying skills is rather inept." He noted, watching her roll her eyes.

"Hey, my lying skills is quite good. And beside, who would be in right mind to lie to a vampire? That's suicide." While she learned to lie from Lauren who had much better practise than her (It seems more popular you, the better you lie); she wasn't going to lie often to a vampire but something like this, Jessica concluded when it comes to these kind of subjects, it was more discerning to lie.

"A wise choice. Lying to me will do you no favour; tell me the truth."

Jessica shook her head, "No, really, it's not that bad." She was about to turn and walk away when his arm shot out and painfully grabbed her arm then without any warnings, pulled her sleeve up to expose her bruised skins. The sight of it immediately brought a reaction from Caius, brows furrowed and lip thinned.

Jessica pulled on her arm to bring it back to her side, struggling with his vampiric strength; it wasn't after few minutes did he finally let her retract her arm back and rolled her sleeve down, "Really, Caius, it's nothing. And it wasn't the result of fighting or something, trust me."

"You have been fornicating with the guards." He angrily stated, watching the human's cheeks flaming red, "Demetri."

The human's cheeks flushed redder than he could fathom if it was possible, proving his speculation correct, and his mouth watered at the scent she gave off. It was sweet, mouthwatering, and alluring. He noticed the scent before, of course, however he was repulsed by her to ignore the calls of her blood but the smell now seemed to have magnified.

"That's none of your concern, Caius." Jessica warned, crossing her arms, "He didn't hurt me intentionally unlike someone."

"Watch your words, mortal for you are dangling very close to anger me." Caius silently warned, growling.

Jessica sighed defeatedly, "Caius, I'm thankful for your worry-"

"I am not."

She smiled at his stubborn streak, "OK, fine, but don't punish Demetri for it. It was me who made the first move anyway."

Now the human was defending him. A vampire. He did not like it at all.

Jessica's hand reached up to touch his face, something that surprised the Ancient vampire at the sudden action, "I thought your skin would be really soft and fragile as it looks. Sorry."

"Your blunt honesty sometimes baffles me." He revealed, walking away.

Jessica grinned and rushed to catch up with Caius' more graceful movement, "You sound like you've been living your whole life being lied to."

"Of course, being in such position is not without its drawbacks." Caius muttered, for some reason, he was sure he would still believe her even with the obvious lies.

They soon headed back to the castle and Caius saw the human was nervous than usual on en route to the pathway he usually chooses. Her head flicker around the hills as if expecting him to notice something different. Of course he has- normally, he would ignore the changes to the scenery as unimportant factors- but the unnerved look on the human's face tugged his mind with reasons of why.

"You are nervous." He could not help but point out the obvious.

"It's nothing." Jessica dismissed, sighing in relief to see Felix cleaned up the 'after-mass' sparkly clean.

He pushed down the urge to reply, reminding himself not to intervene with her matter too much-something he seemed to be doing recently and this angered him. Rattled him with unease.

She once again, found herself leaning against him for support in the darkness of the tunnels. Her hand weighing on his and her body leaned against his for guidance. In the past, he'd have pushed her away; allowing minimal touches that are necessary but he found himself encouraging her to depend on him more.

Her warmth against his cold was something he couldn't describe. His fingers brushed against her locks and he was thankful she could not see in darkness; she was more focus on not tripping, shrugging off the proximity between the two and remaining oblivious to his stares.

As before, he pushed her into the empty reception entrance but this time there was a slight gentleness in motion. He stood hidden in the darkness as she muttered thanks, believing him to have been gone. Caius saw her face lighten when her eyes landed on a figure in front.

Demetri.

She threw herself into his embrace, before exchanging passionate kiss much to Caius' disgusts. He swiftly turn, moving ahead toward the throne room, relaxing his fists.

* * *

"I am to leave on a mission tonight, I won't be long." Demetri informed her one day as she looked up from her book. She was quite saddened, knowing the assignment he usually dealt with was probably more dangerous than CIA top secret missions.

"How long?"

The Italian tracker came to sat down next to her on the bed, "Perhaps few days." Putting his fingers underneath her chin to look up into his crimson eyes she came to adore, "You are worried."

Jessica managed a small smile, "Well, the last time you said 'few days' turned to a week."

He grinned, "My apologies but I do remember repaying back with a favour."

Jessica blushed-unexpected- and he found her reaction more encouraging, "Maybe I could ease the stress I have caused?"

Demetri let a feral grin of satisfaction before claiming her lip swiftly and thoroughly, feeling her hand sink into his hair. He was surprised at the boldness of her tongue, pulling back to stare into her dazed state.

"For whom did you practice this wondrous talent?"

"The real question is, whom did I learned it from?" Demetri watched as her pupil dilated. It was intoxicating how openly she wore her desires for him; such honesty, that was rare amongst his kind and amongst humans.

He only gave her a smirk before continuing where he had left off, intending to spend the remaining time with her as much as possible to remember him by while he was absent.

* * *

It had been few days since Demetri left and Jessica mostly spent her time in her room. She didn't want to go out, one- she was avoiding Alec at all cost, two- she was feeling really lazy. The only time she did went out was to phone Bella or her parent using Gianna's telephone in the reception area. Jessica was glad Gianna usually gave her privacy via 'I'm going to get some coffee' excuse.

Jessica stood up from her seat when she heard small footsteps, sounding too quiet and elegant for a human, she hid behind Gianna's empty table, the cell headset still on her ear while Bella spoke on the other line.

She poke her head up slightly to see if there was anyone else; satisfied, the person's destination must haven't been toward here, she stood up.

"What? Really?" Her voice once again rising, "Lauren really said that? That little-I can't believe she told people I was dead! Just because I haven't been on Twitter, Facebook, Myspace, or Tumblr doesn't mean a person is dead. Whatever, she will be the one who's going to be dead when I come back. Yea, Bella, my dad has a .45 and a shovel; I don't think she'll be missed."

_"Jessica, you just can't kill a person just because they told people you died."_

"Seriously, don't worry Bella, you can be my alibi. And beside, I watch CSI, people."

_"You can't just bury a body, they'll only dig them up anyway."_

"We can burn the body then. I mean, I heard when you burn the body, they smell of like meat; kinda wanna smell it-" Jessica's jaw dropped, eyes widening as she unconsciously backed away, hitting her hip against the wooden table painfully and almost tumbling on her back if it wasn't for the table she was gratefully holding on for.

_"Jessica? Jessica, are you there?"_

"Please, don't mind me." The person intervened, "Do continue."

"Can I call you back?" Without waiting for an answer, she hung up the phone while wearily eyeing the figure lazily lounging on one of the waiting chair beside Gianna's table.

"They say death by burning is the most painful death." Alec mentioned, crossing his leg up another while dangling his head back slightly. It was one of those pose you'd see on Vogue megazine with handsome model but the vampire she was looking at topped it.

"You have been avoiding me." He stated, mildly glaring at Jessica.

"Jan-"

"Must I resort to killing the human who works for us?"

Jessica immediately shut her lip, feeling slight tingle as if her lips were being sewn shut and unable to open or mutter a single breathe. His message was clear: Call Jane or he'll kill Gianna.

"You were not suppose to contact anyone in risk you may expose our secret and that alone is enough for Gianna to be punishable by death- of course, I know you will not."

He tilted his head, feeling more mischievous at the empowerment he gained from her submissive posture, "Come here." Alec gestured forward.

Jessica obeyed, tip toeing in baby steps, "Alec, I-" She gasped at the sudden action Alec exhibited, pulling her arm toward him so she was straddling against his hip and his strong arm in steel like grip around her waist so she couldn't escape with her feeble human strength.

"I was waiting for you to call for me with your usual request to accompany you to the town like before."

Jessica turned her head away from him, refusing to make an eye contact, "Alec, you can't do this. Let me go. You're only fourteen!"

"I have lived over thousands years." He growled, despising how she was viewing him as a mere _child._

Jessica wanted to say how wrong this was, even if he was a vampire. She probably would get arrested for even in this position with a person of his 'technical' age. His thumb and forefinger gripped on her chin and jerked her head toward Alec.

"Is it the love for Demetri? Fear? The shame? The regret? Or the guilt? No human never held my interest long enough as you have; a privilege, yet you push it away in the name of a mere human moral and ethics." Jessica shivered as his cold finger careless her lip.

"You tend to wear your emotions on your sleeve so openly."

"And you don't show any. Just like your gift."

A bemused look flashed by his eyes, "Elaborate."

"Your gift is just like the person you are, Alec. You don't care about many things; you're kind of numb within yourself. You don't have that much ambitions, you're calm and often careless towards the world. You only cares about your duties and your sister, but you haven't got other values."

"You are the first woman," Uh oh, the 'You are the first woman' quote was red alert, ringing like a siren inside Jessica's mind, "Who made such an accurate speculation of my person."

It took a few second to register in her mind. His hard, cold lip was forcibly pressed up against her's, bruising her more weak and delicate skin. Jessica put her hands on his chest to try and push him away, but this only seemed to encourage Alec at the challenge, licking her lip for the entrance.

Knowing struggling against him was useless, she clamped her lip shut but soon was coerced to yield against his more advantageous power. She heard him moan in satisfaction, a sound that was welcoming to her ears, bringing shiver through her spine much to her disturbed shock, not to mention they were doing this in the open- if someone were to see them-

"Alec!"

Jessica dreaded yet happy to hear the familiar high voice- dreading, Jane was probably angry with Jessica but glad that Alec will have to stop but he wasn't stopping- he was ignoring Jane. Jessica could cry, the most awkward and embarrassing for the sister to walk in on her brother doing this.

In fact, his kiss became more desperate, more deeper and lustful.

She made protesting noise against his mouth, wanting him to stop any more than Jane did. When Alec did stopped, it was because Jane had used her power on him, at first it was mild enough for Alec to ignore but the second time must have been stronger as he flinched and finally stopped, turning to see his sister.

"Ah, sister. Must you interrupt us? Smile, Jane, for you look beautiful." Alec spat in menacing tease.

Jessica was sure if Jane could blush, she would. The look on Jane's face was something she rarely saw: embarrassment, surprise, shock and anger. Jessica realised she was still straddling against Alec and probably looking more dishevelled than tumble-weed with clearly bruised lips.

"Jane-"

"Be quiet." She swiftly interrupted with her slowly losing control over her anger.

"Sister." He warningly called.

Jessica was really about to cry. First, her and Jane's friendship seems much more strained, now, she seemed to have severed the ties between the close sibling. This was not why she came to Italy.

"Alec, let her go." Jane said, voice lowered, "Brother. Please." She repeated, this time more gentler and pleading but still with mild degree of anger.

Alec, without breaking his mocking gaze to his sister, slowly unwrapped his arm with an equal travesty and Jessica jumped out from his laps, running behind Jane.

Jane glanced over her shoulder to Jessica, "Go. I will come to you to discuss this later."

Jessica slowly backed away before completely turning her back from the twin, leaving the two to stare each other tensely.

"Isn't she beautiful, sister?"

"Foolish!" Jane growled, "How low you have fallen, _brother. _Do you prefer that human so much as to exhibit such behaviours in front of me, your sister?"

Alec bit his lip at the very familiar burning sensation raging through his very core, he too was shocked at the fact in his entire life it never crossed his mind his sister would even use her power on him and this time was the very first time since they had been together from the womb for such thing, "Sister, must you do this? This is rather an unnecessary extent, is it not?"

"And must you do this, brother? First Demetri now you, what is it about that human that brought us, powerful and superior beings than humans, to our knees."

"And were we not once?" The response shocked Jane, "Was what that human-which you prefer to call instead of her given name, had said."

"How sentimental." She mocked.

"Beautiful...brightly burning...along with the danger that could burn it to death but I still attracted and fall for it like a moth attracted to a fire, I can no longer control the desire in me." Alec replied.

Jane, saddened and angry, twirled away from her brother-shamed and despair- before walking away, "You are a fool. A hopeless fool, brother."

"I'd rather live as a fool, knowing her than not to be a fool and live without discovering her existence, sister. You must accept that."

* * *

Jessica was staring blankly, knees bound tightly to her chest by her arms and resting on the bed when the oak door opened. For a second, she thought it was Alec but relaxed when the familiar face revealed itself to her.

"Jane, I-he-I didn't wanted it." Jessica shook her head, fearing to lose the new found friendship.

"I know." She gently muttered, gracing toward her and sat on edge of the bed, "And it is too late."

Jessica stared into Jane's crimson eyes, surprise to see for the first time a vulnerable side of the female vampire. She seemed so strong and cold but inside was endless love for her brother.

"The vampire's love is eternal." Jane started, "Man is made for woman, and woman for man; each completes the other and you are now the object of his affections. A curse? A blessing? Your decision. I no longer have the same vast influence over him as before."

Jane's eyes darted up to her blue ones, "You do."

Jessica didn't know what to say, she didn't know she had _that_ much influence over him than his own sister! They have been together since forever. Her head felt as if it could explode from all those chaotic thoughts, feeling more conflicted than the time with Mark-Mark, she had forgotten all about him. She couldn't remember any other boyfriends- she couldn't remember their face or names- and like her memories been wiped away, only the vampires with red eyes seemed to take their place inside her head.

It was official.

She was screwed to the point she couldn't escape.

* * *

_**"For we pay a price for everything we get or take in this world; and although ambitions are well worth having, they are not to be cheaply won." Lucy Maud Montgomery**_

* * *

**Did you guys read in the news Dakota Fanning and her sister visited Korea this week? Yay! My country keke! I also heard she's a fan of G-Dragon XD**

**And also:**

**OK, so this maybe the last chapter I will update until February due very important exams (4 exams to be speaking ㅠㅠ) and I need to do well and study if I want to get into University, I hope you guys will enjoy this. I have biology test this Wednesday morning..wish me luck guys!**

**I hope you had nice New Years and I will see you guys in February after I finish with exams and catch up with parties I missed due to studying my butts off LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts in reviews!**


	10. Closer

Pandora

Chapter X:

Closer

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**ElektraMackenzie-** Speaking of psychology, I totally failed the mock exam..got an U (20/72(?)) and had to retake OTL which I think I did worse *sigh. OMG, why can't we have Marcus and Caius for teachers! ㅠㅠ I'm glad you liked seeing Jane's 'nice' side hehe you will see more of that (I think) in future.

**painxsmile- **Well I'm glad you find my fanfic refreshing hehe! I mean, I think Jessica would be an interesting character since she is somewhat close to Bella and such- I got the idea when I was watching Eclipse and she took major in philosophy; an interesting subject for the girl who was one of those cliché clique then I did some research and found out she moved to Fork when young but never seemed to think of it as her home despite the fact she been living in the same place for nearly rest of her life.

I hope you like this rather short chapter but don't worry, I'll make it longer in the next hehe! XD

**darkangel- **Yep, it was a jar hehe. OMG you are just like me XD! I do lots of stupid things so my friends are like 'You are pushing it!' or 'You are so embarrassing' hahahaha! Now you're making me blush, I'm so flattered to hear I'm your favourite author! Yayyyyy~! You are my favourite reviewer to be honest :) Well, I hope you do well in the exam too..I did it and I think I really failed it ㅠㅠ so hard! Oh why~!

To answer you question, the 'Smile, Jane...' quote is my idea me but it would have been so much more better if it was in the book too. Glad you find my story speed is good and not too rushed hehehe!

The wives will come in later, yes they will, and I think it will be very interesting to see the interaction between the wives and Jessica-and their 'husbands' reaction too LOL! And yes I'm happy you wrote more than your last review, gives me more to read and smile goofy.

OMGGGGGGGGGGG WALKING DEAD! MY FAVOURITE! I LOVE ZOMBIE FILMS, REALLY! I'VE SEEN EVERY ZOMBIE FILMS THERE IS HAHAHA! Getting a bit hyper haha but yes I am watching it!

The sad part I ever saw was when Sophia walked out of the barn as zombie and her mum was crying while Rick killed her ㅠㅠ I was crying too! Why did the producer had to make her get lost and die and Lori too! Why?! I mean I understand she sacrificed her life for her baby but...poor Rick~~~~~ although I'm still a enthusiastic fan of Walking Dead, I need to catch up with the latest after exam is over LOL.

**angelicmademoiselle- **Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like my story hehe, I choose Jessica after I heard her graduation speech in Eclipse and was inspired by it. Well, I know you want to read the chapter ASAP so I won't write much hehe hope you enjoy this chapter~

**TokyoHanon97-** Alec is from England afterall haha, yep, his speech is quite romantic too and very Shakespeare-ish. Enjoy this chapter!

**Georgia- **Hahaha, here is the update for the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Experience is a brutal teacher, but you learn. My God, do you learn." C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Jane left Jessica to think.

Jessica unconsciously brought her nail to her lip, biting it down anxiously.

How could this happen? What will she do now? What will happen to her? She should be really studying-really?! Brain, you had to put more stress on me? Jessica was sure her HPA (The Hypothalamic Pituitary-Adrenal System) was going out of control; she was sure this whole thing will be death of her.

Jessica sighed, pulling her uneven nails away from her teeth. She always had habit of biting nails when distressed as common stress-relieving habit and she always chided herself for unable to get rid of bad obsession.

"Stupid." Jessica muttered after long period of silent.

"Idiot. Moron. Relationship wrecker."

Jessica stilled before she suddenly dived in to the newly replaced blanket, burying her face inside the pillow before screaming her, venturing out her frustrations. After her anger tantrum, her body stilled once again and remaining there.

".O.M.G." She chanted, nerve wrecked.

"No, Jessica, you can do this. Study..I can do this. I'm clever, intelligent and successful. I'm clever, intelligent and successful." Grabbing her revision notes, she headed out of her room. She had no time to waste on some drama like this, she had better things to do.

Of course, the confident posture when she opened the door was gone and replaced by more alert and weary Jessica. She shrunk herself as much as she could before dashing to the library.

* * *

"mm is one thousandth, nm is on thousand millionth-that's nine zeros', um is one millionth, m is one, dm is one tenth, cm is one hundredth." Jessica recited.

"Light microscope: resolution, 200nm. Magnification, x1,500. Transmission electron microscope and scanning resolution is both 0.1nm. Transmission magnification is x500,000 and scanning is x100,000." This was easy, Jessica concluded and turned her revision notes to more harder works.

"Mitosis- IPMATC etc..," She turned the page over, "The heart that's kinda easy..SAN and AVN.."

Jessica closed her notes before falling flat on the table, face down. Maybe she should have accepted it when someone offered her a 'help' AKA things that make you awake but her philosophy professor's warning reminded her: a friend of his took this pill that made him stay awake for three days and on the day of the exam- the moment he turned the paper- he fell flat on his face, asleep. Unable to wake him up and the fact it was illegal to literally carry him out of the examination, they let him be much to other's amusements. Jessica, you don't want to end up like that, she reminded herself.

Jessica grasped her head in her hands, tightening in hope it will lessen the throbbing sensation of the migraine she was experiencing and the situation she was in wasn't helping her either. Her eyes dropped heavily, her judgements clouded by the surprise tiredness that waved over her and against her protest of mind, sleeping in the library-a place of public- in a castle full of human blood drinking vampires was very unwise but she assured herself she done this before and the darkness took over.

* * *

"Master?" The familiar voice brought Caius away from his thoughts, glancing up to see Corin steering toward the centre of the throne hall. He closed the pages that he had been staring for many hours, unmoving.

Adjusting his position to turn to face the dark haired female vampire, coldly, he slapped the tome onto the wooden table stationed in the deep dome inclined corner where he, Aro and Marcus usually patronise their respectable arts and science rather to visit the library, although the appearance of a particular human seemed to have changed the long installed habit.

Aro had recruited her in hope that she could help Marcus recover to some degree from the loss of his wife, but when Marcus refused to accept Corin's gift to ease his pain, Aro found her gift more useful in consoling the Volturi wives. Even Aro was careful to not to be exposed to Corin's gift, while Marcus made clear intention of remembering the pain of loss in respect and love-which he cannot understand and regards such action as foolish- he, however, had continuously exposed himself to mitigate his boredom between punishing expeditions and battles.

"I no longer require your service." He coldly shook, giving her a silent glare, "Do not bother me again until otherwise."

Corin slightly frowned, knowing her drug-like gift's effect would require constant exposure to ease the physical discomfort it made one feel due to the withdrawal of certain amount of time-knowing Caius was in need constant contenting feeling and it had for many years unless..

"I see. Has something caught your attention to substitute my gift for your boredom, master?"

"How dare you question your master's order?" Caius gave her a warning glare.

Corin, feeling bold yet fearful at the same time, lowered her head in submissive gesture before gently soothing in her question, "I apologise. I merely wished to know your sudden refusal to my gift after many years of my loyal service to you, master."

He turned, leaning his arms on the table to support his leaned weight, "What interest or disinterest me is none of your concern. You are excused."

Corin subjugated to his demand, bowed her head before slowly removing herself from his presence but the curiosity remained so she had kept herself hidden behind the wall, silently waiting to see the origin of her master's natural content with his situation for she _hated _her gift had been replaced so suddenly with no warning after all these years.

She knew if she were caught, she would be punished with painful deaths by Caius himself but for vampires were very curious creatures, they grew so bored and becomes interested when new thing comes along. The oak doors opened and she saw her master gracefully gliding down the darkly lit tunnel, often glancing back at his shoulders every time Corin moved and this was enough to struck the fear in her to stop and move away before she regret.

Corin saw him walking in the library before silently watching it through the gaps between the wooden doors. She almost lost her control as another scent waved over to her but it was different. Although many vampires smell appealing to both humans and vampires from their venom, this scent was purely mouthwatering; a human. She remember hearing from guards about the human Demetri had brought in with the intention of making her his mate, Corin was surprise she remained alive for so long. And human.

Corin had wanted to see and meet the human for awhile- it had been long to interact with one after she was changed, that wasn't killed to sustain her- she could not see how the human looked like but she could make out she was slender with long, curly brunette hair.

The human was asleep. Was she naive or stupid to expose herself so openly and vulnerable to the other vampires? Corin saw Caius staring down at her, perhaps he'd kill her? Maybe it was why he didn't need her to ease away his boredom: her death will.

But to her shock, it wasn't what she expected or even dreamt. The cold look that always seemed to be displayed on Caius' face melted away at the sight of her sleeping state, revealing the gentle look she'd never thought it existed. Caius? Gentle? Those two words together was like stating humans and vampires could co-exist. Impossible. Laughable. Insurmountable.

The Caius she was looking at wasn't him. Her master who was known for being the ruthless of all- the cruel, vicious vampire in existence but the look of a man who had changed for a woman.

Corin saw him muttering something under his breath, before reaching out his finger to tuck her strands of hairs away from her face. The gesture itself was so small and careful, holding back his own strength-his true _nature,_ that of a vampire- just to do something so insignificant.

The female vampire turned away from the scene, leaning against the library door. Shocked, surprised and embarrassed as she saw Caius slowly leaning down toward the sleeping mortal for a kiss. Corin walked away but unknown to her, Caius had pulled away an inch away from Jessica's parted lip.

* * *

Caius pulled himself away, feeling as if he had been ridicule and humiliated to the extent he could not look up, the action he was about to take; sin he was about to commit was enough to make him boil with anger and shame to end her existence right now and here before she became too much to _him_. A weakness? Or something else.

The oblivious sleeping mortal had no idea what had about to happen. What she had _done _to him.

If he not able to barely contain himself while she slept, what will happen while she was awake? He was sure next time he would not be able to control himself and this was enough to make him want to destroy everything around him in fit of tantrum.

He saw the mortal stirring in her sleep, hinting her awareness to reality and her surrounding. Caius saw her eyes open, revealing her blue orbs he recently noticed.

"Caius?" The sound of his name on her lip rolled so naturally, it was unlike him to act so pathetically.

He stared at the human for a moment before schooling his expression into that of annoyed, "Foolish human to act so careless in coven full of vampires."

Jessica only grinned, this only encouraged Caius further with his half hearted banter, "Well, I can scream and someone will come running before they could kill-wait, they might kill me before."

"You are very puerile."

Jessica frowned, "Can you please stop using all those ancient words because I'm going to have to carry dictionary around me!" She reached for the top pile book that read '_The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language' _before flipping through the thin pages.

"OK, so pue..rile? It has R right? Oh, wait I found it. Pue-rile: adjective, childishly silly and trivial. Aww, thanks."

Caius cocked his brow, "It was not meant for compliment. Such foolishness."

Jessica rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his usual attitude, "Well, sorry for trying to be optimistic person(!). Did you actually came here to insult me?"

"No, I came here to request that you may accompany me to the outside."

"Huh?"

* * *

Corin trotted toward the two female vampires lounging in the darkly litted drawing room, beautiful crafted and luxuriously designed solely for their leisurely purpose. It was one of the perk of being high ranking member; you were handed everything you wished for in silver plate.

"Heidi. Chelsea."

The two beautiful companion returned her greetings as she sat across the two with a suggestive smile. Heidi, of course noticed, "Corin, you seemed to be in a delightful mood today. Care to share with us?"

"Why, Heidi, I was hoping you would." The fair haired vampire told, "The human Demetri brought is rather a interesting creature is she not."

"So it is true. Demetri had exposed us to a human?" Chelsea, short stature with an hourglass figure and beautiful light brown hair, added.

"His potential mate." Corin corrected, "Although, he seemed to have quite the competition here."

Chelsea leaned back into the red chaise longue, "Demetri? A mate? That is unheard of, we all know from our first hand experience, he is the man who does not know the valuable meaning of exclusive companionship. Many females would be disappointed to lose such an appealing bachelor- to a human nevertheless."

"Jessica Stanley, a rather ordinary human, yes, I know her." Heidi confirmed, "A competition? With whom?"

Corin smirked, "Master Caius."

The two vampires stared at Volturi wives company in disbelief.

"Master Caius?" Chelsea repeated, "Slander, Corin, you may enjoy light jests but defaming master Caius does not make you immune to his punishment- regardless of your position in this coven."

"I don't lie, my sister." Corin soothed, "I tell the truth of what my eyes have clearly saw. He exhibited such gentleness not ever before seen to that human, he refrains his true side to great deal mount just not to kill her."

"Master Caius besotted to a human?" Heidi muttered, fascinated, "The human must be very interesting than the one Cullen had brought. Such is not easily won by humans."

"I must tell master Aro. He will be rather delighted to hear his human hating brother taking a liken to one."

* * *

Jessica made sure to walk a little far from Caius, eyeing him more than she eyed where she was going. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his sudden request, that seemed innocent, but she knew any words that came from Caius held sinister meaning beneath.

"Must you walk so far? I am offended at your lack of trust towards me since in the past you unhesitantly bequeath your safety to me."

"You want to kill me."

"My, my, what gave you the idea? The torture? My constant threatening?" His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Jessica was suspicious of his motive as they walked lengths apart in the completely empty museum which she knew Caius had closed the building for the day for this purpose only. It was quite romantic but the situation regarding Caius and her was definitely far from romantic.

"Um, the fact museum is like empty, empty and the building is large so even if my most highest screams echoes throughout the place, it won't be heard. And I know you are a sadist and you'll probably kill me like in those films: Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Hatchet. Or you'll disguise my death as freaky accident like Final Destination.."

Caius smirked, pretending to be interested in piece of architecture exhibited in the protective glass, "And miss out all the entertainment you bring me? Such an aspersing accusation."

Jessica made sure to scan her surroundings for useful architecture to use as a weapon if the time calls. She had utmost respect for the ancient evidence the ancestors left behind but she was sure they wouldn't complain to use it for what they were used at those times, like that spear.

"Are those real?" She muttered out loud, tilting her head as she examined the well preserved spear. Jessica knew sometimes the museum would add superficial materials to parts that was too decomposed to be retrieved or lost in time.

"Yes, they are." The voice confirmed.

Jessica brought her hands up to her heart, stupid vampire speed! Maybe that was what the speed was for, to give people heart attack by suddenly coming up behind them.

She turned to distant herself but his hand was faster to catch her arm in a firm grip, not too rough but tight enough to hold her in place.

"These nugatory distance is unnecessary; I like to have you near." Was all he told.

"So..I'm not saying goodbye to Earth today?"

"Not today."

Jessica stilled before shrugging her shoulder, "OK. So, why are you suddenly asking me to 'accompany you' to the town? I mean, I know you go out more than other vampires but..you asking me..it's weird."

Caius stared into his hand that kept gripped on her arm, slowly letting it go as if it had burnt him and brought it back to his side.

"I chose my acquaintances for their good characters; a quality aspects rather than quantitative."

Jessica pondered his words for a minute, "Oh, so I'm like good character?"

Caius frowned, "In the utmost irony so- given your current situation."

"I like my situation." Jessica said, while finding out that the legend of vampires and werewolves were true made her feel more realised how the world goes around, she was also glad she found Demetri.

Caius' frown deepened, "A normal human should not say such things lightly."

"That's the truth." She simply replied, silently reminding him of her reluctant to lie in front of vampires.

Jessica soon began to enjoy the silent trip around the large, traditional building. Mostly amazed how Caius was alive during those times which she learnt he was born around 1300BC in Greece like many other vampires she met and was changed around his early 20s; he was the oldest out of the three leaders, outliving Aro and Marcus by at least a century.

"You lived a long time, no wonder you get bored. I'd hate that if I was you."

"You do not wish to be like us, a vampire and instead you would choose the frail mortality over immortality?" Caius retorted, his voice dripping with disgust and repudiation.

"It's because I'm a mortal who likes being human, Caius." Jessica nonchalantly replied, reading the information of the object shown in the glass case above, "I'll admit there was times when I want to live forever sometimes but every time I see you, it saddens me that immortality isn't what I want."

"Your pity for me is unnecessary." He warned, glaring at Jessica as she walked toward the beige coloured globe situated on the white thin, short column.

"I'm not pitying you; I know you hate that. Beside pitying is not my style." Jessica soothed, tracing the outline of the globe with her finger, "I rather live my short life happy and satisfied than to live forever, forgetting the fun of living and becoming bored because you've seen everything."

"For a young person, you say your thoughts with such certainty."

Oh, now he was treating her like a child.

"That's because I know there isn't anything for me in immortality." Except Demetri and other somewhat friends, "You are obviously unhappy but don't worry, that's what I'm here for-joking 'cause normal people can joke- you don't have to give me a death glare, geez."

Jessica flicked the globe as it spin around, slowing down before the large drawing of USA stopped in front of her, "What is the price of eternal life? To be unable to walk in the sun freely ever again - to part with complete finality from the world in which you've lived all your life never to return for all eternity..that's what I would miss the most."

* * *

"Master."

With a light tap, the long fingers loosened to let the heavy papers pile the tome closed as the figure sat faced back around the calling guard.

Aro stood up, greeting Corin with a delighted smile, "Ah, Corin, what brings you to me? Is it the wives?"

Corin bowed respectively, "No, master. Lady Athenodora and Sulpicia are well and content although they wanted me to deliver their wish for you and master Caius to visit them often. But today, I bring an interesting news that may amuse you- it is regarding your brother, master Caius."

"What has my brother done again? He can be very mischievous when he is rather bored." Aro stood up, walking toward her with intention of gaining her report through his power rather than words.

The female vampire shook her head and answered his question with a delighted smile, "None, master. Although what he done is not to large scale to your worry, what I bring you may pique your concern." Corin offered him her hand as he wordlessly took it in his.

Few moment of silence before her hands dropped as she saw Aro's lip twitched to form a large grin, letting out diverted laughter, "My brother, Caius, out of all? A human?"

"The human must be unique to garner such individuals, master."

Something in Aro's eyes seemed to glisten sinisterly, "Well, that is up to me to see what my brother and Demetri finds in the human."

* * *

_"In all the darkest pages in the malign supernatural, there is no more terrible tradition than that of a vampire - a pariah even among demons." Writer Montague Summers_

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this hehe! Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts in reviews~!**


	11. From Mark

Pandora

Chapter XI:

From Mark

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**ElektraMackenzie**- Hahaha I hope this chapter is as perfect as the last one! OMG I LOVVEEE THAT FILM! I saw 'Seconds Apart' after you reviewed and I did..and one word: Speechless. I can't help but the twin there just so strongly reminds me of the witch twin! Hot twins (They are both male-BONUS!) I think the witch twin is a vampire version of that XD! The film just so scary yet interesting at the same time!

**Cereza101**-Oh yes, son of double biscuit XD Aro is going to get into the fire alright! Well, I think Jessica want to go into those church and pray asking that question haha!

**Enchanted** **Elf**- Just you reading this story and reviewing is enough for me to be happy! I know you prefer Kuroshitsuji and I really appreciate you like going out of your 'comfort' zone should I say? And going out of your way too to read this! Thank you :)

**The Fallen Angel Of Pain**- Hahaha I'm half and half! Well, a common person would not want to be in her shoe at all but fan girls, I'm sure they would. Me too, I'd kill to spend a day with those love square!

**darkangel**- Yes you are! I mean, I'm glad we actually met (Online) and yes, I wish I could jump out of the screen and hug you too! :) OMG have you seen that new zombie romance aka Zombie version of Twilight, "Warm Bodies"? I'm seeing that tomorrow (Friday 8th February) with my friend! To be honest, the thing she was learning was in reality what I had to memorise too for biology exam haha! XD Oh do you like vampire diaries? I've read this Vampire Diaries fanfic but set in the world of THE WALKING DEAD! Yes, you heard me correctly. Vampire Diaries world set in Walking Dead world.

The person who plays Maggie also plays Rose in Vampire Diaries and the author did absolutely AMAZING to fuse them together!

**TokyoHanon97**- Yes, your sexy vampire King is here! This chapter is officially his début to be exact hehe you'll be seeing him more keke. Can't decide? Well, I'm sure the future chapters will help you soon hehe!

**Georgia- **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it keke! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**"Pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding." ****Khalil Gibran**

* * *

"Brother, I hear an interesting rumour and I hope you can perhaps confirm the extent of such." Aro playfully said, breaking the long silence between the three leaders.

Caius mindlessly flicked through the pages, knowing words for words of each sentences written across, "Rumour? I did not realise your boredom reach to participate in fruitless pleasure."

"I don't think the detail is 'fruitless'-quite interesting in fact- that you have been..smitten with the human that Demetri had brought."

Marcus' stilled movement suddenly became more animated, his dull burgundy eyes reaching to see the said vampire's reaction. Caius' eyes slightly widened, dropping the tome before facing the young vampire.

"Where did you heard this?" Caius demanded.

"Ah, so it is not a mere accusation."

"It is." The blonde vampire countered, too quickly for his liking; furthering Aro's amusement. Aro only chuckled at his 'brother's' reaction at the mention of the human, "Jessica Stanley, is her name if I'm correct. A rather peculiar human; reminds me very much of the girl Edward brought to us: Isabella."

"Aro." Caius warningly growled.

Aro wordlessly reached out his hand to Caius, eyeing his 'brother' daringly. Caius' jaw tensed and clenched before roughly grabbing the gifted vampire's offered hand as the memories flooded into Aro's eyes at the touch.

Caius shook away Aro's hand after few minutes, knowing the more contact he has, more he would see. Aro allowed Caius, having seen more than enough and grinning in his usual cheery disposition; the very opposite of Caius, "Well, now we know why dear Edward was so infatuated with his human; an intriguing creature aren't they?"

"Enough of your teasing, Aro. Those will not happen again."

Aro chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "My brother, I have known you for many years and you can be very stubborn. Maybe I should _pay_ her a _visit_ myself to see what is so enthralling about her that brought out your humanity."

The cheery vampire graced out, as soon as he had gained the information needed for his plan, did Caius vent his anger out on the frail wood table, crushing them into small splinters of shards and the piles of books came sliding down onto the floor along with the woods much to Marcus small surprise.

* * *

The pen twirled between her fingers as she rested her chin up against her fist, eyes down on the messily scattered notes on the bed.

"My sister suggested I give you few days to compartmentalise the incident."

Those voice sent goosebumps and shivers down her spine; in pure instinct of survival, she rolled from her bed and hid herself behind the bed in attempt to create some distance and buffer from _him_. But she of course knew the very thing that was shielding her away from Alec was a mere dust in his eyes.

Even still, in some vain hope-as a human- the knowledge that the bed still gave her some sort of physical object between them gave her a small relief.

She heard whip of wind flattering her hairs, curtaining her sights and when she tucked the strands away from her face, Jessica was staring at someone's shoes. She backed away more further until her back thud against the small bed side table.

Alec bent down, his eye sight on her level while resting one of his arm on his knee and staring at her with those alluring red eyes.

"You fear me." He stated with a frown, "Before I made my intention clear, you did not."

"I need few more days." Those were the only thing Jessica could come up as a reply.

"While I am patient by nature, this is one thing I can no longer wait." Alec stood up, walking toward the chair before elegantly sitting, managing to look more handsome as the sun seep through the window. Her breath hitched as the light hit his skin, like priceless diamonds, he glowed. It was that moment, did his truly angelic beauty was intensified to the moment she felt like she was actually meeting an angel; she was sure, if she was going to imagine how a angel look like, it would be as beautiful as him.

Jessica realised he stationed himself to give her distance by her reaction toward him. It made her feel guilty, knowing she wasn't acting like this because she feared him-while she was always fascinated and liked them, but she did not forget what he was capable of; she was acting like this because she didn't know what to do, not because of fear.

She slowly stood up, and gathering up the courage, she walked closer to him. She saw his lip slightly twitching at the close proximity.

"It was I who you saw first, it was me who founded you first; not him." The serious undertone of his made her gulp at his confession.

"He snatched you away before I had the chance; tell me, what can I do to make you chose me?" He abruptly stood up, surprising Jessica when he grabbed her wrist. The coldness of his body temperature seemed like a second skin to her; she was used to the icy cold of his touch that it almost felt warm to her now.

"Why am I doing this to you?" She flinched when his grip on her wrist became too firm for her liking, if he were to put even the smallest more strength, her wrist would snap like a twig. His crimson eyes seemed to pierce through her blue ones, and in return, it also allowed her some insight to his emotions that he impeccably controlled in his face.

Desperation. Confusion. Anger. Longing. Disgust.

"Must you be this tenacious, Alec?" The smooth yet irritated voice drifted over to the pair in surprise but Jessica was pretty sure, Alec knew even before Demetri made his present known.

Alec never took his eyes off the shocked human.

He did however glanced at the tracker and the smirk resurfaced in his lip, "Welcome back, Demetri. My, my, you look rather thirsty yet you came _here._"

Jessica looked into Demetri's eyes, realising it was pure black-pure abyss- that was blacker than the black hole in space; and while his usual burgundy eyes looked out of the world, deviously handsome and beautifully frightening in sense she was attracted to it yet fearful at the same time, the black eyes made him more natural looking. More like a human.

"Did you perhaps.." Alec's eyes glanced over to Jessica suggestively.

"I can control myself." Demetri retorted, "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more suitable venue?"

Demetri glided into the room deeper, taking hold of Alec's grip on her before swiftly and pulling her to his side.

Jessica worriedly darted between the two vampires, knowing the tension was building more and more every second with certain assurance it would blow.

Alec quietly headed to the door and stilled there, waiting for Demetri as he brought Jessica's hand up to his cold lip before pressing it there.

Why did she think something was about to happen?

* * *

Several deep knocks rattled her door, her head shot up in response and opened it. She had to crown her head up to look at Felix's face, her neck soon aching at the uncomfortable position. Those feelings seem to magnify under his amused smirk in his lip.

"You are needed, now."

No more words were needed in those simple yet ominous words that carried those connotations ever since her mischievous childhood.

Felix guided her through the tunnels, "It's been a long time since something as fun as this happened here. I must thank you for appeasing my boredom."

"I don't know what you're talking about and I'm sure I didn't do it intentionally. Is it..Alec and Demetri."

He didn't had to say. His grin told her everything.

Please don't tell her they fought.

"Alec and Demetri-they are the most unlikely candidate for this kind of thing." She felt his eyes scanning up and down her body inappropriately, presumably trying to work out what about her caught their attention.

"That good, hm?"

Jessica's jaw dropped at the suggestion he was making. He was clearly thinking she slept with both of them. Just one. One.

"For your information-"

"It's not unheard of, you know." Felix interrupted, "You humans' so call morality that been forcibly enforced to repress their sinful instincts do not apply to us."

"It's..still wrong."

"Sins are there to be indulged and those thoughts of yours' were catechise into your minds since infancy that are necessity for you to live in your world. Yes, you qualify as a human being if you can say that word regardless of your own will. In your society, you can live a comfortable life if you pretend to follow predetermined paths but you are here now and those are meaningless."

Those words were an attempt to shatter all the moral codes and conducts she was instilled that told and simplified complication with obvious what was wrong or right; what was accepted or not accepted. And he had succeeded with those objective answers.

She saw Felix about to say something but was soon forgotten when she saw the 'fun' Felix was talking about. The 'fun' of his definition greatly differed from her's- another highlight of their considerate and noticeable differences as two similar yet very different kinds existing.

Nothing came out of her mouth but a silent gasp. So it was true when you are shock to such extent you could not even let out a small scream.

The fields she recognised as the place for their previous fight was completely and utterly destroyed. No more trees nor grass could be seen but large crates, dents and debris inhibited the ground with soils thrown there and there. The fields were painfully ripped away from its ground, carelessly thrown and clawed into ashes.

Splinters of tree trunk sharply rose to point at the pure sky that seemed to be looking down at the situation almost with fun and to her shock, noticeable gorge in the ground was ripped open purely by their vampire strength.

Alec and Demetri was held back by few other vampires who was similar to Felix, brawny and huge-looking that was there purely for physical strength and combats.

Surrounded by other physically intimating members stood a tiny, lanky form she instantly recognised even from her back facing her. Jane. Her shoulders were tensed and fist clenched, her body was visibly shook with fuming anger.

"Run." Felix playfully whispered.

And she did.

Jessica turned back and sprint where she came, she did not want to feel those pains-even death. She was just a step in the dark tunnel until something flashed in front of her, her eyes meeting the angry red. Those psychological pains immediately took a toll on her, her body arched against the floor, arms snapping and legs twisting in gruesome manner.

"I can no longer cover this from master; you have made this." Jane's angelic face twisted with rage, "Choose."

Jessica managed to scramble away, her back leaning against the cold wall that was not insulated in careless regards for humans.

"You came with your pathetic humane qualities and beguiled my brother. Choose and end this." Jane commanded with authority.

She gulped, "I-I can't."

Jane's eyes flashed red, another surge of pain rushed through her but this time it was greater than anything. Far more than the time Caius ordered her to be tortured; a pure new level. Tears was forcibly squeezed out of her closed eyes, fire burning through her to the very core. Was this what burned alive felt like?

"Sister." A calming voice intervened.

"Jane." Another deep voice growled warningly.

When Jessica was able to stabilise her distorted sights, she saw Alec's hand gently gripped her shoulder as if to soothe her anger while Demetri's hand clawed her neck, restraining her. Jane harshly slapped away their hands, even Alec with equal amount of force that would probably break a human's hand-perhaps even an arm.

"Pathetic. Both of you." Jane turned and walked away but it also seemed as if she was giving up on them completely too. While Jessica accepted this part of incident was due to the large part of her fault, she could not help but feel a slight anger-not at the fight-but at disappointing Jane of their behaviour after her warning.

Jessica stood up, attempting to catch up with the female vampire that disappeared into the gloomy darkness as she felt herself being pulled back with sheer strength.

"Jessica."

"Human."

She glared at the two, breaking free of their grasps, "I admit this is all my fault but you two-as vampires who had been living for a long time- can be this," Jessica struggled to find a word, "Childish! From now on, I'm Switzerland and if you don't know what it means, it means I'm neutral; this is not my problem any more."

Jessica sprinted off, not looking back to see but hear the sudden crash followed, hinting one or both of them may have vented out their anger on the poor tunnel walls.

"Jane? Jane?" Jessica soon came out of the tunnel, this time instead of the usual Gianna's office but the familiar court yard. There the bitter vampire sitting on the familiar resting seat. From there, she looked so normal-vulnerable-a very rare moments of the surfaced reminiscent of the sweet, lone child at heart she was and is that was buried in the deepest part of her heart and replaced with the cold and sadistic façade to the outlook of the world.

"Do not stare at me with such, human. I don't want your pity." She spat.

Jessica wordlessly walked and sat, "Although it was my choice, it wasn't. I'll put an end to this..somehow."

Jane let out a single, humourless laugh, "I want you to stop to thoughtlessly dispensing matter like a spider's thread. They will cling to it, when it is from a woman like you. Eventually, all of you will get worn out. And then, you will release that threads with some finalising words filled with hate."

"I knew. For a time with Alec's feeling." Jessica revealed, "I think I'm probably thick-headed but what could it have been? I've become sensitive towards the ones I like and realised he probably...has feeling for me..."

Jane stayed silent until she opened her full lip with a word that shocked Jessica.

"We were suppose to be condemned to death by burning at the stake."

"You mean like in the witch hunt?" Jessica stuttered after full minute of silence.

"Exactly, like the witch hunt." She replied like one would do in normal and socially acceptable subject, "I, like you, also wanted to live while loving. Being loved and giving love...I just wanted to 'love' but I couldn't live with 'love' alone; they taught me that."

Jessica realised Jane was a child-unfortunately thrown and exposed of the true colour of the reality at the young age-was forced to adapt to survive in the cruel world; her brother was the only thing that kept her sane and Jessica had snatched the very last thing away.

"Well, I'm still your friend, right? Only on a more awkward level.."

Jane stiffened, "I'll admit I've become attached to you but do not think it will get you any favour or privileges."

"You can be friends without thinking what you will gain, Jane." Jessica explained.

She said nothing but left Jessica alone to think.

"Jessica!" The familiar voice called her, turning around she saw Heidi and two unfamiliar women gliding. The other two was as equally beautiful and glamorous as Heidi but to a lesser extent but still nonetheless beautiful.

"It's been a long time, is it not? I thought you'd need some female company. Do not worry, we are in our most best." She added, mentioning at Jessica's uneasiness now knowing she was surrounded by three vampires.

"You do smell good." The hour glass figured and light brown haired woman added with playfulness Jessica found ironic considering the context of her observation.

"Thanks.." Jessica awkwardly mentioned.

"I do not know what they see in her, Heidi. Although she would be attractive in human eyes, she is quite plain compared to others." The short black haired woman on Heidi's left side added with a frown.

"There must be an extraordinary fact about her, Renata." Heidi mentioned to the noire haired woman now known by the name Renata.

"We came to visit the so called human that managed to be still alive surrounded by vampires. I'm more surprise at the fact you still remain human knowing Demetri's intention."

Women.

Jessica guessed if you are a vampire with extra sensitive hearing, gossips travelled fast. Presumably by wind.

"Oh..yea, about that.." Jessica trailed off, lost but attempted to change the subject, "So I guess you guys are gifted?"

Chelsea smiled, "I have the power to manipulate relationship."

This perked Jessica's ears, how can relationship be manipulated? Did she sever or connect some red destiny string connected and link to millions of people as she wished? Jessica would have asked her more questions regarding the fascinating gift if it wasn't for continuing disapproved look from the female vampire beside Heidi.

Renata, who did not stray, "And now Alec? Must be something about this human that beguiled the three."

"Yes, about that, wait-the three?" Jessica gave them the puzzled look.

Heidi quickly intervened, "We understand your secrecy, Jessica. We do not have the right to be privy to such information regarding Master Caius' affair after all."

Jessica's frown deepened.

_What?!_

"Caius?"

"With privilege to call his name." Renata pointed out.

"Master Caius must have permitted her the right to use his name, Renata." Chelsea muttered.

Jessica stood up, flapping her hands in the air, confused.

"I-I need to go."

Heidi grinned, "Of course, do not let us hinder your way."

Jessica walked pass the three, feeling uneasy at the temporary close proximity but soon relaxed as she became more distant, turning her head slight to see the three staring at her with studious eyes.

"Nothing special, Chelsea." Renata muttered.

"She must be." Chelsea countered.

"She is." Heidi muttered.

* * *

Jessica loved the library-well any place other than the current situation she was in. That one place where she could get away from the complicating and stressful reality into the world of books where things seem to make more sense than the one she lived in. She preferred to settling for love found on the pages of romance novel than the one she was whirled into the hurricane eye.

Only this time she didn't expected the person she came to face this time, today at a time like this. It wasn't Marcus or Caius, or even Alec or Demetri who is seen rarely in the library but this one person- to her was seen too rarely in this place- only one time in her memory did she met him.

He stared gleefully at her, like a child eyeing a brand new toy that shines at first until he'd threw it away after its few uses.

"I am surprise you remained human and alive so long." He noted cheerfully.

Jessica remained suspicious of his real intent. She noted, he normally carries himself in a cheery disposition and has shown to be polite to the point of being at complete ease even in the most objectionable of situations but she knew, beneath this façade of optimistic giddiness, hid a more sinister motive for coming here- which he must have known she would be there.

Of course! The fight!

They undoubtedly caused noticeable destructions that could thwart their existence to the humans, it would be more strange for him to close one eye of a fight at those scales. She walked forward, feeling more unease than she did in front of Caius and offered him her hand.

She was re-enacting the first moment when she met him, he spoke few words and asked her for her hand as if words would not be enough. After few seconds, he looked as if he knew what happened before methodically allowing her to stay so carelessly.

Aro stared at her, surprised, "One needless to say would not offer their hand to me on their free will unless persuaded so."

"I live by the motto not to lie to a vampire." Jessica replied as Aro eyed her hand like she has hidden weapon behind her.

He wordlessly took her hand into his both, Jessica flinched at how cold his skin felt. More than Demetri or Alec or Caius.

She saw his gleefulness dropped and his hands soon left her's, dropping her hand the same time as his expression did. He no longer stared at her with the fascination most vampires had but distaste. Fear. Surprise. Shock.

The look one would present at the actualisation of the true power he underestimated; something insignificant that wasn't worthy of his attention but now it did. Corner of his lip formed a forced grin, numbed amusement in his milky eyes.

Jessica momentarily regretted her idea of allowing him to see through her memories (There was some pretty embarrassing and VERY PERSONAL things in there but living for over three thousands years who she probably guess he'd seen and done everything, her memory is a mere number amongst which he have seen), but it was now or later kind of situation; it was better to be done and be over it. But neither didn't know, that this small action triggered through, this would result an inevitable start of story like a legend.

* * *

**"From childhood's hour I have not been as others were; I have not seen as others saw."**** Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it hehe! 감사합니다 여러분 ㅋㅋ**

**Be to visit my dear friend, TokyoHanon97's story: 'My Pointe Of View' because the story is awesome and you see your beloved character Aro keke!**


	12. The Forbidden Act

Pandora

Chapter XII:

Tonight: Underneath the Alluring Moonlight

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, hint of Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**TokyoHanon97-** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you like this one as well! Your story is great as usual!

**Cereza101- **Well, men. What can I say haha! There will be more fighting although more subtle and mind games. Glad you enjoy it! Hope you like this one too :D

**ElektraMackenzie- **Exams...it was OK but I need to retake two because those grades I got was a very huge shock to me! For math I got a U which is literally the lowest of the lowest and for biology got a D which is basically fail too...ㅠㅠ so I'm studying to death just to try get an A ㅠㅠ I understand your delay in updating I mean we all have life outside .

Those twins are just ughhhhhh wanna bite em haha! Can't believe Eve still slept with the wrong twin even though she said she knew how to tell them apart. The ending of the film was really shocking...can't believe the parent was in fact dead! I wanted Eve to end up with the one that likes her but no...he dies! I saw Les Miserables and Warm Bodies! Les Miserables are more sad in books but it still had those sad impactful scenes that are much like book and Warm Bodies XD I absolutely enjoyed it haha! Very new genre, human and zombie? Very unique, human and vampire are common but those two are really exclusive!

**darkangel- **Hahaha I shall ask my mum if I have a long lost sister who is German too LOL! Have you seen the latest vampire diaries? It's going in a more of a Breaking Dawn direction..wonder how long it will take for Haley you lnow. My friends has thousands that I don't even know the real colour of her wall paper is...how can she change clothes in that room?! It's like thousand eyes glaring down at you...I really don't get the fan girl mentality.

Yep, it is Irish Rose. The fic is quite good although I haven't been up to date with all those tests. Oh and the test was alright but I need to retake two- math and biology. Got U for math and D for biology..aiming for A!

Loreena Mckennitt - The Highwayman?! I love that song! It's quite old but still, I love it! Apparently my mum used to listen to it when I was a year old (I was born in 96) and no you don't bother me at all! Well Caius will obviously act Caius haha! Well, you will find out!

I already read that VD fic! It's the best ever! The characters are in place and the OC is well made and developed! Not to mention Isabelle is my friend's name! This is so scary! Are you sure you ain't my long lost sister for real? Hahha! Oooh, trip to Berlin? Hope you enjoy it!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- I'm glad it's getting excited! Enjoy this chapter as well~!

**Guest- **Hi, thanks for reviewing! Well, Jessica will be gifted vampire and for her gift I was thinking something that is quite similar to Aro's sister, Didyme. Aura of happiness but it may change as chapter proceed.

**The Fallen Angel Of Pain**- I'm glad the last chapter was your best one you like hehe wonder if you like this too! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Enchanted Elf****- **Haha, you can say that! As soon as the exams are over I will update as quick as I can!

**ADORATIO- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Epicme33- **Woah! Stayed up all night?! I hope you had good night sleep after reading this! Well here's another chapter for you to stay up all night haha! Enjoy~!

**B-rabbit**- Haha you will see some Aro and Jessica moments!

* * *

**"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."**** Orson Welles**

* * *

Jessica knew she was being immature and childish. As childish it could get for a seventeen year old girl ticking over _men_ well men-vampiresproblem. Felix's words echoed around her, whisphering in those delighted and teasing that of the devil's temptation. Sleeping with more than one man had a-no-several words in _her _world: slag, slut, whore, easy and so much more she wouldn't want to be named or called.

She was a girl who believed in commitment and exclusiveness in the relationship between a two people. If there was one thing her history class of the swinging sixties taught her was that the free love; the open relationship just doesn't work. So how could she figure this situation out? The stress was getting to her, she felt it. With her exam stress, the realisation of the vampire world and Alec's feelings.

Jessica looked up from her book she was using as a secondary distraction to see the familiar face. Aro. Was she in deep thought that she couldn't hear him? No, she'll probably wouldn't hear him even without stuck in deep thoughts. Vampires was soundlessly graceful creatures, and if a noise of their presence was noticed; it was done purposely and thoughtfully.

He stared at her with those milky crimson eyes that was different from other vampires she saw. He was different. As different from the vampires that she saw beside him when she first entered the hall as they were from her in both bad and good ways.

And that what made him so fearful. He was those kind of people who, if one should grasp a power that could be used in either good or evil, and in this case a transitioned into vampire, should never have been made into one.

Wordlessly, she offered her hand. Flicker of surprise crossed his face, his perfect eyebrow raising on the corner a bit with an amused twitch of his lip. It was obvious not many people willingly offered their memories for every single one wishes to hide their darkest secret in the deep depth of their memories, not to be shared.

Jessica, perhaps because she was a woman for woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets, she didn't mind sharing her memories because there was a limit even to that how much she could hold onto one. She was sure she would blabber out all those shameful secrets of her's and others who told if she becomes intoxicated if continueing to press them down.

Aro took her hand into his cold one. It felt like grasping dry ice with her bare hands- more cold than any ice and burnt her hand more than any fire it could-but his contact was brief and short as usual. Then there was that look again. Slight fear and something else she couldn't make out from thousands years of masking his emotions.

He was contemplating something in his mind-something that involved her. For better or worse, she didn't know but either was enough to struck another arrow of fear in her heart.

"Yes, they did cause me quite a trouble with their little quarrel..it had been a long time since their wild, careless actions."

"You are a weird one, are you not? Willingly offering your deepest thought to me." Aro spoke after a long pause of silence.

"That's because I needed someone to talk to."

"Gianna or even Jane would have sufficed." He frowned, regarding her action as careless.

"But no one can know what I went through and how I feel more than you." Jessica answered. He had seen her memories and probably all her emotions and thoughts at the time- someone who lives in other's memory yet never his.

There was a small smile that graced his feature, as if satisfied by Jessica's truthful and intelligent answer.

This diminished small amount of fear from Jessica's mind, feeling a little confident he wouldn't hurt her as long as she answered honestly with a bit of logic and didn't cross any lines.

"You don't get out of here much, do you?" Jessica asked, lazily leaning her head on her palm. She had a feeling he only learnt the beauty and horror of the outside world through the memories of experiences of others.

"Do you like to go out? With me?" The question in her teenager's mind sounded quite wrong in sense but it was basically that she was asking.

* * *

Aro was once again surprised at her request. A simple yet different request unlike any he came across. To be granted more power? Ye; plea of mercy? Yes but asking to explore the outside with him was something he had not been prepared in his immortal life.

As they walk through the asle of the art gallery, he noticed many had changed throughout his social deprivation of the human world. He had been here once during 1905 when it was first founded by him and his other two 'brother's. He recognised few of the paintings he was gifted from the artist which he gifted it to the museum to be preserved and to be admired by other eyes.

"How long has it been since you stepped out of the castle?" Jessica asked, walking in respectable distance beside him.

"Perhaps a little over hundred years."

Jessica had expected a similar answer of sort but she couldn't hide her shock. She may not be a vampire but she knew, even if she didn't keep up with the latest things or went out for a week except school, many things changes rapidly in these times.

"Isn't it boring? No, it is boring."

"I concur. It is rather dull."

"I've been to this art gallery like thousands times but it never get bored. I heard you-well most vampires in general likes this kind of thing."

"Art is the purest form of beauty there is in the world." Aro stated, his eyes focused in each graphically detailed art works.

Jessica followed the direction of his absorbed focus, _Deposition_ by Rosso Fiorentino. It was Caius' favourite art work too.

"This is Caius' favourite.."

"It's quite a wonder you managed Caius to softened who despises all humans." There was a teasing and sincere honest tone in his voice...and confusion.

Jessica turned her head slightly to look at him, taking her eyes off the artwork, "He was a human once too, let's not forget that. I don't see the point of hating them when you were one but Caius is like...bully! You know the ones that act all mean but he's actually nice(?)."

Aro chuckled, "Don't let Caius hear you say that."

"I am afraid I already have."

Aro noticed Jessica jumped and froze comically at the drawling voice. Jessica stiffly turned around facing displeased Caius with one of his brow raised up in question.

"Caius.." Jessica let out a nervous laugh, "We weren't talking about you, I was just mentioning-um..-Aro is like a bully. Right?"

Aro looked at Jessica questioningly at the fact she referred him as a bully even if it was a fable attempt knowing it was useless.

"Well? Hmm?" Caius cocked his head threateningly, awaiting for Jessica's answer.

"Mm..yea." That was her answer and attempting to divert away from the subject, "Oh and look, your favourite art work-"

"Save your pathetic excuse." Caius said flately.

"I said you were nice!"

"You also said I was a bully."

"No, that was directed at Aro." Jessica secretly allowed her hand to briefly touch his in feathery motion, hoping her thought, 'I'm really sorry' would pass through him.

"Now, brother, I'm sure you have misheard the words 'nice' and 'bully'. Those words were in fact in a different context." Jessica let out a relief sigh as Aro stepped in to defend(?) her.

Caius growled, "Are you taking her side, 'brother'?"

"Come, let us continue and end this childish banterings. We only wish to enjoy a light hearted jests." Aro teased with Jessica mouthing 'Yeah' beside him and frantically nodding to emphasise his point.

This irritated Caius further but held back any insults in thought he is better than those childish two.

"So are you not coming?" Jessica asked, "Two's a crowd but three's a party!"

"It would be interesting, would it not? After all, this is my very long first outing, I wish to spend some time with my 'brother'."

Caius frowned with distaste, "As usual, 'brother', with all your jests. I am afraid I must pass your 'gracious offer'."

"Caius stop being so stubborn, God!"

"I beg your pardon?" Caius snapped, his eyes glaring dangerously at the thought of being berated by a mere mortal who was no near the prime age he was turned.

"Did I just said that loud?"

"Yes." Aro answered playfully, biting down to chuckle.

Jessica forced a smile and through her teeth with peaky voice, "You were not suppose to answer that.."

Caius marched forward, glaring down, "Ever since I permitted you to say my name and allowed you to accompany me, did you perhaps forget your place? Shall I call Jane once more and put you in the rightful place of your's?"

Jessica shaked her head, "I was saying your name then to Aro stop being stubborn."

"Must I be your every excuse?"

"Yes." Jessica answered quickly to Aro before turning back to Caius, "Please, Caius?"

Caius paused, narrowing his eyes toward the human staring up at him waiting for his answer, "I have no choice since I am bound to be constantly harrassed by your childish requests."

"So..that's a yes-? OK, it's a yes." Jessica added later one quickly, seeing his glare deepening at her question. It wasn't her fault, he really need to start using simple 'yes or no' instead of ancient jargons.

For the time, Jessica lead the way and left the two vampires to follow in their own graceful paces. She saw the two was attracting stares and murmur. If she hadn't known them, she would have been one of the woman swooning over their vampiric beauty.

And there was a reason why she walked a little further away from them. The women ranging over a large age groups was definitely glaring daggers towards her, as if visualising scenarios where she dies a horrible death.

"You would listen to her request but not mine? I am a little hurt, 'brother'." Aro said, eyeing the human reading over the gallery brochure.

Caius scoffed, "What a ridiculous claim, Aro. Is it not that you too have been swayed by her request, knowing you who never have ventured outside the castle for over hundreds years than necessary."

"And you also happen to be here?"

"I am always here, Aro. You know that."

"If I did not, one would think you were here to see her."

"Becareful what you accuse, Aro. Such things are not to be said." Caius warned.

"So you admit?"

"No. A mere human.."

"We were once one." Caius froze at Aro's answer, "Is what the 'mere' human said, Caius."

"And you were too. Let's not be a sentimental fools, Aro. It is a long life."

Aro smiled bitterly, "But quite pitifully, I am a sentimental fool who lingers in the past...Alec and Demetri desires her."

"I know."

"You are angry." It was a statement.

"That those two longs for a weak human." Caius elaborated.

"They could always turn her. A fascinating picture would it not? A newborns are always unpredictable."

For a moment, a image of Jessica as a newborn flashed through Caius' mind. Blood thirsty, aggressive, cruel and perhaps beautiful-

"So is that what you think of her?" Caius realised during the moment he was distracted, Aro had read his minds.

"Aro-" Caius growled, eyeing the humans around him.

Before Caius could say anything, Jessica pulled his hand along impatiently, "You guys are so slow for a vampire."

Aro's and Caius' eyes lingered on his interwined hand, Aro particularly noticed the familiarity between the two's interaction. So this wasn't the first time Caius had allowed her to hold him.

Jessica, oblivious to the tension between the two vampire, also grabbed Aro's hand. She shivered a bit with two equally bone shivering cold feelings in her both hands and guided them forward. Caius had gotten used to it overtime but like Aro, at the first time when she had the audacity to conjur closeness between them shocked Caius and those feelings was written on Aro.

Of course, they have come across bold humans who took risks however this was something entirely different to Aro. Caius smirked over Aro's silence and to further fuel his shock, Caius willingly gripped her hand firmly but very lightly as not to crush her bones into pieces.

Jessica let them go as soon as they entered the next room which they should have been in about ten minute earlier if it wasn't for the two muttering under their breath about something. She let out a little noise when Caius slipped his hand into her's again. Willingly too.

Jessica frowned and stared at him as if it wasn't Caius she was holding her hand with. He however was staring at Aro who had a puzzled yet astonishment look he gave back to Caius. Aro tilted his head as if regarding the pair with some outlook of logic.

"Are you guys using me as something in your fight?"

Caius smirked, this only unnerved Jessica how right she was no matter what his answer was, "What makes you believe so? Is it hard for you to believe my sincere intention, Jessica?"

And he said her name too..things are getting too weird.

"I don't get you vampires."

"Neither do I." Aro intervened, his answer was clearly up for one to guess. Did he meant he didn't get humans just as she didn't get vampires or did he meant he still didn't understand the notion of vampire itself even if himself was one?

The day was nearly ending as Jessica sipped her coffee in expensive looking China cup in the tea room that was situated in the museum-the same one she visited with Caius. As usual, Caius and Aro did not eat or drink but silently discussed their matters while Jessica finished her light refreshment and drink.

"So..did you like met lots of famous, dead people?"

Her absurd question brought the two out of their own discussion. Caius staring at her ludicrously while Aro contemplated her question playfully.

"Yes." Aro replied, "Many throughout my lifetime."

Jessica nodded, "Would make my course works presentation so much easier..'I don't need to do this because I was already there.'"

"You create the most illogical thoughts." Caius muttered disapprovingly.

"Freedom of speech." Jessica retorted lightly.

She looked at Caius in a way one would look at an immature child before allowing her hand to come in contact with Aro's thus with her thoughts. He chuckled, nodding in agreement. Caius eyes shot to Jessica's hand resting upon Aro's cold one, flashing another look of surprise.

If she had not otherwise known Aro's power, she would not have touched him so but if she had known, she would still have not touched him to access her mind yet she did. The human woman fully knew what she was doing, freely and willingly sharing with Aro.

She was foolish. Truly. For she did not know what her open willingness was doing to Aro. What she was repeating. She did not see with her weak human eyes- the quick flash of pleased on Aro's face- he clearly was beguiled by the woman's boldly honest actions that dangerously bordered putting one's life in a hand of a vampire.

That was one of Aro's weakness, Caius came to find, the whole reason why he also favoured that unusual vampire with those unnatural eyes: Carlisle Cullen, who with his unusual, sentimental attachment to his human world and its morals. During his time, Carlisle often shared his thoughts and memories with Aro, no lies was ever spilled from his lip but the truths. Now the woman was repeating that time once more.

He could see Aro was beginning to favour the woman like he favours Carlisle for their honesty and their willigness to share their deepest part of themselves. Caius knew Aro rarely trusted any vampires fully- even his own- even Caius whom Aro had been together for many thousand years and vice versa for few handful were wilingness to offer their mind to Aro's frightful gift. Caius wondered if she was truly doing this with pure naivety or purposely- perhaps she had done this knowing the effect through methodical planning.

That she had began to wrap her strings around them, so obviously yet sneakily.

* * *

When Jessica stepped into her room, her eyes immediately rested upon a beige box wrapped in crimson silk ribbon and on top was a single rose. As she walked closer, her eyes widened as her eyes took in the black elegant and swerve writing written across the top.

"O...M...G.." Her eyes blinked and squinted to re-read the handwriting.

_Christian Louboutin Paris_

Jessica took out one of the heel, checking the prominent trademark in every Louboutin's works, shiny, red-lacquered soles of the designer's signiture. Her eyes landed on a small thick parchment with the familiar elegant writing:

_A keepsake of my apologies._

_-Demetri_

"He really knows how to make women happy." Jessica said blandly, the moment of delightful surprise and giddy happiness passing over short after.

"And this is the first time I made a woman angry." Said the voice from behind her.

Jessica whirled to face Demetri leaning against the wall but without the confident demeanor nor the hearbreaking smirk across his lip he usually carried himself with. The playfulness in his eyes seemed to diminished and instead serious look took its place, his body was stiff and rigid and there was a slight frown marring his forehead.

At this, thoughtful shock left her and replaced with concern. He was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time and scanning her with methodical mind with those vivid red eyes, indicating he fed recently, like one would do so with a puzzling mathematical formula.

"Are you-" Jessica's hip hit the table when Demetri suddenly closed in on her using his vampiric speed as she backed away with a gasp. He lowered his face, using his nose to careless her face all the while not breaking in eye contact with her blue ones.

"..OK..?" Jessica finished her setence wearily, attempting to lighten the tension creeping in the room.

She felt his sweet breath hit her neck then a sound of inhalation before stepping back but still close enough for Jessica could smell his scent vividly, "I'll give you a chance."

She blinked at his ambiguous words.

".." He looked as if there was something stuck in his throat, "To run. I'll let you go if you are unsatisfied with me. If you won't..I'll never let you go. If I cannot have you, no one else will and when I get finished with you, no one else will want you. If you run away to the end of the Earth, I'll simply track you down. If you, at the end, do no want me, I'll simply kill you."

Jessica shivered at the last message Demetri proposed. It was simple, really. If she decided to turn her back from everything to do with him, the very meaning of danger, she will be free to enjoy the ordinary life it could offer her to extent. It won't be the same normality though. But something perhaps close to that. If she chose to stay with him after all this, she was never getting out of his grasp.

This wasn't some light relationship a girl normally entered like she and Mark. Not the normal girlfriend and boyfriend you can be on and off, or break up and find someone new. She would be forever be chained against him. Even if she regretted and ran away, he would find her with his power. The power which he could use to virtually find her anywhere in this globe as long as she lives and won't be free of him until she end her life out of constant fear and suffering of a victim with some finalising words of hate.

But Jessica didn't care. She liked that. There's definitely a thing where she like the dark, mysterious bad boy. You must be crazy, her head said. Maybe. Probably. Yeah. Somewhere along the line, she was bound to regret the choice she'd made. Not sure when. Not sure of certainty.

Jessica made the first move this time. Giving her silent answer through the passionate kiss she pulled him into.

He responded immediately, his grip tightening to the point of uncomfortable around her waist and her neck but not strong enough to accidentally break her spine during the heated moments. He always had to mind to watch his own strength even during the blissful encounters they shared for he could smash her skull when he meant to kiss her or shatter her fragile bone when he was only meant to careless.

Jessica heard a fabric rip quite loudly, only to realise it was her's during their exchange of tongues.

"That.." kiss, "was" kiss, "my" kiss, "favourite..."

"I'll get you a better one." He said all in one sentence in smooth speed.

Soon, she was on her back on the bed. Bared and vulnerable under the piercing gaze of the vampire who began to unbutton his elegant waist coat.

"You have no idea how much I had to feed." He said in between the kissing her neck where her jugular vein pulsed through underneath the thin skin. Those tourists she met few weeks ago flashed through her mind, fear surging in her stomach, apologetic that many had been sacrifice because of her this time yet the image of him feeding excited her in disturbing way.

"Just not to bite you." He muttered breathlessly.

What he did to her body was a sensation she couldn't describe with words. Her hands explored his muscular arms and chest - he was a gift from God himself to women - as if his whole being has been sculptured by the finest artist. Her legs came to rest on the oppisite side of his hip, occasionally tightening purposely to emit a rewarding groan from his lip.

Jessica was surprised her body hadn't broke with all the roughness and frustration he was delivering. All night, God knows how many time they did it, she didn't know if it was morning or night- there was time he was gentle and slow and there was time when there was nothing gentle or kind but a mere carnal need of pleasure that of an animal.

She inwardly groaned, hearing another loud cracks from the right side of her bed. What was she going to say to Gianna to explain why her room looked like a hurricane dropped by for a visit. How many time was they going at? Three? Four? Each lasted over an hour, she was sure.

* * *

When Jessica woke, she was hit with the worst case of hang over like symptoms. No, hang over can't even be compared to it. More like being ran over by train thousands times over before being crushed by the ocean pressure. Yes, that's more of a like it.

Her eyes immediately landed on the shattered woods on the floor, ripped sheets, her barely recognisable shred of materials pooled near the table, her lamp knocked over along with the bed side drawer. Then she felt a weight around her waist, glancing over her shoulder, her blue ones met red.

Demetri lazily lounging on the bed with only thin sheet covering his lower hips, the very pose of God sculptures she remember seeing in the Greek museum she visited.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She asked suspiciously, someone watching her sleep was just too creepy.

He smirked knowingly, "Don't worry. I 'slept' all night long."

"Haha(!)" Jessica deadpanned, wanting to shower away the sticky residue of their sweat from her body and what-not. She ended up half crawling to the bathroom much to the amusement of Demetri. He stood up to follow but her hand put stop to it.

"NO! I'm gonna shower _alone. _Wasn't last night enough?" Jessica protested.

"No."

"Well, I need some time to recover and-" She caught her reflection on the bathroom mirror, the tip of her finger gently prodding the dark circles underneath, "I look like some panda's long lost cousin..."

She heard rustling from the room, presuming Demetri getting up to get dressed in his un-ripped clothes unlike her's.

"I'll see you soon, Jessica." The suave voice drawled seductively but Jessica was not at all pleased at what she was seeing after last night.

Her eyes then travelled toward her body, similar to the first time but there was slightly more. She remember telling him not to worry in midst of their heated encounters, becoming angry when Demetri seemed hesitant almost about to stop but after few threatening to kick him out and never letting him touch her again did the trick.

Her inner thigh was angry red and purple, her hips had Demetri's bruised hands printed, is that hickie or bruises? Another day wearing skin covering clothes then. After shower, when she came out, there was set of clothes next to the famous red heels, Demetri presumably back to wherever he goes, taking her silent as his own subjective answer.

Gianna was currently in middle of cleaning up, disbelief in her eyes as she used the sheets to put all things in one piles of now useless for easy maneuver. Her eyes lit up, eyebrow going up suggestively before straightening up from the floor.

"Busy night?"

"I'm not allowed to use Jane excuse again right?"

Gianna shook her head knowingly, her eyes landing on the bruises that marred Jessica's pale skin, "Are you OK?"

"Yea." Jessica nodded, walking toward the clothes and shoes on the table, scanning through the clothes Gianna brought. It was simple, long sleeved denim shirtdress and black tights, perfect for hiding the bruises in her legs. Her neck would probably have to do with concealer.

"You should have seen how happy Demetri was." Gianna broke the silent playfully, "He was practically glowing, you know. He was quite irritated for some reason before but now I know."

"Irritated? Him?" Jessica scoffed at the idea.

"Brooding. Alec too." She flinched at the mention of _his _name.

"How's Alec?" Jessica asked in almost hushed tone.

Gianna, raising another brow at the question, "I thought you guys were close. He's angry mostly, which is weird; Alec is the most lively in the coven afterall. Did you guys had a fight?"

"You can say that." Jessica frowned.

Her eyes caught something white under her clothes. A parchment with the very familiar handwriting written in curved font.

_Do whatever you wish regarding Alec; it is your matter._

It was short and simple - if one, other than Jessica, were to read it, would have been left cluless at the ambiguous message - but Jessica undoubtly understood the meaning beneath it. Demetri, in his own way, was surrendering to her want. He knew, somewhere inside Jessica, had feeling (perhaps not love but somewhere there) for Alec and he was powerless to change that.

Jessica quickly got dressed, muttering apology to Gianna for the chores she caused. Walking down the dark corridor, wondering what she was going to say when she confront Alec. If she will ever confront Alec if that is..

Jessica shrilled in surprise and fear when a cold hand abruptly grasped her wrist and pulled her like a ragged doll powerless to their own body's control. It was Jane.

"Jane? Wha-?!" Before she could ask, Jane pulled her down somewhere. Soon they arrived in front of a door and before Jessica knew it, the beautiful vampire had trapped Jessica inside it. It was someone's room undoubtly. It was bigger and more spacious.

The poor human noted it was some kind of drawing room one would greet the guests.

"Jane, is something wrong?"

"Yes." She simply answered, looking at her, "My brother. He's quite down, you see."

Then Jane led her down through the several drawing rooms before pushing her to the final door. Jessica caught a hint of devious smirk on her lip,

"Fix it."

**_Click_**

_Did she locked the door?!_ Jessica thought, horrified. _Fix it? How am I suppose to fix it? Did she, his sister, sent me in here to-_

She turned her attention to the room, clearly Alec's bedroom. There was a large fireplace in front of her along with two white leather armchairs and a small round table in its centre. There was an 18th century rococo chaise longue in Méridienne styles she saw many times in her history book.

What surprised her was the large bed at the far corner, draped with heavy red curtains - a clear mockery of human's physical need since vampires didn't sleep. Or Jane put them in there for specific reasons...the whole room was designed in perhaps some 19th Century Italy designs of Noble man's bedroom.

"Feel free to acquaint with my floor." Sarcastic voice drawled, making Jessica's head turn to give her a good view of Alec lounging lazily against one of the chaise longue at the corner of the wall. That pose made her heart flutter like a hummingbird's, curse them of their God like appearance. How could someone effortlessly pull those Vogue model poses with so little care?!

Jessica realised she was sprawled across the floor like some fish out of water and awkwardly stood up. He made no move though.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, breaking the heavy silent.

"Your sister." Jessica replied, "She just locked me in here."

A small scoff escaped Alec's lip, "Well then." He said expectedly.

She frowned in confusion.

"My sister obviously put you here for reason. Entertain me or fix me as my sister quote it. Or were you entertained plenty last night by Demetri?" He crudely suggested ponderous tone which she didn't know if he was serious or not.

Alec could still spot the obvious bruises on her legs she attempted to hide with the dark material but his eyes saw through it to her vein. Her necks, regardless of the use of cosmetic, was bared as her real flesh in his sharp eyes. He didn't know why she even bothered.

Her frowned deepened, digging into her skin at the vulgarness of his speech. She heard many before, obviously, she was a teenager afterall - from tons of guys at parties and schools - and had said some herself but those kind of words coming out from_ his _lips made her somewhat half insulted yet half flattered.

"'I'm sorry' won't cut it, wouldn't it?" Jessica asked, knowing the very obvious answer but this was the only thing she could come up with.

"For what?" He frowned sarcastically, almost angry at her apologising, "You were the one who approached me with your pathetic need for so called friendship, clung to me until I reluctantly accepted your companionship and brought me all the way to here, now you're apologising?"

Jessica bit her lip, it was true she started all this that seemed to unravel like a hurricane, "What will I have to do?"

He scanned her for a second, then a devilish smirk reached to his lip as if she had fallen into the trap he intended purposely.

"That's more like it."

Jessica wondered if she could take back the word she said. Because she knew her words were full of holes and lose ends; full of loops for him to twist them in his own sadistic ways.

"Come here." His finger crooked at her, almost seductively yet there still was hint of laziness in his motion.

Jessica found her feet buried on the ground but even so, she found her inner strength to slowly step toward the dangerous vampire who could shatter her skull with the flick of his finger. What he was going to do to her, what he was thinking about doing to her, was like betrayl toward Demetri even though the message he left her was in fact letting her do what she wanted but in her moral mind, it was telling her this was cheating, perhaps it was different in their world or perhaps they simply do not care of the morals they were taught as humans.

Morals were created out of fear of punishments. They were vampires who was going to live forever. They had nothing to fear for such thing afterall.

She once again ended up in Alec's embrace, almost reminiscent of that first time. His index finger rested under her chin, lifting her to face his red ones.

"Now," He grinned, her breath stopping for a moment at how angelic he looked yet this sinister act contracted his appearance dramatically, "What shall I do with you? What will do to please me?"

Jessica didn't notice it at first because it was quite dark but her eyes rested on the fog creeping along behind Alec, almost waiting for his command.

"Just so you don't run away from your promise." Alec answered, following the line of her gaze.

"I'm not going to run away, Alec, what do you think I am?" Jessica retorted lightly, did he lived his whole life being lied to? Perhaps. Highly likely.

The fog then simply disappeared, it was useless to him now seeing he got the absolute confirmation from her.

"Good girl." He complemented her before sealing her lip with his. It was surprisingly gentle and quick but then it was quickly replaced with more animalistic ones, knowing she didn't rejected it after his little test. She wondered if this made her some easy girl sleeping around with any hot vampires she saw despite what Felix said to her last time.

For short time, he was satisfied with getting his way with her but grew frustrated at the lack of her enthusiasm.

"Boring." He chided, ending the kiss, "You were the one suppose to please me, you know."

Alec bended his head toward her lip again, this time Jessica indeed returned although conservatively at first then almost feverishly as Alec. He let out a groan, telling her he was indeed pleased with the progress. The hands on her neck travelled downward, reaching the button of her denim shirt dress.

She panicked internally, would this really make her the epitome of what she used to call other girls who slept around? What will Demetri think? What will she think of herself?

Jessica felt her shirt dress sliding down, revealing her barely covered skin and at this she broke the kiss but before she could say anything, he pulled her lip back to his and held her down with his arms around her waist that she was straddling him, almost completely depended on him.

His hand riddled up her leg, rubbing with her inner thigh his thumb. She flinched with pain when he pressed her bruise firmly - his own way of punishing her subtly- she was sure. As her little own revenge, she decided to scratch his neck but to her disappointment, his skin was a hard steel and her scratch was a mere mosquito bite to him.

Alec chuckled at Jessica feeble attempt of payback then he pressed the bruise more harder, "Ow!"

He, like his dear sister, Jane, was sadistic and enjoyed inflicting pain. But he found that these kind of pain was more pleasurable to him than any other. His lip began kissing down her neck, arriving to the cleavage of her breast however before he could show how pleasurable as a lover he could bring, the door opened and Jane stepped in.

"Stop." She ordered, but Alec simply kept on going after momentary pause.

"Alec, stop. Her body is in no shape for whatever activity you are thinking of..that is if you wish to break her."

The male twin slowly stopped, deciding a broken Jessica was something he didn't wish in the long run. He had many things in his mind he wished to convey afterall and would not like to stop in mid way, simply because he could not control his own emotions.

"You seemed to be happy and energetic." Jane stated obvious, almost teasing.

Jessica wondered how the two sibling did not find it awkward for a sister to walk in on her brother in compromising position with an another girl.

"Almost." Alec corrected.

Jessica fiddled with her shirt button, the way Alec stared at her was like a predator staring at its prey. He wasn't even paying attention to his sister much to Jane's irritation.

"When are you available?"

Jessica looked up with confused look, "We must finish what we started, don't we? When do you want me to visit you, or, will you visit me?" Alec elaborated further.

And the poor human understood the meaning of his words, her face blanched with the soaking of his sentence.

"A day? Two? Three?" There was a hint of desperation in the tone of his voice, "I will not wait longer than three days. Two days will suffice. Meanwhile, stay away from strenuous activity with Demetri."

"Ah, it won't be a problem, brother." Jane delightfully said, those smile that hinted pain blooming on her lip like a dangerous rose, "I came bearing message from Demetri: he just received some urgent mission from master. He won't be back until few days..he is afterall, the Volturi's only tracker."

"What happens when Demetri tracks them down?" Jessica asked, curious yet fearful of the answer.

Jane looked at her and said simply, "Get rid of them. No one can expect one to commit a crime and expect to escape the Volturi, unharm or without consenquence."

Jessica flinched, is this what will happen if she wanted to leave? Would they silence her permanently?

The corner of Alec's lip twitched, a familiar imitation of a famous artist's greatest work, "That is perfect. You still spend the rest of those days here."

Jessica's head whipped at Alec's proposal, jaw dropping and eyes popping in shock.

"B-But-"

"Your food will be delivered to here, your belongings for two days will be brought in by Gianna, you will be allowed to call whoever you wish; your routine will be normal as usual." He smoothly interrupted, swiftly crushing any excuses she could think of before she even said them.

Alec stood up, offering his hand to Jessica with mischivious smirk, "It's been a long time since you nagged me to go out. Come, I dearly miss those days."

* * *

How can she describe this as? She used to venture outside with Alec with more familiarity and enjoyment. Oh, she was enjoying it definitely but there was some awkwardness hanging in the air between them - well, to her anyway - Alec was clearly more responsive than ever than she could remember.

Jessica could feel the eyes turning to their ways - or Alec's way - as he leaned in to kiss her fingertips once again. People of Italy was used to public gesture of affections yet they were compelled to by the beautiful boy that stood out of the crowd with some indescribable aura around him.

Alec leaned in for a chaste kiss on her lip, licking the bubble foam that was smeared slightly on her upper lip of her latte seductively. Jessica's eyes glanced toward the groups of girls - even some men - from the outside the noisy night club, their eyes was concertrated on only one amongst the busy crowd that seemed to slow down to watch him.

The mysterious, angelically beautiful guy, gentlemanly and romantic- every girls' dream and fantasies. And the very person who stood next to him was her - the ordinary, pretty yet plain compared to him. A human.

Girls fumed with envy; all wanted their chances with him. They came up to him, one by one, ignoring the fact they had witness the undoubtful gesture the couple was intimate and tried. They really did. He coldly cut them down like a knife, and to add salt to their wounds, would pull Jessica for a very hot and passionate kiss one could label them as illegal to do so in the public place.

"You seriously have girl phobia." Jessica said after those girls trotted away, their head limp in shame and frustration.

He grinned, those cold facade he had in front of others melting away into playfulness that of a child, "Then would you have me flirting with very women I see in front of you?"

"So you do flirt." Jessica quickly replied, surpressing the jealousy she had no right to down.

"It's useful at times." He admitted.

"That's mean. You'll see when you meet a girl like you." Jessica warned, despite the hypocrisy in her words. She did used her sex appeal often, much like Lauren, just to lead them around the circles.

"No need. I'm perfectly content with you. Such relationship would only be troublesome." Alec shrugged, hooking his arm around Jessica's shoulder possessively- a warning to other men that she was his. He glanced behind his shoulder, sighing in exasperation at the groups of girls that followed the two with bothersome tenacity.

* * *

Spending in Alec's room proved to be little awkward and uncomfortable. Jessica didn't know what to do! Most of the time, he would spend his time in the throne room with his masters or to 'feed' but it didn't mean Jessica hadn't noticed Alec's sudden favor of spending more time in his room than - she guessed - he usually did.

It was painfully obvious he was impatient of the sudden slowness of the time he had not noticed before. Being a vampire, he would have simply lost track of time or simply did not care nor expected things other than his 'meals' day after day. This was probably why - in rare occurrences - revealed his hidden away immaturity to her.

"Must we wait two days?" Alec impatiently asked her, looking up from his chaise longue he was lounging on to his bed where Jessica sat, boringly flicking through her books. The sight of her sitting on the bed only pained him further of waiting.

"Two days." Jessica firmly stated. It wasn't that her bruises hadn't healed or she...didn't want to do it, in fact she was excited with the thought of him, (Gosh where did her moral go?! Is she really a philosophy student?!) she perhaps needed that short time to compartmentalise what will happen after those two days.

Jessica, undoubtly like many other human beings, couldn't help but feel guilty and instinctively shameful at what she was going to do.

Yes, morals was something we created out of need for guidance, fear of punishment and more importantly to prove our superiority from animals and beasts who can't distinguish the right with wrong or even know the such humane and complicating concept; in the end, if one were to slowly peel those protective layers of our pride and arrogancy - tracing our ancestry back to its roots - our very beginning, we are not so much different from the animals who have learned to walk in two from four.

Most of our animal instinct had yet to even fade away but simply tamed in society that no longer accepted uncivilised savages we once were, although it occasionally leaking through the gaps of our conscious mind unconsciously.

Their vampires side may have overtaken much of their humanity and most even may have accepted their predatory instinct, she was still but a mere human stuck in the middle, whirled into completely different world where you accepted your deepest sins and she was still adjusting.

But something inside her clicked, her eyes looking up to stare into his vivid red ones with utmost confirmation, "Two days."

Alec must have noticed it too because he lost those impatient and anxious look where he was in conflict with his secret doubts of her perhaps taking back the words she said and step out of the deal, in which case, he had no choice but oblige to her wishes for he was no low, brute criminal who would use dirty tricks to coerce her for a mere bodily gratification.

Instead, an amused and impressed smirk adorned his lip, rewarding her by appearing in front of her using his vampiric speed with a kiss that made Jessica's knees buckle if it was not for her sitting on the bed.

Jessica really wondered what it was about her that pulled Alec to her? She was simply her; nothing more, nothing less. So what was, the world dangerous predator and the most beautiful person doing here kissing her?

"What are you thinking?" He breathlessly asked between locking lips, using his thumb to rub her soft lip and twisting her head slightly as if he wanted to imprint all of her existence in his mind.

_That I've fallen in your traps and I'm flailing about in you. _Jessica secretly thought.

"How immoral of me it is to be doing this with you." Jessica replied, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Throw those morals out of your mind then. It should be easy for you humans." He lightly berated.

"Easier said than done." Jessica retorted half-heartedly, "I've been living with them for seventeen years. You've been living without how long? One thousand years?"

He chuckled, "You can say that."

* * *

One day left. Jessica counted.

She didn't felt like going outside and so lazily lounged in Alec's room. The door opened and Jane walked in with her ever so light footsteps that was too unnatural yet had an elegant tone in them.

"I see you are still depriving my brother's desire." She stated, it was entertaining to see Alec constantly waiting for tomorrow to come. It had been some time to see his brother openly showing his childishness and immaturity unlike her often tantrum.

"Nice to see you too, Jane."

"And I." She greeted, sending another light jolt of pain to Jessica whom responded with exaggerated 'Ow!'. It had became some what of a weird habit that was normalcy in their relationship; stabilising the two different variabls between them rather than considering to be abnormal one would see.

"It's tomorrow." Jessica deadpanned, "It's not something that I'm used to."

"Well, you should get some much sleep as you can." Jane smirked, "My brother won't tire easily nor will he be as patience as he had been with you since. In fact, you will be left exhausted."

Blush crept up to Jessica's cheek, staining with rose red colour, "I can't believe you just made a 19-rated joke of 'that' category."

Jane simply glared, albeit mildly, "So, don't you have like anyone you love?"

"Of course." Jane frowned at the question, "My brother and master."

"Romantically." Jane scoffed at Jessica's correction.

"I have no need for such." The beautiful, young vampire replied, "Master and Alec is all I need."

"Which master?" Jessica inquired, there was three wasn't there.

"Master Aro." Jane answered, "If it not for him, we would not be here; he saved us. We owe our lives to him."

* * *

Day two.

Jessica woke up when she felt something hit her face but it wasn't someone's hand. It was soft and light, tickling her nose. Whe she opened her eyes, she nearly screamed at the object that was thrown at her by Gianna while Jane stood nearby with those twinkly eyes that shone with amusement at Jessica's panic.

"Alec is having his meal currently just so he does not bite you or kill you during it." Jessica gulped at Jane's informed message, she knew Demetri often came after having his meal and was weary during the first time, but knowing Demetri was in control after the second time, she was used to it but with Alec...

Jane had made sure to order Heidi to bring in more foods they usually did and excluding Jane, other vampires stared at the young vampire in question who was obviously over-indulging the blood more than he needed.

Alec didn't even bother finishing drinking all the blood, leaving considerate amount inside the humans and quickly moving onto the next. This time it was quanity rather than quality. He needed all he could get, there was no time in spending unnecessary time with draining them whole to prevent from unwanted transition when their corpses will be disposed of by acids in the end.

Jessica's eyes stared in question to the material that landed on her face, now resting on her laps. Gianna smiled suggestively, "I see, Jessica, who knew..wear it, I'm sure Alec will appreciate them."

Using her thumb and index, she picked up the overly sexual lingerie as if one would pick up a poisonous apple. It was silky black, lace see-through ones. It didn't expose too t too much skin exposing but enough to make men go crazy with imagination.

"Over my dead body." Jessica deadpanned.

Gianna frowned, "Wear it, Jessica! Those are really expensive ones, you know."

"You should hurry, Alec will have no patience to even hear your excuses."

"NO! Beside, Alec is like what fifteen? This is practically-" The door burst open, Alec striding in smoothly yet hurriedly. His black suit was spotless despite the afternoon meals he just had.

He didn't even bother to greet or even notice Gianna or his sister, but went straight toward Jessica who, still half sleep, was catching up to all the rush. He untied his tie, throwing it on the floor carelessly.

"Out." He ordered aggressively.

Jane sighed at her brother's impatience blinded by lust, "Fool."

Gianna waved and smiled, "Enjoy~"

"W-Wait-I still-" Jessica's cry for help was cut abruptly short with Alec's lip.

"Shall we?" The quiet and sadistic vampire hummed.

* * *

**"All things truly wicked start from an innocence."**** Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me your thoughts in reviews! Till next time!**


	13. Just Like A Sin

Pandora

Chapter XIII:

Just Like A Sin

* * *

Title: Pandora

Summary: Jessica Stanley. That one woman. She's just a human. An infuriating, annoying, loud human. He should have killed her. He didn't even remember her name anymore. All Alec knew was what that woman did to him. That insufferable human dare to stir such feelings into him and wriggle into his unbeating heart. He is sure he is crazy; he wanted to mock the friendship, that idiotic woman so freely offered him, into pieces. He wasn't suppose to desire her but her lifeless eyes. He want to have her just for once. During New Moon after Bella reunites with Edward.

Pairing: Alec x Jessica x Demetri, Caius x Jessica x Aro.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favorited my story:**

**darkangel- **Haha we probably are related XD 9 month? Damn, even werewolf are not exempt from 9 month of up and down lifestyle of pregnancy LOL! Aww, thanks for the good luck in exam message ㅠㅠ I need all I could get OTL. Now to answer your question, my long lost sistar, TVD vampires do not have heartbeat ;)

**Enchanted Elf- **Well, Demetri is basically telling Jessica to do what her heart tells her to do. He's giving in to Jessica's desire and remember vampire's love is eternal, it cannot be reversed.

**ADORATIO- **Haha Team Caius/Demetri all the way! Enjoy~!

**Cereza101-** Phaha, oh I get you to the core ;) Glad you like the story keke, flattered but I'll never release a book with my horrible grammar ㅠㅠ

**ElektraMackenzie-** Yes, I LOVE SECONDS APART! My friend is doing Film Studies and I literally stalked her until she gave in and watched Seconds Apart, the day after, comes up to me and asked if I had/knew any twins LOL! Was Iron Man 3 that good? I get mixed response from my friends.

**The Fallen Angel Of Pain**- Haha I love your reaction XD Yes, Jessica what have you gotten yourself into tsk tsk. Well, there's probably gonna be lots of passionate emotions involved regarding Jessica.

**B-Rabbit**- OMG LOVE YOUR NICKNAME! Haha, Aro is coming in and out of the chapters but he will soon be more permanent in appearance wise. Alec can be impatient I guess once in a while haha!

**Camelot- **I understand your point of view and what I wanted to show through this story: remember, vampires love is eternal therefore it's not something Jessica can break off like she did with Mark on and off; it is more likely Demetri will kill her if she tried to break up for someone else.

And more importantly, I wanted to show Jessica crossing the path of 'morally acceptable' into something entirely different, an entirely different world from the ones she spent her whole life in and this new world she entered made her step outside of morally bound society built on hypocrisy and contrasting morals. Aro believes vampires are monsters, a beast therefore I want to show in this story, they act like one too.

In my psychology lesson, I learnt many people proposed ideas that humans weren't made for monogamous (two people-only exclusive) relationship. Although not common but not entirely unheard of, hundred years ago, having more than one mate was acceptable in the society and also increased chance of survival.

There used to be a tribe (Don't know if they still practise them or exist any-more) the woman would take in multiple mates/husband and when she get pregnant, they wouldn't know who the father is but nonetheless would work together in unity to provide best for the child and the woman.

So this is what I wanted to show in the story, how Jessica is made free of the morals we created to distinguish from animals and slowly falling into something similar to anarchy; sins itself and she likes the dark side of it.

**Thepuppetmaster121- **Yes, I read your story! It's really good keke! Oh, I hope your injury is lot better than last time :) I'm really happy and flattered you'll refer my story to your fans hehe!

**LuisitoMalek- **I like Benjamin too. His powers are so awesome haha! Not to mention, less grumpy than his mentor LOL! Oh gosh, my perfect child would obviously get those awesome genes haha! This story will get more twisted so you're in for the hell of a ride! Enjoy the you know what ;)~!

**Hart2Hartgirl98-** Thanks! Hope you love this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and enjoy~!**  
**

**Lynn- **So sorry for late update ㅠㅠ *bows apologetically* Thanks for loving and supporting my story so here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy~!

**_WARNING:_ THIS STORY MAY CAUSE CONTROVERSY.**

* * *

_**Our minds are caught by the red chains...**_

* * *

Jessica wondered if this was what sin felt like. How long has it pass? Was it day or night? Another groan escaped her lip, her hip buckled.

Jane was right, she should have gotten sleep as much as she could because the only thing that prevented her from closing her eyes was insatiable demands Alec wanted from her. The bed sheets was ripped perhaps during their third go, the headboard had been long gone even before it and the curtains shredded from her nails she held on for support.

Jessica wondered if Alec had forgotten her humane, physical needs such as sleep or food or water for it had been a long time since she had either of them. The lingerie Gianna brought laid on the floor torned (She was sure Gianna will give her a long lecture on appreciation of such boutiques) after Jessica - overwhelmed by heat - and feeling playful at that moment tried it on. The reaction was as expected.

Her body was ready to give out anytime soon from lack of rest and substance as her arms limply hung on Alec's neck. The end was always more than satisfying to both parties.

Jessica felt Alec lifting her leg once more for another but she pushed him away with frail strength that would have been comparable to that of a weak child's.

"..No..stop. I'm tired and hungry, go away." Jessica's lip barely moved, only saying seperate words that required less movement and energy to deliver her thought. She was sure Alec said something but it went deaf on her ears, quickly succumbing to the deadly effect of exhaustion.

Jessica was woken up by the sweet aroma her nose recognised as human food. Saliva swelled in her mouth, her stomach growling to signal their empty content and sang for food, she immediately stood up while ignoring her aching body's plea to rest.

Jessica was so distracted by delicious looking food brought in by Gianna - she presume - didn't notice Alec standing beside it. Before she could reach it, Alec swiftly pushed the tray behind him. She frowned at the obstruction that stood between her and the food. He however gave her a smirk that hint at quid pro quo.

"Shall we after this?" Alec asked, sliding the food in front of her purposefully. In other word: 'I'll give you back the food if we have sex more afterwards.'

Jessica had the upper hand, "I'll simply ask Gianna myself and you won't get either."

The mischievous vampire frowned and wordlessly gave back the food with defeated sigh; since when had he been weak against her needs. Jessica bit into the toast and gulped down the orange juice like a man wondering in barred desert for many years. When had food tasted this heavenly?

She devoured the whole food in the tray, finally feeling more alive to notice the vivid red colour of his eyes which meant he fed recently.

That was all she could notice before they ended up in bed once more, another wild ride for Jessica as he pulled out of his dark jacket and ties. How could someone be this insatiable? Even Demetri was not at all like this.

* * *

"How old are you really?" Jessica suddenly asked, purely curious as she flicked through the book Alec brought after. His back was leaned against one of the bed post across her, shirtless, boredom apparent in his eyes. For a fifteen years old, Alec's body could pass for a muscular eighteen year old guy, Jessica noted perversely.

"Who knows." He shrugged, "I didn't keep it recorded. I was born in 800AD, you tell me."

"Now is 2006, so 2006 minus 800 is..." Jessica's face scrunched in concentration.

"1206." Alec quickly answered, "Excluding the years I have lived as human." So that made him total: 1221 years old, Jessica thought. It made him very old and ancient. Old enough to be her ancestor, she guess, and she slept with a guy who was as old as the history.

"Tell me before you became a vampire." Jessica said, noting a surprise look in Alec's face and the boredom gone from his eyes before narrowing.

"Has my sister told you of our past lives?" His voice was low, enough to make Jessica flinched.

"She partly did." Jessica answered truthfully, hesitating at the last part, "That you guys were condemned to burn at stake. Witch hunt."

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back to the wood, "I see..if my sister mention that, then she gave you consent to be privy to our past. Come here."

Jessica crawled across, straddling him that she rested upon his lap, "We were born in England around 800 A.D. Our mother, an Anglo-Saxon and our father, a Frankish solider. Jehanne was born few minute before me thus older than I."

"Jehanne?" Jessica tilted her head, then she soon realised the similarity between Jane and Jehanne, "Jane?"

"That is what my sister is known as of now." He nodded, "During 9th century, Jane was not actually a name but it is derived from Jehanne."

"Then your real name is Alexander." Jessica stated, knowing 'Alec' is a diminutive of of Alexander, "And Jane means 'merciful'."

"Yes, Alexander is my given name." Alec replied, his fingers playing with one of her curls, "Alec is more of my nicknames than an actual given name."

"'Defender of men' doesn't suit you." She retorted, "You don't defend us at all. And name Jane, it really doesn't suit Jane!"

He grinned and gave her a chaste kiss on the lip, "Certainly it does not for someone who takes pleasure in torturing others. However, my sister was the most gentle."

"Our family was quite large, we were the only ones that was born between mother and father, we had rather many other half siblings."

"Half siblings?"

"From our father's other wives." He told, smirking at the shocked expression crossing Jessica's face and elaborated further, "It wasn't uncommon in those times for men to have multiple wives - even priest sometimes had more than one wife - although children of clergymen were rarely recognised since priests were thought to be celibate. However, those times were changing and many young men was transitioning out of those traditions as by our time, polygamy were punishable by death."

Jessica nodded, even today, practise of polygamy still existed although it was very rare and subtle.

"Even then, we had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in our human state. Mine and Jane's talents had not taken a focused shape but bad things happened to people who were unkind to us or our family and good fortune followed those who were friendly to us." Alec explained, planting another kiss on Jessica's lip.

"Eventually, the locals and our family found us too frightening to endure and accused us as witches to be burnt. As you can see, my sister's ability manifested of creating illusion of burning pain - she focused on the pain and anger the humans caused her and conversely, I focused on escaping the pain. Master Aro saved us in time for him to turn us; of course, the whole village needed to be annihilated as result."

Alec's index finger and thumb gently grasped Jessica's chin, lifting up to his eyes, "Why do you look so sad?"

"Wouldn't you?" Jessica frowned.

"Angry, perhaps. Sad? What is so sad about? We were more blinded by hatred than sadness of the fact we were condemned." Alec soothed, "Such compassion."

"I wonder what you were like as a kid." Jessica suddenly muttered, "Probably the most gentlest mama boy." Alec chuckled.

"Mischievous, possessive yet kind young boy just like any other." Alec smirked, watching the woman in front of him exhibiting various expression at the thought of his childhood.

**"_And this is the cause of all the trouble?_"**

Those sceptical words he had carelessly said seemed to strike back at him. It was used to criticise Edward's choice of mate, Bella, to belittle and to detract any of her admirable qualities that made her a unique individual into a mere weak, plain humans amongst numbers - their food - yet it seems the table has turned.

Their situation seemed to have opened his eyes into little things he would have cared less than a pile of dirt. Since when was this plain human so beautiful than any other creatures? Even more so than vampires? Those little things she did unconsciously only burned him more than the pain of fire he could still not forget. It was completely imprinted into his mind and it had yet to extinguish.

Ah, it must be those so called burning desires.

* * *

Jessica was absolutely shocked and surprise that two days had passed as Gianna only grinned from her working table.

"You look tired." Gianna stated obvious, staring at her prominent dark circles under her eyes.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I know. I look more dead than vampires themselves."

In reality, she ran away. Well, somewhere along those lines. She took chance of Alec's afternoon meal time and left the room, noting not to bump into anyone; especially Felix.

She glanced at her sleeve covered arms that hid multiple bruises underneath the sheer material. Alec, while initially held back himself but soon lost the control over himself thus the aching body of her's.

Gianna stood up, intending to give Jessica a privacy as she dialled the number she became familiar with more than her own. It took only two ring to pick up.

_"Jessica? Why haven't you called lately? I've been so worried!" _Bella's worried voice berated.

"Sorry...busy day." Jessica managed to say.

_"We _**_are _**_coming for you. It's soon." _

Jessica blinked, _Oh_, she realised, _I was suppose to leave.. _But things were different now. Would they let her leave? Would she be able to leave alive?

_"You are not in any trouble are you..?" _Bella wearily asked, truly worried.

"Um..." Jessica frowned at the question, the highlighting of the word, 'trouble' was subjective thus the context was entirely up to her perspective, "No...I'm getting along with them quite well."

_"..I see.." _Bella trailed off, almost finding it awkward to discuss their 'mercifulness', _"I don't know if I should be glad or not. Edward explained to me they aren't as bad as they sound to be but still..."_

"They aren't that bad, I guess. But they still have their bad side - you know, like politics - they are suppose to be good but they have their dark side."

_"You have a point..since when were you interested in politics?" _Bella giggled over the phone, hearing Jessica seemed alright both physically and mentally.

"Well, if you hang out with Caius and Aro, you learn some stuff." Jessica laughed, not noticing a certain individual standing behind her.

"Still human." The voice drawled in displease.

Jessica startled, so did Bella on the other side. Bella remembered his voice well, more than others because he was the one with the greatest hatred of humans.

Jessica, however, unfazed and too used to the subtle appearance of their entrance greeted him normally, "Oh, hey Caius. I'm not breaking the law technically, in fact, I'm protecting it; calling people so they don't get too suspicious."

"I do not care about that; I am talking about the human you are talking too. She's a liability; she knows too much."

Jessica shrugged, "I know too much too, how about me?"

"You are different. I'm bored, what will you do today to entertain me?" He answered, noticing all too well the woman had an audacity to roll her eyes at his comment.

"Bella, I'll speak to you soon." She hung up, leaving Bella to stare at her phone as if it something alien to her.

* * *

"Um..guys." Bella turned to the Cullens', whom she came to love her as her own family, lounging in their living room. They looked relaxed and happy, not tense and awkward like in school as if it was a place of unfamiliarity even after all those times.

"Yea, Bella?" Alice beamed in Jasper's arm.

"Since when Caius was nice?"

The question itself was bizzare, comical and nutty at the same time. It was something Emmett would have came up as a light hearted joke in small act of defying against the authority like any teens would do regarding any power figures but they knew from a strained seriousness in Bella's voice with hint of awkwardness, was very much true.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle inquired politely, it is not everyday one- a human - would describe Caius who was known for his ruthlessness as 'nice'.

"Well...I was on phone with Jessica and.." Bella trailed off, knowing with their superior hearing, heard Jessica clear as she did.

"It is quite surprising, I must admit." Carlisle answered, "In many centuries I have spent with them, Caius is one not to be underestimated nor carelessly challenge him for he is feared for his cruelty after Aro. Your friend must be very brave to acquaint with him, Caius respect those characteristic."

"Edward..do you think?" Alice glanced toward at the mind reader ominously.

The pixie-like vampire said nothing, much to the confusion of the only human in the room. Heavy silent hung in the air, a human hardly survived albeit for those who worked for them but Jessica was neither their food or workers thus her presence had no meaning to them whatsoever although her flashback regarding Demetri seemed to hint the nature of their relationship.

So why were they yet to turn her into a vampire?

* * *

"So were you bored during the two days?" Jessica asked, sipping her milkshake, seeing the sky darkening to navy colour.

"What you spend doing in those two days are no concern of mine." Caius retorted, shrugging her subtle suggestions coldly. As if he missed the human. Was what he kept telling himself. Her empty presence was noticed and it irritated him further. He had spend three thousand years without such, he was so familiar with the loneliness it mattered little to him. In fact, he was more familiar with the feeling of loneliness, other than that, was an alien to him.

"I get it." Jessica smirked, "I missed you too."

Those words she spat out carelessly froze him on the spot. She had said many things one would treasure for their exclusive beloved yet those words had more impact than he ever wanted to admit.

Jessica noticed his sudden stillness, "Caius?"

He abruptly pinned her to the wall nearby, his red eye he didn't even bother hiding during these late times piercing her blue ones that he too used to possess, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, duh." Jessica scoffed, feeling unease creeping in at their sudden position, "I told you, lying to a vampire is suicide."

"You are too honest, for human." Caius frowned in distaste. He did not like it at all yet it was appealing in alluring way. Like those sinful fruit of Adam and Eve.

"Not really. Are you OK? Are you hungry? Did you feed?" She worriedly asked.

Caius stepped away, fixing his dark suit with ease, "I told you, your concern are not needed."

"Yea, yea. But seriously, I missed you, you know. You are the only one who can come up with a proper, really scary sadistic humour one wouldn't know whether to laugh or like be really concern about your mental health."

"Are you hinting I am not sane?" Caius growled.

"We aren't. Just the world." Jessica grinned, sipping the drink in her hand, "But you do have some serious sadistic streak."

He stared down at her with those red eyes that seemed more intoxicating at night, like a shooting star, it looked as if it was glowing then he offered his hand.

"Come. Let us enjoy the night while it is young."

Perhaps it was because it was dark that Jessica couldn't see his hard expression becoming tender and gentler or tightening of their intertwined hand from Caius as the human chatted mostly while her male companion remained silent, satisfied to listen even to the most insignificant subject.

He liked her companionship, her willingness to break the silent between them that he was so used to. She, despite his cruelty toward her, had moved past on them and stepped toward him with audacious courage and fearlessness that disturbed him at first.

Caius watched as she bit into a chunk of cake, almost laughing at his idiotic self. Watching a human eat! How pathetic.

"Do you want some?" Jessica knowingly asked, she knew vampires couldn't digest human food and this was her subtle way of daunting him like he mocked her humane needs. Before, he would have painfully killed her for such offensive behaviour toward him but he found himself going along with the light hearted jokes.

"Just eat, human." He ordered nonchalantly.

"Is human going to be some kind of nickname for me now." Jessica exasperated.

"Then what do you wish for me to call you? Jessica?" Caius scoffed.

"No, human is cool, I guess. But Jessica would make me more happier." Jessica replied.

"Then Jessica will do." Caius confirmed, knowing if one was sharp enough, it was obvious he chose what made her happy.

"Took you long enough." She grinned.

Yes, he decided, that he liked it the most when he see smile blooming on Jessica's lip. The human that intrigued and shocked him more than anything during his lives as vampires. Even when he was a human.

"Caius." He looked up at the call of his name that rolled with comfortable familiarity in her tongue, "Will you miss me?"

The ancient vampire was about to cut down her hopeful question with a sharp, cold 'no', but the ending of her question was no like other.

"-When I'm gone?" She finished.

'Gone'. Such cruel adjective. It held so many meanings that brought many depression and in the end, their demise over humans in a single mere word. No longer present; departed. No longer in existence; dead or extinct.

It meant number of meanings, but neither of them had happy ending to its meanings. Caius' face was ever so schooled and controlled but inside he was troubled.

"Explain."

"Well.." Jessica started with a long pause too slow for his liking, "Gone as in good-bye gone? Not dead dead, but farewell that kind of thing."

"You are leaving." Caius stated; a question would indicate he cared.

Jessica took a small bite of the cake in attempt to distance the time to answer a little longer, "I can't stay here forever. Edward and Bella is going to pick me up."

Caius had always, inside of him, been angry. Some unsolved anger or grudge perhaps, he did not know and in attempt to cool them - as he realised he could not get rid of them - would lash out those anger at the cost of others' pains.

In this kind of situation, he found himself at loss. He certainly did not wish to hurt her; at least physically. But it did not mean he did not wish to hurt her with words.

"What make you think you will be able to leave here alive?" Her head shot up and with sadistic pleasure, he smirked.

"You should know our law. Above them all, secrecy of our existence is crucial in which we are allowed to continue existing. We are not as lenient as to allow a mere girl walk away with those kind of knowledge."

"But Bella-"

"Whom will be turned whether sooner or later, however late may be." He growled, "**You**, on the other hand, do not even wish to become one. I will not allow those numbers to grow even to two."

Jessica paled, those delightful blood on her cheek drained at his words, "You can't be serious!"

"I am very much, in fact, serious." Caius revealed, "Don't think just because it has been a long time since I've put you in your place, means I would sway to your words. You may have those kind of strength to _others_ but not I."

"Even if I will take this to my grave?" Jessica pleaded.

"Why bother wasting our time worrying about such fret knowing there are risk probabilities when we could simply end your life and not do all those?"

"What do I have to do?" Jessica asked desperately. She had been saying them a lot lately and putting herself in their hands, very vulnerably.

Caius became silent and simply stood up.

"We should get back. Stand up."

Jessica did as she told without any hesitancy in her movement. This did not escape Caius' notion and as someone who enjoyed basking in power, found himself undeniably enjoying herself submitting under his mere words. After all, all humans were like dogs in front of their weakness.

As they walked through the familiar hill, Jessica halted in midst of her steps and as their hands were twine together, Caius also stopped in a mild surprise.

"So are you guys going to kill me if I wanted to leave here?" She pressed, although it came out as more as a statement. A fact.

"There's a chance." He confirmed.

"Will you kill me then?"

Caius' eyes slightly widened, whipping his head around to face the human with amazed and shocked expression, "Have you lost your senses?"

Jessica laughed and shook her head, "No, you said you'll be the one to kill me. You are cruel and kind - well, to me - so it will be more easy for you."

Of course, Caius thought, he had not forgotten what he had said to the woman during their first encounter. But he had not expected the woman to willingly offer her life to him, even with loss of will to live.

His jaw clenched, "Eight points."

Jessica blinked.

"Heart, lung, kidney, spine, jugular, subclavian artery, stomach and brain; these are the eight major fatal zones of the human body. I could make it as painful and as tormenting as I wish, what makes you think I will let you die so easy?"

The odd human only tilted her head, "Because...I'm.. your friend?" She muttered out, as if unsure he will take this as logical answer.

Humourless laughter weaklessly escaped his lip, "You truly are foolish. An irritating, foolish, idiotic girl."

Jessica stepped back, insulted, "You had like three thousand years to study and stuff, I only had like what, seven years, excluding elementary education-" Her defiant hands dropped to her side in shock, her eyes popping wide.

His cold lip was surprisingly tender against her soft and warm ones, a shocking confrontation of fire and ice; an exact opposite elements of nature. Caius hand rested on her cheek, other another rested at the back of her head and intertwined with her messy golden locks.

It didn't register to her completely and took a full minute to realise what had happened but by the time she did, he flinched back from her.

He wiped his lip as if it was tainted by something unclean and avoided her surprised gaze.

"It changes nothing." Caius clipped bitterly.

_It change everything _Jessica contradict internally but could not find the voice to speak out. Jessica truly wondered what will happen to her. To all of this. She grasped the hem of Caius' dark suit, finding their once habit like holding hands a mere stranger; a far away distance now hard to grasp. The whole situation is out of her hand, she knew.

Caius glanced down at her hand holding onto the piece of the fabric, he had not meant to sadden her nor put her in a delicate condition. Perhaps he had for a long time. He was tired of hiding them.

Bringing her chin up with his finger, "I had not meant to be this way; forgive me." Then suddenly, he disappeared. Leaving Jessica alone in the dark hill, dumbstruck.

* * *

Jessica locked herself in the room that night, much to Alec's confusion and irritation, but he was a gentleman enough to give her a space for whatever she needed to sort them out.

That afternoon, she set out to confront Caius. He couldn't run away from the issue forever; maybe he can but she was a human with limited life. She had no time to drag the day by telling herself, 'Tomorrow. I'll sort it out tomorrow.' it never came anyway.

She went toward the gazebo in the court garden, secluded and surrounded by busy thorns and roses.

_Roses..._ Jessica noticed, she knew Caius liked roses - an accurate reflection of his personality. Roses is a beautiful flower, pleasing to the eyes and alluring scents but behind the deceptively eye pleasing façade, held many dangerous and painful thorns. It blocked others from approaching it.

_Caius._

_If I follow their sweet scent..._ Jessica slowly stepped on the red petals, into the large and elegant interior of the gazebo.

_...They will always... _She noticed there was many crumbled and shattered statues of many ages. Did Caius did this? She came to a large spacious room, void of any furnitures yet it was so open. For a place where vampires hid themselves, the inside of the gazebo was very open and revealing.

She saw a dark figure resting against the large window sill, mindlessly staring outside of the large open windows as transparent silk curtain lightly fluttered and shimmered along with the wind and the sun. He stood out with his dark couture suits against such light colours.

As soon as the sun hit his skin, it began to shine like multiple stars in the night sky but with far more radiance and glamour; he lustered with God-like beauty that it took her breath away.

_...Lead me to..._

_...Him._

The distance between them seemed so far yet so near. Jessica stepped toward the back of the figure.

"Stop." The voice ordered and she did as she stared at Caius back, still refusing to look at her.

"Why aren't you afraid of death? Why do you have no fear? Don't you know, that death render your passion useless? Come no closer if you wish to live." Caius warned coldly.

Jessica stared at her bruised wrist from Caius grip when he pinned her to the wall, "...It didn't hurt as much as the first time. I'm getting used to it..."

Her odd statement made Caius face her, strands of his golden locks swaying with the moving wind. Jessica's eyes seemed to be glued onto the beautiful vampire's beauty that seemed more dazzling than the sun lights, "Have you forgotten...? I'm a vampire. I can kill you."

"Begone." Caius snapped calmly.

She soon came to enough proximity to face him and say what was on her mind as he sat motionless on the window sill, "You don't have the right to say that to me. I already told you- I will decide when I am finished. Let's just say that you owe me one for yesterday."

Jessica turned to walk away until she was pinned against the curtains at speed she failed to recognise.

"Don't fool yourself. I can end it too!" Caius growled, "After all- the nature of the vampire is to **feed**. Stupid woman. Pitiful human beings. Being influenced by emotions, desperately living their limited lives. Humans are so ignorant about their stupidity. Let me tell you the _reason_ for _your existence._ Humans are our prey. This world is our hunting ground. Humans are nothing but food to vampires. One does not fall in love with one's food."

A cold lip trailed its way to her warm neck, pulsing with blood.

"It is my instinct." He said darkly, before enclosing her shocked closed lip with his. Then his sinful blaze left her lip before travelling down to her neck, dangerously bordering the lines that can't be taken back. Jessica could only stare the white ceiling with wide eyes as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, slowly pulling them down.

Then, he slightly pulled away to level his red eyes with her blue ones with dangerous look, "It's your only chance."

_I couldn't move, was I hypnotised? _Jessica wondered with frightening calamity as Caius brought his lip on her's once more.

_I never before felt more frightened of Caius._

"You have one last chance - say you'll leave and I'll stop." Caius harshly whispered, staring down at the unusually calm human despite her clothing was partially undone and bared for his eyes.

_It hurts..._

"I'll go." Jessica said, "But I'm not leaving because I'm afraid of dying...nor do I think you want my blood simply because you're hungry. I'm not even going to ask you why you've suddenly changed. But let me just say this - nothing is finished. In the end, I still hold the power to make the choice." Jessica announced, "Your threat are meaningless to me, Caius."

_My heart..._

* * *

"Are you in pain?" Angelic voice asked as pale, frail hand came to soothe his hair. The beautiful woman looked down at his sprawled body, burying his face deep into his crimson sheet of her bed. She liked to have human-centric collections, as if still reminding her human origin.

"Before she came, you've never been like this...my dear Caius, what is wrong?" Her fair skinned hand stroke his exposed cheek, "Is it about that girl? Did you do something to hurt her?"

He remained silent and motionless.

"Are you afraid of what you've done? Wondering if you made the right decision? Do you regret it?" Athenodora gently asked.

"Do you desire her?" She continued, "You look thirsty... after all, vampires' desire for blood is in proportion to the size of their love."

"Vampires can't be with the human; they love for eternity." Caius retorted, "Things that will cease to exist have no value."

"Shall I call Corin?" She asked, knowing many time her husband became bored would used Corin's power to amuse himself of suffocating ennui that came at price of immortality.

"I do not wish to get rid of this feelings.." Caius muttered.

The beautiful vampire only smiled, continuing to soothe his hair in almost motherly fashion, "Shall I give you an advice? Women is like a butterfly. If you hold them tightly in your hand they can't bear it. Ah..how pitiful. Such selfish man in love cannot understand the woman's heart and only compels his own feelings. In the end it's bound to fly away."

"Then I'll rip its wings." Caius stated flatly.

"Caius, humans are a weak being; they break easily. If they are broken, it means that everything is over. It will be a while before you once again come across a human girl like her...I remember I was like that long ago. Full of regrets. Surely you realise nothing will be as it was if she leaves. What's done is done."

Athenodora delicately brought up his face to face her's, "After three thousand years, you've finally fell in love; took you long enough."

He closed his eyes, "A human..why must she be human? This I is very despicable and disgusting."

"Every vampires were born from humans, Caius. We owe our existence to them..original vampires appeared when mankind's civilisation began to crumble; when the human race was on the verge of extinction the first vampires emerged, therefore the core roots of our life."

"They are weak..foolish and desperately vile." He spat venomously, "We are _superior_ to them."

The Volturi wife gave him a small sad smile, "Do not forget we were once them and by either blessing or curse, it has chosen us."

* * *

"Brother." Aro called yet Caius remained dazed and unanswered, "Brother."

There was a spark of awareness in Caius' eyes before looking up with remote expression, "What is it?"

Dent marred Aro's youthful face, his lip curled in frown in unsatisfactory look, "What is wrong?"

"It is nothing." Caius quickly dismissed, but could not help growling warningly as Aro expected his hand. The cruel vampire leader once again tried to discard the subject.

"Brother." Aro gave him a small smile yet his narrowed eyes only furthered the silent warnings, "_Please._"

Caius gritted his teeth before surrendering to the exploiting hand of the talented vampire. This time, he did nothing to slap away his hand after more than few minute but the pair froze.

It was Aro, who had cut the contact after some time, all while maintaining his cheerful façade albeit more forcibly than normal despite the uneasiness he felt inwardly.

"So that is it." The beautiful vampire said after a long time of silence, "My brother.." He turned to Marcus, whom stared at the pair with bored yet with small curiosity, "Has inevitably fallen in love with our guest. Even admitted it so."

Caius burst out of his seat angrily, fuming toward the exit of the throne room until Aro's voice stopped him in his track.

"Humans are our food, Caius." Caius glanced over his shoulder, the usual gleeful demeanour wiped away from Aro's face, "Don't forget that. For humans, vampires are dreadful beings of the night after all."

Caius lip thinned before spreading out to smirk of contempt, "Brother, that is such a laughable presumption you've made compared to many previous. I do not change easily." With that, the blond vampire exited the room, leaving the two co leaders.

"Such shame." Aro muttered to Marcus, eyeing the closed door.

* * *

Alec grasped her chin with his thumb, resting his hand underneath her jaw, "You left. I never said I was finished with you."

"I was bored so I went outside." Jessica replied.

"Alone?" He asked.

"N-Yes." Jessica quickly corrected, hoping it passed Alec's sharp hearing.

"Next time, we shall go together. I do not like you being unsupervised." He placed his cold lip on her warm one, enjoying the startling contrasting sensation it caused. It was almost a replay of how Caius' lip felt on her's yet there was something that made the two distinct and very much different.

Jessica felt his hands caressing the side of her hips, hiking up the beige coloured blouse she wore to her stomach. The freezing touch of his hands felt like ice slowly rolling down that left trails of water on her skin.

Inaudible gasp left her lip, bringing satisfied smirk on Alec's lip as he pinned the fragile mortal on the wall for him to entrap her in his sinful embrace.

Sins were addictive, she concluded. Especially when it's something like this.

* * *

"Caius! Caius." Jessica wondered how long she been calling the certain vampire's name out loud, "Where are you? Show yourself." She was sure, by now almost every vampires in this castle heard her callings, "Why are you hiding like a coward." Jessica felt herself smirking at her foolish confidence of calling Caius a 'coward'.

By now, as soon as those 'c' word left her, he would come running with murderous intention but if that's what took for Caius to make himself known, than that'll have to do.

"Caius...please."

"Tell me...I'll pass on your message." The startling voice said from behind her.

She twirled in surprise and saw the familiar face.

"Aro." She greeted with a smile, "Do you know where's Caius is?"

"My brother had confided himself in his room that even I do not wish to disturb. However, tell me your message and I assure you, it will be delivered."

Jessica pondered for a moment, before offering her hand. To her surprise, Aro did not took her hand as fast as he used to but seemed to be in deep thoughts. Few minutes after scanning her, he reluctantly took it and soon, her memories flooded into him - becoming a part of his many collections.

"Tell me," Aro asked, "Do monsters like us not make you fearful?"

She blinked, looking up at the said monster. It bothered her how he referred himself as 'monster', "Vampires exist but most people don't realise it. You are right, vampires is monster in human form. They are blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans." She saw his expression drop.

"But being fearful of vampires just because we are human...viewing them as the enemy just because they are vampires. Those reasons no longer hold a meaning for me." She firmly answered, refusing to let her eyes sway from his this moment.

Aro stepped closer, bringing her chin up with his index and thumb, scanning her with milky red eyes that formed goosebumps along the trail of her skins.

"I may understand a little why my brother may have fallen in love with you."

What they don't know: this is a love story of life and death. Vampires and humans. Because vampires are beings who can only survive by drinking human blood.

* * *

_**A deadly crime. A heavy price. All for my long awaited dream.**_

* * *

**A/N: So here it is after LONG TIME! Hope you liked it and worth your wait ^^ My exams are over for this year and the summer holiday is fast approaching (Just three busy weeks to go!) then I can concentrate all my times to my stories hehe!**

**ALEC AND JANE NAME/ORIGIN:**

**Jane wasn't actual name during 9th Century. Jane comes from the name 'Jehanne'. ****Jane can mean "merciful" in Hebrew, an ironic name for a character who takes pleasure in torturing others. This name may be chosen as it rhymes with pain.**

**Alec's name is 'Alexander' for the same reason. Historians suggests that 'Jane' and 'Alec' are more of a nicknames than actual given names.**

**So according to ********SM and the Twilight Wiki page (including character official book)******** Jane and Ale were born to a Frankish soldier and an Anglo-Saxon woman around 800AD.**

******During those times, i********t wasn't uncommon for men to practise polygamy (have multiple wives). Even priests sometimes had more than one wife, though the children of clergymen were rarely recognized since priests were thought to be celibate.**

******SURNAME:**

******Also, Alec and Jane do not have surname at all. As they were born in 800AD, surnames were first adopted among the feudal nobility and gentry, and only slowly spread to the other parts of society which wasn't until about 1000AD.**

**How was it? Leave your thoughts in reviews!**


End file.
